Un chico, diez chicas y Rob
by eltioRob95
Summary: capitulos propios y capitulos parodiados de la serie, ¿qué pasaría si el destino junta una casa de Locos y un chico interdimensional que le encanta armar bardo? fic parodia de seis capitulos, sigue las locas desventuras de Lincoln , Clyde y Rob, con la famlia Loud y demás personajes, precuela de "La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob" (con Rob todo puede pasar)
1. No tanta suerte la venganza pt 1

**Atención el fic que estás por leer será de pura comedia adsurda, lenguaje maduro, y referencias al fandom y sus ships, aunque sólo este primer capítulo tenga algo de humor, serán sólo 6 capítulos, si no leíste mi one shot "La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob" entonces no entenderás la historia, este fic tiene lugar en las dos semanas que Rob se queda a vivir con los Loud, antes de los sucesos cómicos vistos en "La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob" fic parodiaba el piloto de TLH.**

 **¿una familia ruidosa y caótica con un chico que no causa más que desastres? Mala , divertida sobre todo, LOCA combinación. bueno, primero empezaremos con lo más cliché de los fics de the Loud house :v , un capitulo basado en NSL.**

* * *

 _ **"Lamentar un infortunio pasado, y que no existe, es la vía más segura de crearse otro infortunio"**_

 _ **William Shakespeare**_

 _ **"Prepárense para el desmadre puro Louds"**_

 _ **Rob**_

* * *

El pasillo hay que cruzar.

A las niñas esquivar.

Si al baño quiero llegaaar.

(Loud, Loud, Loud)

Ropa sucia hay que saltar.

Los pañales huelen mal.

Sobrevivir requiere Ha-bi-lidaaad.

Esto es Loud house, esto es Loud house!

Con un choque o un empujón!

Demostramos nuestro amor!

Esto es Loud house, esto es Loud house!

Un chico, diez chicas.

Jamás lo cambiaría.

(Loud! Loud! Loud house)

The Loud house

Lily= púpu.

* * *

 **Un chico, diez chicas y Rob , Capítulo 1**

 **No such luck / No tanta Suerte (La p*nche venganza.)**

Los días en la casa Loud habían cambiado de manera casi tan radical y adsurda, Luego de aquella extraña noche en que Lincoln Loud acompañado de Lucy, hayan invocado a un ser de otra realidad extremadamente desinteresado y estúpido, esa noche, La familia Loud descubrió por medio de Lisa, la genio de la familia, que existen millones de realidades alternas, dimensiones para que entendieran mejor, aunque parezca algo loco sacado de películas de ciencia ficción, o de los cómics Ace savvy que Lincoln suele leer. Eran una realidad muy verídica y sólida, la prueba, era un chico de la edad de Leni que ahora era un huésped, el primer habitante No Loud de la casa. (las mascotas no cuentan.)

Un chico clopero, adicto al rule 34, el hentai era su razón e vivir, ¿el loudcest y el cloud? ni qué decir , las bebidas alcohólicas consideradas sagradas para él , los doritos, su mayor anhelo, su escudo es un corazón, ah no esperen, estoy hablando de Rob.

—Ya era hora que me presentaras, escritor cabrón, en fin ¿Qué tal un adelanto de lo que será el capítulo?—

Eltiorob95= Okey rey de los soretes, como tú digas. Ahí va el adelanto.

(Sonidos de balazos.)

Ahora Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban una muy jodida situación, tan jodida que incluso de película, pero no estilo "Duro de matar" o algo , sino estilo "Scary movie" o "la pistola desnuda", ellos tenían pocas posibilidades de salvarlos pero ahí estaban, sus hermanas, sus padres, su familia, a un segundo de morir, ellos estaban suspendidos sobre un tanque de ácido. Un balazo más y caerían, y todos lo que pasará.

—Lo siento— decía el chico peliblanco.

—No quería que nada de esto pasara, quería vengarme pero no de este modo—

Lo dijo con toda la sinceridad y pena.

—¡Lincoln , esto lo más tonto que pudiste haber hecho!— gritaba Lana molesta, y con mucha razón.

—¡como rayos puedes firmar un contrato sin leerlo! ¡Eso es literalmente muy insensato de tu parte hermanito!— gritaba la blonda mayor, Lori, igual de molesta.

—¡Cuando salgamos de esta, no te invitaré a mis fiesta de té por dos semanas!— gritó Lola igual de molesta.

—Yo no te guardo ningún rencor Lincoln, después de todo, siempre quise tener un horrible final, suspiro— decía la oscura Lucy Loud con una sonrisa, causando que su familia la miraran extrañados.

En estos momento la cabeza de Lincoln estaba dada vueltas.

"¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto? Oh cierto , ya lo recordé…"

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que se oyeron otros balazos tratando de llegar hacia la cadena media rota que sujetaba a la familia Loud sobre el ácido, causando que estos gritaran.

—¡Estamos perdidos! Aaaahhhh!— gritó Lynn.

(Fin del adelanto.)

La casa Loud, unas horas antes.

Lincoln empezaba a despertar en su cama, otra mañana regular rutinaria había llegado, su modo tranquilo de empezar el día no tardaría mucho en esfumarse pronto.

—Buenos días, peliblanco incestuoso : ) — saludó el.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!— el peliblanco gritó y cayó de su cama.

—¡Rob me asustaste! ¿qué haces en mi cama? Casi pensé que eras..—

—¿Y quien coño pensaste que era Gasparin?...

(referencias a otros fics famosos de la serie en 3,2,1 :v)

¿Tu gemelo malvado?... (el desconocido)

¿Flug y Demencia queriendo secuestrarte?... (Lincoln, nuevo villano de la corporación Black hat)

¿El pinche hombre morado? (Animatronic Loud)

¿Tengo cara de Vilgax el conquistador o qué pedo? (the Loud 10)

¿comprarás tu casa propia sólo por eso? (Independiente.)

Tampoco te vas a morir por verme ¿o si? — (Requiem for a Loud)

El hermano Loud , aún en el suelo, observaba al chico interdimensional con mucha confusión.

"A veces quisiera saber de qué rayos hablas, Rob" pensó para sí mismo.

—Como sea, creí que estabas durmiendo en el sótano, ¿a qué hora viniste aquí?—

—Si dormí algo en ese choto lugar que me dieron tus viejos de asilo, pero quería despertarte de una buena forma y lo logré, vamos a morfarnos el desayuno o qué?—

—Si, bajemos antes de que sea tarde—

—Okey, música de fondo por favor!— ordenó Rob.

De la nada se comenzó a escuchar un tema de la banda Green day. "Holiday", mientras Rob y Lincoln caminaban al baño, Rob movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, con sus manos rockeaba como si tuviese una guitarra, ganando la mirada algo extrañada de Lincoln quien lo observaba, pero sonriendo al final, al peliblanco no le cabía duda que Rob tenía buenos gustos musicales como su hermana Luna.

 _"Hear the sun of the falling rain coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!)_

 _the shame the ones who died without a name_

 _hear the dogs howlin out of key to a hymn called faid and misery. (hey)_

 _and bleed, the company lost the war today"_

—Buenos días , Lincoln, Buenos dias Rob— saludó Luna.

—Saludos unidad fraterna Lincoln, y unidad interdimensional troglodita Rob—

—Buenos días Lisa— saludo Lincoln.

—¡ no sé que es Troglodita, pero tu PRIMA! ¡Cuatrojos!— respondió Rob

—No olvides que serás mi sujeto de pruebas esta tarde , si unidad fraterna?—

 _"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow dies_

 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

 _On holiday!"_

—No olvides que tienes que practicar conmigo después del desayuno Linc!— dijo Lynn con la intención de exigirse más, luego de su derrotas en sus últimos partidos de beisbol, no se daría el lujo de volver a perder.

 _"Hear the drum pounding of time, another protestor has crossed the line (hey!)_

 _To find, the money´s on the other side_

 _Can I get another amen (amen)_

 _There´s a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)_

 _A gag, a plastic bag on a monument"_

—Lincoln literalmente no olvides que ahora te toca a ti lavar tu ropa por el favor que te hice la otra vez ¿entendido?—

—Claro lo que digas Lori— (rodó sus ojos)

—y tú más vale que te alejes de mi ropa interior, Rob, o te volveré un pretzel humano—

—como ordene sargenta! (en voz baja) …Que se vaya a cagar— se decía Rob para sí mismo.

" _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow dies_

 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

 _On holiday!"_

—¡Lincoln! No olvides que tienes a que ir a mi fiesta de té, sin falta— Ordenó Lola

—Y tú Rob, entenderás que necesitaré un mayor domo—

—Si claro, en tus sueños mija—

—no es importante eso Lola, No olviden que a ustedes yo también los necesito en el gran charco de lodo del patio—

Lincoln bufó molesto, pero Rob le agradaba más la idea de revolcarse en el lodo con Lana, mucho más que la cursilería barata de beber té imaginario con Lola.

 _"The representative from california has the floor_

 _Zeig heil to the president gasman_

 _bombs away is your punishment_

 _pulverize the eiffel tower_

 _who criticize your government_

 _bang bang goes the broken glass and_

 _kill all the fags that don't agree_

 _trials by fire setting fire_

 _is not a way that's meant for me_

 _just cause, just cause because we're outlaws yeah!"_

Lincoln y Rob se lavaban la cara en el baño, ambos sacaron sus peines para arreglarse el pelo, se lavaron los dientes, la diferencia es que Rob, sólo utilizó dulce de leche como dentífrico y cerveza para enjuagarse la boca, al salir los desagradables favores no tardaron en llegar, tanto para disgusto del peliblanco que del chico pelinegro interdimensional.

—Lincoln , no olvides que tienes que escuchar mis poemas, suspiro—

—Hoy tengo otra fiesta de cumpleaños , no lo olvides, mi ayudante—

—tienes que escuchar esta nueva canción que compuse hermano, está cool—

Lincoln sólo frunció aún más el ceño, había días en que el peliblanco no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, hoy era uno de esos días, Al llegar ambos a la cocina, la señora Rita Loud los recibió con unos buenos días, y les ofreció de comer un rico desayuno, tocino, huevos, pan con mantequilla, y un vaso de jugo, por supuesto, Rob no evitó babear y devorárselo todo como una bestia, una vez que la señora Loud se marchó a su trabajo.

Rob aprovechó para sacar una botella de fernet de su bolsillo ridícula e ilógicamente infinito y mezclarlo con el jugo.

—Hm hmm hmmm ahora si es una bebida decente—

Mientras que Rob disfrutaba de su bebida, Lincoln estaba pensativo , con expresión seria ¿qué estaba mal con sus hermanas y sus padres? No sacaba de su mente esa vez que lo dejaron fuera de la casa, por creerse el cuento de Lynn de que él daba mala suerte, si bien, el había demostrado que no era cierto esa boluda superstición, pero aún asi, lo hicieron usar el traje de ardilla sólo unos días más, por si acaso, antes de que tener que reponer el mismo su habitación , las cosas que habían vendido de él, aunque todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Lincoln no dejaba de pensar en cómo sus hermanas volvían a actuar como si nada, luego de ese malentendido, en cierto modo se sentía ofendido por eso, como si él todavía no significaba nada para ellas, sólo era pedir perdón y ya, golpeó la mesa con esa ocurrencia, Rob ignoró eso, y seguía disfrutando su jugo con Fernet.

—Enserio ¿es tan fácil? Después de lo que me hicieron ¿les parece tan fácil? ¿Hermanas?, ¿mamá? ¿papá? ¿¡es tan fácil hacerme maldad y luego pedirme disculpas!?

Golpeó la mesa de nuevo con más fuerza, pero seguía siendo ignorado por Rob, el todavía se debatía internamente , el las había perdonado, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan iracundo? ¿Tan lleno de bronca? Tal vez sintió que esta vez, su familia sí se habían pasado de verga, y tendría que darles un escarmiento ¿pero cómo?, si intentaba algo como asi contra su familia, alguno lo notaría y lo descubriría in fraganti, podría ser Lisa, Lola, Lucy o Incluso Luan la que más detecta cuando alguien hace complot a sus espaldas. Estaba atado de pies y manos, necesitaba de un experto en venganza y sigilo ¿pero quien? ¿Quién? Una idea invadió su mente, pero el aceptaría? Supongo que sí. le prometió ayudarle en todo menos exámenes, la noche en que lo invocó, el suspiró en derrota.

—AAAaaaa

(Otro suspiro depresivo)

—AAAaaaaa.

(Lincoln se enfada)

—DIJE *suspiro* aaaaaaaaaaa…..

—¿Me podés decir qué carajo transa contigo ahora Loud?— decía Rob con tono desinteresado, pero algo molesto de que no lo dejen ni desayunar tranquilo. Ni siquiera el Loud de once años.

—Rob, te conté alguna vez que mi propia familia me echó a la calle?—

—No, pero algo sé de eso—

—Bien, lo que pasó fue….

Rob escuchaba atentamente por primera vez en su pinche vida, todo lo que el peliblanco le contaba con detalle, sobre como Lynn empezó a creer que el daba mala suerte, cómo toda su familia comenzó a creerlo, como lo exiliaron de su habitación, y de su casa, como él tuvo que solucionar todo para que le crean. Y ahora que todo se arregló , ahora que él las había perdonado, él no se sentía todo satisfecho , de algún modo, quería darle una lección a todos, para que no se volviera a repetir un caso como ese.

—Hmm creo que entiendo lo que me dices Linc, ya en mi vida me han tocado idiotas que me hicieron mucho daño, tanto psicológico como físico , encima tuvieron el descaro de pedirme disculpas, como si nada—

—y qué hiciste tu Rob?—

—Recuerdo que le di una patada en la cara a uno, a al segundo le rompí la botella en su cabeza, y al tercero recuerdo que le metí una rama de árbol, en el ojete, yyyy los mandé al carajo, por que si los perdonaba, ellos volvían a hacer la misma cagadera, así es esta gente Linc, piden perdón, sólo para sentirse bien ellos mismos—

—Bueno, yo no podría hacer eso que hiciste tú con ellos, son mi familia—

—Y por eso quieres que yo se las cobre por ti ¿verdad?—

—C-como lo supiste?—

—Lo supuse blanquito—

—me vas a ayudar con eso? yo no podría, mamá, papá, ellas se darían cuenta enseguida, aún si Clyde me ayudara—

—Y por que nunca sospecharían de un tarado como yo ¿soy la persona indicada para la operación "Venganza si es buena"?—

—Si, pero por favor no te ofendas Rob—

—No para nada Linc, no me ofendo—

—Bien ¿Cómo empezamos?—

—De hecho gasparín, yo soy el que lo hará todo—

—¿Cómo? A ti casi todo te sale mal, sin mencionar que te distraes por casi cualquier cosa— decía Lincoln con la ceja levantada, y manos en la cintura, él tenía un punto sobre eso.

—No, si tengo esta madre— dijo Rob sonriendo y sacando de su bolsillo un viejo rollo.

—¿y eso qué es?—

—Esto mi estimado Linky, es un contrato mágico!—

—¿contrato mágico?—

—Si, es un contrato de bromas crueles y humillaciones, con esto, si lo firmás, la magia del contrato me hipnotizará, y no me detendré hasta que cada uno del Clan Loud haya tenido su merecido bien adentro, sería como un Terminator, si eso, un terminator muy cabrón.

—¿debería Leerlo?—

—Nah ¿Para qué pibe? Es un contrato que dice básicamente lo que te expliqué, pero con más palabras y especificaciones, leer eso es un bodría y una pérdida total de tiempo—

—No sé , lo tengo que pensar ¿ellos sufrirán mucho no?—

—sufrirán más que nunca,eso seguro, te lo digo por experiencia, cuando probé estos contratos bien chidos—

—Hmmm no lo sé, Rob—

—Dale, no seas cagón y firmá ¿o tengo que recordarte como se pasaron de verga contigo, tus hermanas, tus propios padres? Al desecharte como una basura, una escoria, un vil engendro, una rata de dos patas, un pobre imbécil, y descerebra…

—¡Ya está bien! ¡ya entendí! ¡ya entendí Rob!—

El peliblanco recordaba esos malditos momentos de aquellas duras semanas.

(Flashback)

 _Lincoln se dirigía a su habitación cuando de repente se encontró con una puerta llena de listones de policía "No enter", la puerta de su habitación, molesto se volteó hacia el pasillo, donde estaban las puertas del cada par de sus hermanas._

 _—¡Es esto una broma!?—_

 _—¡No!— respondieron enojadas todas al unísono._

 _"Lo siento Lincoln, no puedes acompañarnos, Tu mala suerte podría arruinar el paseo" decía la voz de su padre,_

 _"¿Quién dijo que te quitaras el traje de ardilla Lincoln?" decía la voz de Lola._

 _"Te desecharon como papel higiénico usado"_

 _"Usado"_

 _"Usado"_

 _"Usado"_

 _"Usado"_

 _"Usado"_

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Quieres dejar de susurrarme al oído!?—

—Disculpá Linc, quería darte un incentivo, es todo ,jeje—

—Ese montón de ingratos ¿sabes qué? Firmaré el contrato ¡que sufran! A mi ya no me importa, así lo pensarán dos veces antes de dejarme afuera de la casa—

—Asi es cabroncito, esa es la actitud! : D —

"Ojalá hubiese tenido un hermanito como él, pero no, me tocó un primito que escucha puro reggaetón, si lectores, esa abominación es real :v" pensó para sí mismo.

—Listo, firmado, espero no arrepentirme de esto Rob— dijo antes de marcharse de vuelta a su habitación por la escalera, dando fuertes pisotones, aún recordando con rencor lo que le hizo su familia.

Rob sin embargo, seguía sonriendo, al fin tendría un día interesante, tenía unos tres minutos antes de que el contrato lo poseyera y cumpliera su cometido, era su deber, después de todo, le prometió a Lincoln servirle en lo que sea, siempre y cuando no sean estudios o exámenes, estiró su mano de forma caricaturezca hacia el sótano, su habitación temporal, tomó una Lata Duff que se afanó de la casa de Homero, y comenzó a beberla, mientras veía el contrato, comenzó a leerlo hasta que llegó al último párrafo, que lo inquietó mucho, tanto al punto de escupir la deliciosa cerveza, abrió grande los ojos para releer esa última parte del contrato. más asustado y cagado que nunca exclamó:

—¡AY CABRÓN!¡ME LLEVA UN P*TO! HICE FIRMAR A LINC EL P*TO CONTRATO MÁGICO EQUIVOCADO!—

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, el personaje de Rob, proviene de parodias escritas por mí ( Ejemplo"Star vs las fuerzas de Rob") espero que las haya gustado también las referencias a los otros fics famosos de la serie, un parodia de 6 capítulos, la letras de la canción es el épico tema "Holidays" de green day. nos vemos con otro capítulo. primer fic del 2018, señores!**


	2. No tanta suerte la venganza pt 2

**No Tanta Suerte, La venganza, parte 2.**

—¡Un contrato de Sicariato! ¡Eso es lo que lo hice firmar Boludo! Y yo de pelotudo pensando que era un inofensivo contrato de bromas crueles le dije que no era necesario leerlo y lo firmó ¡ ¿¡y ahora qué hago!?—

Rob estaba re-super-mega-ultra-nervioso por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, equivocarse de contrato, Luego de leerlo todo, lo mejor que pudo hacer este pendejo fue salir de la casa Loud y llamar a su mejor amigo de toda la vida Saturnino, pero como el pelinaranja estaba ocupado, Rob sólo pudo llamarlo a través de su Tablet, con videochat.

—Por eso siempre es importante leer lo que uno firma wey, Se supone que Lincoln es alguien listo, me cuesta creer que te haya hecho caso en eso de firmar de bolada, pero qué pendejo el gasparín ¿no?—

—Es un niño, Saturnino, tiene mucho que aprender por más que el sea "El hombre del plan" —

—¿Pero qué tanto te preocupás por esa familia de escandalosos? ¿Que no se merecen lo que les va a pasar? Ellos dejaron dormir a su único hijo varón en el patio—

—Cabrón pues claro que se lo merecen, incluso yo consideraría quebrármelos, pero Lincoln no me pidió eso, sólo que me vengara de ellos, SIN ANIQUILARLOS, ¿¡entendés!? Si lo hago no me lo va a perdonar en la rep*tísima vida—

—¿Y por eso te ataste a ese árbol con cadenas como si fueras un pinche hippie marihuanero ?—

—Bueno es lo mejor que se me ocurrió— decía Rob quien ahora se encontraba bien atado a un gran roble del parque de la comunidad.

—Por suerte a este contrato de mi*rda se le pasará el efecto, que sólo durará un dia, estaré aquí hasta que pase el día y me desataré—

—Bueno, suerte compadre— dijo el pelinaranja.

—Gracias Saturnino chau, salúdame a tu hermana—

—Púdrete Rob—

Luego de terminar la charla con su mejor amigo, Rob respiró y comenzó a observar el paisaje, se puteó a sí mismo al ver que se ató en el lado donde se veían personas paseando a sus perros, en vez del otro lado donde habían muchas zuculentas chicas atletas haciendo estiramiento o corriendo, se conformaría con ver tierno perros al menos. Su aburrimiento se esfumó cuando observó a un pequeño caniche acercándose, este lo olfateó.

—Ohh hola cachorrito, awww que bonitos ojos tienes pequeño , por favor, dime que tu señora no es una vieja decrépita solitaria, si no una Milf que está muy buena.

Su alegría y ternura por el pequeño caniche no duró mucho al ver que este levantó su pata.

—AHHHH PERO QUÉ HACES PEQUEÑO HIJO DE PERRA LITERAL!—

Luego de hacer su llamado de la naturaleza, el pequeño caniche se marchó.

—¡Te voy a castrar infeliz! TENGO ANOTADA TU PATENTE!— le gritó Rob memorizando el aquel moñito azul que el perrito tenía en su cola peluda.

—Qué coñada, ahora mis zapatos tienen olor a meado de perro, pinche chihuahua quiero decir caniche ¿esto no podría empeorar digo yo?—

De hecho esto SI podría empeorar, ahora que los tres minutos habían pasado, La magia del contrato de Sicariato estaban teniendo efecto, unas ráfagas de energía verde surgieron del suelo y rodearon a Rob hasta entrar por sus fosas nasales, Los ojos del chico interdimensional se tornaron color verde brilloso, tenía una mirada apagada, como si fuese un androide, Rob ya estaba fuera de su conciencia, ahora el sujeto que tenemos aquí, era el Rob hipnotizado.

—Llegó el momento Loco, es hora de que a la Familia Loud se la cargue la chingada—

Dicho esto , el Rob hipnotizado comenzó a caminar sin dificultad, arrancó el arból de su tallo, aún con el árbol encima se dispuso a cumplir con su objetivo, en eso pasó un muchacho de piel bronceada y cabello negro, se trataba de Bobby quien estaba cumpliendo su laburo de repartidor de Pizzas.

—Hey Rob ¿como estás?— saludó el novio de Lori.

El Rob hipnotizado tenía que lograr su objetivo cuanto antes, acomodó su garganta y habló tratando de imitar al Rob "normal" de siempre.

—Eu, que hacés tocayo, si estoy bien acá, no pasa nada extraño ni mágico por acá jeje—

Aunque lo observó con extrañeza al notar que el pelinegro actuaba algo raro, más raro de lo normal en sentidos de Rob, le preguntó.

—que bien emm … oye ¿Sabes si Lori no está en casa o si está ocupada?—

—¿Quién? ¿La blonda? Sí está en su casa, tranquilamente, seguro piensas invitarla a salir luego del trabajo ¿no?—

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué?—

—Por nada Wey, simple y maldita curiosidad oye ¿de casualidad no sabes si hay alguna armería por aquí en Royal Woods?—

—De hecho si, conozco una, es la vieja armería de Chuck, la cual se encuentra a unas manzanas de este parque—

—con que Chuck ¿eh? Uy mirá che, chocolate por la noticia, ahora iré a averiguar sobre los precios para quebrarme a tu novia, quiero decir, descuartizarla, quiero decir para matarla del susto, quiero decir darle una agradable sorpresa si eso es jejeje— terminó riendo con nerviosismo.

—Oh bueno Oye Rob ¿seguro que te sientes bien hoy? —

—Si estoy bien! estoy perfecto! No me rompas las pelotas, tengo que matar una familia , digo, matar el tiempo con tonterías y armando bardo como siempre lo hago— dijo antes de marcharse.

—Lo pregunto por que tienes un árbol enorme tras tu espalda— señalo Bobby con el dedo.

El Rob hipnotizado rodó los ojos y bufó con fastidio, el hermano mayor de Ronnie anne lo estaba sacando de las casillas, si no fuera por que él no estaba en la lista de los que debía destruir en el contrato , ya le hubiese roto el cerebelo por pendejo, o bien podría usarlo como carnada para atraer a Lori, pero implicaría destruir a Bobby, y el no estaba en el contrato.

Sacó una espada láser de su bolsillo , con ese sable cortó las cadenas que lo sujetaban al roble, el enorme árbol cayo detrás suyo.

—¿nunca has visto una mochila?— dijo antes de irse corriendo dejando al chico de ascendencia latina más confundido que nunca. Al menos tendría más movilidad al.

El chico interdimensional cruzando las cuadras en la dirección donde Bobby le indicó, al llegar pudo llegar a la vieja armería de Royal Woods, al menos ya sabía donde conseguir municiones, pero en una dimensión aburrida, bosta y tranquila donde no hay aliens ni seres demoniacos entonces sería difícil decir que pasara algo fuera de lugar, entró a la tienda, el dueño que estaba limpiando su estante se dispuso a atenderlo.

—Hola Joven ¿qué se le ofrece?—

—Quisiera hacer una compra especial— dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—A juzgar por su sonrisa veo que está ansioso por comprar su primera arma— dijo Chuck ignorando las destructivas y cabronas intenciones del Rob hipnotizado.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud todos se encontraban con sus actividades de siempre como si nada, había algo inusual que estaba ocurriendo en el ruidoso ambiento del hogar, Lincoln de repente se comportaba de forma bastante amable y servicial con sus hermanas ¿la razón en especial? No lo sabían. En este momento el peliblanco se encontraba en la habitación de la princesita de la familia, Lola Loud.

—Lincoln ¿se puede saber por que hoy estás tan servicial?— preguntó la pequeña blonda yendo directamente al grano , mientras le servía otra taza de té.

—¿qué dices Lola? No sé de qué me hablas ¿Qué un hermano no puede cumplirle favores a sus hermanos con todo el cariño que les tengo a ustedes? (a pesar de lo que hicieron vilmente malditas desagradecidas!)— decía Lincoln con la sonrisa más disimulada y falsa que pudo expresar, quería quedar bien con sus hermanas para no levantar sospechas, en el fondo gozaba mucho con la idea de saber que Rob les haría pagar con creces a todas, especialmente a Lynn, eso se pudo especificar en el contrato mágico, que él tenia guardado en el bolsillo, aún no lo había leído, pero pronto notaría que esto sería más que sólo una venganza, algo que subirá a mayores, igual que el precio de la nafta.

Lola levantó una ceja, decidió encararlo, saltó sobre la mesita y caminó hacia él cara a cara.

—¡Mientes! Sé que algo traes entre manos Lincoln Loud, siempre lo haces, y lo descubriré, hoy escuché que recibiste muchos golpes en el patio de los lanzamientos que bateó Lynn, y que a pesar de eso la abrazaste, con Lori te ofreciste a llevar la cesta de ropa tú solo, escuchaste todos los poemas de Lucy, todos y cada uno de ellos, siendo que tú sóló sueles escuchar uno ¡y ahora te veo disfrutar de mis fiestas de té, siendo que casi nunca lo haces! Asi que escúpelo ¿Qué tramas?—

Lincoln sólo seguía sonriéndole, y se hizo el desentendido.

—Lola, La verdad no entiendo por qué estás tan paranoica, Yo solamente quiero pasar buenos momentos con ustedes, después de todo, yo creo que este será un gran día que nadie en esta familia olvidará, nadie, especialmente yo— decía el Loud de 11 años con cierta satisfacción antes de beberse un sorbo de ese té.

Lola no sabía por qué, pero esa mirada y ese tono sospechosamente relajado de Lincoln la hacían sentir cierto escalofrío en su interior, no había duda de que algo se traía en mente ¿pero qué? Sea lo que sea, no parecía ser algo beneficioso para ellas, quería pensar.

Desde afuera de la habitación en la puerta, todas las hermanas Loud observaban atentas la reunión de té, para ver que información podía sacar la pequeña diva del astuto peliblanco.

—Enserio, Literalmente no sé que esta pasando con él— decía Lori en voz baja a sus hermanas.

—Hoy me preguntó si no podía usarlo de experimentos, le dije que sólo tenía un prototipo de comida que te hace flotar temporalmente y el aceptó comérsela, aunque el efecto secundario fueron vomitos , no se enojó ni se asqueó , el sólo me alzó como si fuera una larva humana y dijo que era la mejor hermana genio que pudo tener— dijo Lisa.

—Hoy me invitó a atrapar lagartijas conmigo en el jardín, lo curioso es que no le molestó tocar una siquiera— decía Lana.

—A mi pasó igual, el escuchó mis músicas y rockeó conmigo, lo usual, pero lo extraño es que me pidió que lo hiciera con la primera canción que escribí y compuse cientos de veces — dijo Luna.

—A mi me pidió que le contara mi repertorio de mis mejores chistes, se los conté, y el sorprendentemente se rió, fue raro, incluso conté algunos chistes no tan buenos y aún así se tiró al suelo lagrimeando de risa— terminó de decir Luan.

Todas las hermanas observaron a la Comediante con los ojos bien abiertos, Ya que nadie en esta casa, nadie que no sea de Lynn sr o raras veces Rob, se reiría de los chistes de Luan.

—Definitivamente algo sabe que nosotras no— decía Lori observando inquisitiva.

El ejército de hermanas no terminaron de murmurarse, hasta que una pregunta formulada por Leni que no venía para nada al caso salió.

—Oigan ¿alguna ha visto a Rob? no lo he visto desde la mañana— preguntó la rubia de las gafas encima.

—No , no lo he visto—

—Yo tampoco lo vi—

—Literalmente debe estar en otra de sus tonterías—

—Ah ah ni yo—

—Yo lo he visto—

Todas observaron a la chica gótica.

—Él había salido de la casa corriendo asustado y gritando ciertas obsenidades que no siquiera repetir, suspiro— explicó Lucy.

—Sip, eso es muy típico de Rob— dijo la rockera Luna, mientras todas asentían en respuesta, no era novedad para ellas que Rob , a pesar de no ser un loud hacía más desmadre y escándalos que cualquiera.

Todas no terminaron de hablarse entre ellas hasta que Lola salió de su habitación, Lori les hizo una seña a todas haciéndoles entender que ella solamente hará las preguntas.

—¿Y Lola? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—

—A juzgar por su mirada, estoy segura de que él sólo piensa darnos alguna especie de… sorpresa, es lo pude interpretar de sus expresiones y sus dichos—

—Pero si no es mi cumpleaños— dijo Leni más confundida que de costumbre. Mientras que Lola seguía relatando.

—El dijo que este sería un gran día que nadie en la familia olvidará—

—Bueno, eso da mucho que pensar— decía Lynn.

—Ánimo chicas! — exclamó Luan

—de seguro el planea sorprendernos con alguna buena sorpresa para nosotras, después de todo, el nos ama mucho , a pesar de lo poco que hemos valorado lo que hizo por nosotras—

Lori bajó la mirada con cierta pena.

—Sé que cometimos un terrible error con esa tontería ridícula de la mala suerte, nunca se lo dije pero voy a tratar de ser la mejor hermana mayor posible para él y literalmente no soy la única que piensa lo mismo ¿cierto?—

—Cierto— respondieron todas.

—Bien, cuando Lincoln nos revele su sorpresa, lo que sea que es, vamos a aceptarla con gusto y alegría ¿entendido?—

—Entendido!—

—Bien, vayan haciendo lo que tengan que hacer— ordenó la mayor del teléfono con una sonrisa.

Todas regresaron a sus despectivas habitaciones.

—Espera Lori ¿y que pasará con Rob?— preguntó Leni.

—Te preocupas demasiado, no te preocupes por ese renacuajo Leni, ya regresará a casa , él siempre regresa, recuerda que es Rob—

—Oooh está bien—decía la "aérea" Leni recobrando su sonrisa de siempre.

Ignorando que "Rob" rondaba por ahí ,planeando algo no muy cool que digamos contra ellas.

En la armería de Royal Woods…

—Una calibre 12 carga automática, arma 45 cañón 4 con láser, Una uzi 9 milímetros, una caja de granadas, su compra, disculpe joven ¿pero para qué necesitas todo esto?— le preguntó el vendedor de armas llamado Chuck.

—Pienso retirar mis ahorros del banco—respondió Rob

—¿¡que!?—

—Jajaja era una broma p*nche viejo—

—Oh, me asustaste por un momento muchacho jajaja pero ya enserio ¿para qué usaras estas armas? Como propietario de una armería , tengo que saber para qué el cliente las compra, es una política de seguridad que tengo que obedecer lo entiende ¿no?—

—Voy a erradicar una familia de la faz de la tierra—

—Oh, ya veo… ¿y ellos hicieron malo? ¿se lo merecen?—

—¿algo malo señor? ¿Qué si se lo merecen? Pues claro que si! echaron a su único hijo varón fuera de la casa a dormir afuera como si fuera un simple animal —

—Oh entiendo, en ese caso, aquí tiene su compra señor y no olvide su recibo—

—Gracias Chuck, que tenga un buen día, por cierto, otro día voy a pasar para comprar ese misil nuclear que tiene de oferta en la vidriera : D—

El Rob hipnotizado salió con su compra, todo dentro de una bolsa tras su espalda como si fuera papa noel, el sonreía de forma satisfactoria, ahora tendría que pensar con qué trampa atraería a los Louds, el último lugar a donde los llevaría ya lo tenía bien pensado, así cumpliría con el contrato mágico, mientras que en el fondo de su subconciente, Rob hacía todo lo posible por romper la barrera mágica mental del Rob hipnotizado, el sabía que eso no le serviría de mucho, el recuperaría su cuerpo, sólo cuando el contrato mágico cumpla su propósito.

" _Muy bien, si o si tengo que salir de acá, tengo que advertir a los Loud principalmente al albino pendejo que no leyó antes de firmar"_

 _"Eso fue por causa tuya descerebrado, tú le dijiste que no lo leyera"_

 _"Sí pero…. ¿para qué el me hace caso? Ah no pará un poco , quien dijo eso" decía Rob observando en todas direcciones, hasta que el autor de aquella voz apareció, Rob no lo podía creer, era como verse al espejo, sólo que en vez de estar vestido como él, estaba vestido de científico y usaba lentes, como todo un nerd._

 _"¿Y vos quien sos? ¿y por que sos tan guapo?"_

 _"Yo soy tu lado inteligente, retrógrado, ah y también soy tu razonamiento" decía el otro Rob afirmándose los lentes._

 _"No sabía que mi mente tenía esas cosas, pensé que eras sólo una alucinación o un pobre intento de cosplay de Levi loud, es que bebí mucho esta mañana"_

 _"Pues claro que existo, sólo que tú no me sueles usar mucho, tú gran pedazo de aberración de la especie humana"_

 _"Bueno paremos un poco, ya te pareces a Lisa por la forma en que me hablas , qué ¿venís a romperme las guildas ahora que podés? ¿o qué?"_

 _"No para nada, no soy como tú ,cromañon" respondía el Rob científico afirmándose los lentes._

 _"Yo vine para decirte que me parece muy sensato de tu parte advertir a la familia de Lincoln o a Lincoln al menos"_

 _"¿y sólo para eso te apareciste ante mi como fantasma?"_

 _"No para nada, si combinamos nuestras fuerzas tal vez exista un porcentaje de probabilidad de romper esa barrera mágica en tu conciencia, y así le avises a Lincoln lo que debe hacer con el contrato"_

 _"Ojalá se haya dado cuenta de lo que acaba de firmar, así estaría buscando un modo de evitar que el Rob hipnotizado se quiebre a todos, él tiene el contrato"_

 _"Según mis cálculos quizás no lo haya leído aún, en fin , listo para disparar"_

 _"Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés anteojito"_

 _"siempre estoy listo, Neandertal "_

Y Así ambos Robs , el genio y el torpe desinteresado dispararon sus rayos mentales que salían de sus mentes, mientras que el rayo mental del Rob científico era puros números infinitos, el rayo mental del Rob que todos conocemos eran hot dogs.

Fuera de la mente arrebatada, El Rob hipnotizado se subió a Vanzilla y encendió el motor, afirmó el espejo del frente para poder ver hacia atrás.

—Muy bien Familia Loud ¿Listos para el paseo de sus vidas?— decía el Rob hipnotizado volteándose a los mencionados, quienes estaban atados de pies y manos como cerdos.

—Hmmm hmmm hmm!—

Fue todo lo que podían decir ya que el Rob hipnotizado les tapó la boca con una servilleta y telas alrededor de la boca de todos, no sólo las hermanas Loud, Los señores Rita Loud y Lynn sr fueron capturados junto con ellas, Rob desde el subconciente lo pudo ver todo, no lo podía creer, todos fueron atrapados.

 _"¿Pero que cara…!? Como fue que pasó esto tan rápido ¿de qué me perdi?"_

 _"Oh eso, estuviste tan enfocado en salir de aquí, que ni siquiera notaste lo que pasaba afuera, el tiempo aquí en el subconciente pasa muy rápido"_

 _"¿Pudimos ver cómo los agarró?"_

 _"Todo quedó registrado aquí, en mi Tablet"_ decía el científico mostrando su Tablet holográfica.

En dicha Tablet se podía apreciar como el Rob hipnotizado atrapó a cada miembro de la familia Loud, La primera presa fue la mayor Lori Loud, quien creyo que Bobby le estaba mensajeando para ir a una cita, el mensaje decía si no podía verla en un callejón oscuro, con la excusa de que había descubierto un local de comida cerca donde podían almorzar para un cita, aunque a la blonda mayor le pareció algo extraño el mensaje de texto, su ilusión de que Bobby lo llevaría a otra cita pudo más que su razonamiento y obedeció el mensaje. Lori llegó al dichoso callejón donde le había indicado "Bobby"

—Osito búbu, ya llegué Ahhh!—

Fue sorprendida al ver que alguien la capturó en una red , antes de que pudiera gritar siquiera, vió a su posible secuestrado, dejo de asustarse, y lo observó con una ceja levantada.

—Oh, sólo eres tu Rob ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?— preguntaba Lori en tono aburrido, luego de ver las locuras que hacía el chico interdimensional, esto no le pareció nada nuevo, algo le llamó su atención cuando este se volteó a responder.

—Es sólo una agradable sorpresa de tu hermano, ya lo verás Lori Loud—

Lori estaba algo perpleja, sabía que ese chico de la edad de Leni era Rob, pero esa mirada que tenía era muy diferente, apagada y fría, nada que ver con la mirada indiferente regular de "Todo me importa un carajo" que él suele tener, parecía como si otro ser se hubiera apoderado de él.

Con las demás hermanas, no fueron muy diferentes sus capturas, Ya que "Rob" conocía muy bien sus debilidades, sus muy obvios puntos débiles, con Lola y Lana, sólo tenía que llamarlas desde afuera de la escuela y decirles que tenía un chisme jugoso para la princesita y unas lombrices para la fontanera, Lucy Loud, la atrajo al cementerio con la excusa de que había visto una lápida de hace tres siglos que tenía sepultada a una mujer acusada de brujería, a Luna, simplemente tuvo que esconderse en un arbusto e imitar la voz de Mick Swagger para engañarla, con Leni Loud la modista, fue de lo más fácil, sólo que tenía colocar un vestido bajo una enorme caja sujetada por un palo atado a un hilo y esconderse tras un árbol a esperarla, en el caso de Luan Loud, se tuvo que afanar el celular de la Recontra emo Maggie, el mismo truco que usó para atrapar Lori.

Mensaje de "Maggie" a Luan:

 _"Hola Luan, soy yo, Rob hipnotizado emm…. quiero decir Maggie, sabes, estoy algo interesada en conocerte, me caes muy bien y quisiera que fuéramos mejores amigas, para que me enseñaras a ser un poco más… tu sabes, alegre, esto no es una trampa para exterminarte, repito no es ninguna trampa_ "

Sorprendentemente la comediante de los chistes de segunda se la creyó todita, al principio pensó que sería una broma, pero conociendo a Maggie, ella siempra palabras como trampa o exterminio, rápidamente fue a donde La supuesta chica Hater le había indicado, sólo para ser capturada por otra de las trampas de Rob.

En el caso de la joven deportista cabronsona, Lynn jr, solamente tuvo que provocarla, fue a una de sus prácticas de beisbol.

—Oye, hoy sí que te luciste, Francisco—dijo Lynn dándole un golpe amistoso al hombro del chico llamado Francisco.

—Eh Lynn!— La llamó una voz que la atleta inmediatamente reconoció.

—¿Qué pasa Rob?—preguntó volteándose para ver algo realmente desagradable , tanto que abrió grandes sus ojos en shock. El pelinegro tenía un objeto muy preciado para ella.

—Disculpáme, hace poco defequé detrás de un arbusto y como no tengo papel acá, espero que no te moleste que use este preciado trofeo de Kickboxing que ganaste para limpiarme—

Lentamente la ira y la furia desenfrenada se apoderaron de la atleta prodigio de la familia.

—¡Ven aquí con eso! ¡o voy a enterrarte este bate en donde ya sabes!— amenazó Lynn furiosa corriendo hacia Rob, este se fue rápidamente hacia los arbustos.

—¡Eso! ¡ven por mí! Maldita supersticiosa—

Rob no era un corredor nato, pero no necesitaba huir de Lynn Loud , si no acercarse a los arbustos, cuando el se adentró ahí, la atleta saltó sobre los arbustos como un tigre sorprediendo a su presa.

El arbusto se agitó demasiado, desde dentro se escuchaban sonidos de golpes y patadas, hasta que finalmente se oyó el sonido de un garrote golpeando la cabeza de alguien, luego de eso, no se escuchó ningún ruido, sólo a Rob emergiendo del arbusto con el garrote en la mano, silbando ,con una pesada bolsa negra tras su espalda, ya se imaginaran que o quien estaba adentro.

Cuando escuchó un gemido provenir de su bolsa, El Rob hipnotizado no dudó en estrellar dicha bolsa contra un árbol.

—Así me gusta, silencio puro—

Con Lisa sí que fue bastante difícil su captura, por ser la lista, debió ser cauteloso al momento de atraparla, no era precisamente Rick sanchez o Ford pines, pero aún así no se debería subestimarla, pero todos tienen una debilidad, y la de Lisa era su amiga Darcy. Así como lo hizo con Luna, sólo imitó su voz tras un arbusto.

 _"Ven Lisa ¿no quieres jugar a las escondidas?"_

 _"¿Darcy?"_

así fue como la capturó, aunque Lisa opuso resistencia, eso y el hecho que tenía una pistola láser para defenderse, el Rob hipnotizado logró arrebatársela.

—Ya no eres tan ruda sin tu juguetito ¿verdad cerebrito?—

"PSHH!" (patada a su entrepierna.)

—Toma eso energúnemo—

—AAAHG MI BOTÓN DE REPRODUCCIÓN!

Con los señores Loud, Lynn sr y Rita Loud sólo se necesitó esperar a que salieran de su trabajo en su horario de descanso, Luego de eso la Tablet holográfica desapareció, Luego el Rob genio le explicó a Rob que la pequeña Lily no contaba en el plan de venganza, además de que el contrato mágico de sicariato tiene una ética de no aniquilar bebés, ya que estos son inocentes y no concientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor, el chico interdimensional se alivió de ver que ese pedazo de papel tenía códigos, al menos una Loud estaría a salvo.

 _"Uy la bosta, tenemos que hacer algo pronto!" gritaba Rob alarmado y caminando o flotando hacia ambos lados pensativo._

 _"¿y qué podríamos hacer? unimos nuestras fuerzas y no sirvió ni un carajo" respondía el Rob genio harto de ver todos sus esfuerzos hechos al pedo_

 _"Wow así que si podías tus osadas guarangadas "_

 _"Obvio no olvides que yo soy tú mentecato " decía el Rob genio._

 _"¿Y por qué no nos pidieron ayuda par de salames?" dijo una tercera voz._

 _Ambos se voltearon para ver sorprendidos a otros Robs pero de diferentes colores, Uno era verde, uno era amarillo, otro era violeta, otro era de color rojo y con expresión molesta, habían otros más de diferentes colores._

 _"Déjenme adivinar, ustedes son mis emociones ¿verdad?"_

 _"Eso eso eso" decía un Rob moviendo el dedo. "Yo soy tu emoción tontería"_

 _"y yo soy tu ira cabrón" decía el Rob rojo sin expresión_

 _"Yo soy tu desagrado, y me da asco todo" djo el Rob verde._

 _"Yo soy tu miedo, o sea que soy re cagonazo" dijo el Rob color violeta. habían con otros 15 Robs de diferentes colores deacuerdo a sus emociones._

 _"Si si , a todos ustedes ya los conozco ya, supongo que vienen a echarnos una mano"_

 _"No una si no veinte ¿entienden? Jajaja" dijo un Rob color naranja (humor)_

 _Luego de ese chiste pedorro, el Rob de la ira le dio un patadón al del Humor._

 _"Auch mis pelotitas!"_

 _"Te dije que la terminaras con los chistes"_

 _"No puedo evitarlo es mi pinche naturaleza"_

 _"Bueno ya que están, empujemos! Y con fuerza!" gritó Rob "adopten posiciones!"_

 _Todos los Robs, las emociones , el genio y el auténtico por suerte irreemplazable , se agacharon extendiendo sus dos piernas y juntaron sus dos manos acumulando energía._

 _"Kame… hame… Haaaaaaaaaa!"_

Mientras afuera de la mente de Rob.

En una vieja refinería abandonada de Royal Woods que debía ser demolida hace años, pero el alcalde de la comunidad era un incompetente.

—Familia Louuuud, ¡Despierten!—

Gritó "Rob" derramándoles tripas de pescado. El olor hizo que todos despertaran de su inconciencia no voluntaria.

—Eww qué asco!— gritó Leni.

—Rob ¿Literalmente tienes idea de cuanto me tomará quitar ese maldito olor de mi ropa?— dijo Lori molesta, pronto ella y toda su familia notaron algo, vieron que todos estaban atados, colgando, y debajo de ellos había un enorme tanque de ácido.

—Rob ¿¡Nos puedes explicar qué signfica esto!?— preguntó Lola igual de molesta que las demás.

—Bueno, yo quería un tanque de acero fundido, pero el escritor de este fic no tenía mucho presupuesto, así que me conformo con este tanque de ácido—

La princesita lo observó confundida por un momento, pero recobró su postura.

—¿Te volviste Loco!? Me refiero a qué hacemos colgando sobre este tanque!?—

—Ooooh eso, verán, esta es la sorpresa que Lincoln quería para ustedes, el quiere que los ponga a todos patas pa arriba— respondió con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Pero si no somos mascotas en entrenamiento— dijo Leni con sus típicas frases Lenianas.

—No, mientes Rob! Lincoln nunca nos haría algo así, y sé que tu tampoco— dijo Luna excéptica con la revelación.

—¿Enserio? Eso no fue lo que él me dijo cuando ustedes lo desecharon afuera como si fuera nada, y sólo por creer que una boludez tan grande como lo es la yeta, o sea la mala suerte, rockera—

—¡eso fue hace unas semanas!— se justificó Lynn.

— yo admití que fue mi error y una gran estupidez mía al culparlo e inventar una excusa barata, además el nos perdonó, no creo que Lincoln sea capaz de hacernos esto ¡Me niego a creerlo!—

—Es verdad, yo no sé en diablos qué estaba pensando al dejar a mi único hijo dormir afuera como si fuera un animal, no me considero la mejor madre del mundo, le fallé, me prometí a mi misma que no sucedería otra vez— decía Rita algo aterrada con lo que Rob estaba por hacer.

—¿Saben qué? Ya es tarde para lamentarse Louds, dicen que están arrepentidos, pero Linky me dijo que ustedes todavía lo obligan a ser ayudante de sus experimentos, cumpleaños, prácticas dolorosas, entre otras cosas, nunca hicieron ni madres por su único hermano, hermanas Loud, las cosas aún seguían como antes, y eso es lo que lo molestó, lo que lo encabronó, cree que el no vale nada para ustedes, ustedes aún no le obsequian ni un poco de su tiempo libre, y es justo por ese motivo que ocurrió esa jalada de la mala suerte, el cree que no aprendieron, y teme que se vuelva a repetir, son egoístas ¿¡LO ENTIENDEN AHORA "FAMILIA" O LES HAGO UN DIBUJITO!?—

Todos los Loud se quedaron mudos al escuchar las severas palabras de Rob, estuvieron recordando los últimos días, y ahora que lo pensaban, si, el pelinegro y Lincoln tenían razón, ellas se disculparon con él, el las perdonó, se prometieron ser mejores hermanas a partir de entonces, cosa que no cumplieron, ya que aún mandoneaban a Lincoln para hacer los quehaceres o acompañarlas en algún evento, no le daban a su único hermano ni un respiro, y supone que desde esa maldita vez lo tratarían mejor, pero ahora ya era tarde y pronto tendrían su merecido.

—Por suerte estoy aquí para remediarlo, no se preocupen, que esto no dolerá mucho, al menos eso dicen : ) —

El Rob hipnotizado caminó hacia la palanca que los sumergiría en el ácido, mientras que Los Loud gritaban y le suplicaban que por favor no lo hiciera. Todos ignoraban que ese chico que sería su vérdugo no parecía ser él, todos menos Lisa quien lo observaba de forma sospechosa.

—Emm unidades fraternas ¿no notan que Rob actúa algo extraño?—

Todos la observaron a la genio, mientras que Lori negó con la cabeza.

—Lisa, él siempre actúa extraño , incluso más que Lucy—

—Suspiro, este es el mejor momento de mi vida— decía la gótica sonriendo por primera vez de saber que tendría un final escalofriante.

—No Lori, no me refiero a extraño nivel Rob si no a extraño extraño—

—Ahhhh— decía toda la familia empezando a entender lo que la genio quería decir. Lynn observa al super sorete chocando y caminando contra la pared como un avatar de videojuego.

—No lo sé Lisa, yo lo veo igual de tarado—

—¿y dónde estará Lincoln?— preguntó Leni.

De repente todos abrieron los ojos al ver que la cabeza de Rob se agitaba hacia todas partes como un robot a punto de estallar, los ojos verdes desaparecieron, Rob había recuperado su cuerpo pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien Louds, escuchen no tengo mucho tiempo, me costó recuperar mi cuerpo y mi conciencia, para poder decirles esto, Verán esta es la versión real, el gasparín de Lincoln firmó un contrato mágico—

—¿Contrato mágico? No inventes— dijo Luna.

—Pues así fue " yumi yoshimura" ¿me dejas continuar?, el quería un modo de vengarse de ustedes por echarlo afuera a dormir en la interperie, le dije que era un contrato de bromas crueles, fui un boludo total ,un pendejo, no lo culpen a él, yo muy idiota le dije que no hacía falta leerlo y firmó el contrato equivocado sin que yo lo viera tampoco—

—¿De qué contrato equivocado hablas chico?— preguntó el señor Loud.

—Un contrato de sicariato, lo firmo sin leer, se supone que debía hacerles pasar el peor dia de sus p*nches vidas, no el último dia en que respiren, jeje, me mandé una gran cagada ¿no?— decía Rob sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras que Los Loud secuestrados lo miraban molesto.

—¿¡Como puedes ser tan estúpido!?— gritó Lynn furiosa.

—¿te das cuenta de por que te equivocaste de papel vamos a morir idiota!?—

—No deberías sorprenderte tanto Lynn, recuerda que es Rob— dijo Lori.

—Cierto, cierto— decían Luan, Lana , Lola, Lisa y Lucy mientras asentían.

—¡Ahora como dinos como remediar esto para luego convertirte en pretzel humano!—

—Hey hey Blonda, tampoco me echés el paquete a mi, nada de esto hubiera pasado si ciertos "PADRES" y cierta hermana "MAYOR!"" no hubieran dejado que la pelotuda superstición de Lynn fuera demasiado lejos, para ser sincero, merecen hacerse boleta de esta forma y muchas formas dolorosas , pero no es lo que me pidió Lincoln, además si los destruyo ¿qué serie le dará de comer al viejo Nick? ¿dora la exploradora? Por favor —

—Sólo dime la solución Rob— decía Lori con los dientes apretados claramente irritada.

—Okey, Lincoln tiene el contrato, al parecer el pequeño GIL no lo ha leído, lo único que tiene que hacer es romper el..AHHHHH ESTÁ REGRESANDO, EL HIJO DE PERRA ESTÁ REGRESANDO!—

De repente los ojos del chico interdimensional volvieron a ser de color verde brilloso, el Rob hipnotizado por la magia del contrato había vuelto.

—Uy eso fue raro ¿en dónde estaba?—

—Ibas a bajarnos al ácido :D —

—¡Leni!— le gritaron todos enojados menos Lucy, mientras que Lynn le dio un cabezazo al estar atada cerca de ella.

—auch!—

—Oh, gracias por recordármelo Leni, hora de flotar familia Loud :D —

Decía mientras bajó la palanca, haciendo que la cadena baje lentamente hacia el ácido.

—AAAAHHHHH D : — gritaron todos.

—No tan rápido Rob!— gritó una voz, toda la familia asombró a ver a su posible rescatador.

—¡Lincoln! :D— exclamaron todos al ver al hombrecito de la familia, acompañado por Clyde.

—¿cómo nos encontraste hijo?— preguntó Rita.

—Bueno, cuando leía el contrato, me dí cuenta de por que se tardaron en venir a la casa, verán esto fue lo que pasó—

 _(Flashback.)_

 _Clyde se extrañó mucho al ver que tocaban el timbre con tanto apuro, cuando abrió , se encontró con Lincoln alarmado tomándolo por los hombros._

 _—¡Clyde , tienes que ayudarme! Acabo de descubrir que Rob me hizo firmar un contrato mágico de sicariato!—_

 _—Un qué!?_

 _—te lo resumiré, quería vengarme de toda mi familia por lo del asunto de la mala suerte, así que le encargué a Rob esa tarea, el me hizo firmar un contrato mágico, yo no lo leí y lo firmé, ahora él siendo controlado por el contrato ¡Va a aniquilar a mi familia!—_

 _Clyde no cambiaba su expresión tranquila, lo seguía observando , tratando de procesar lo que su mejor amigo le contó._

 _—Clyde ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Los acabará!—_

 _Clyde aún estaba sin reaccionar, Lincoln rodó los ojos y suspiró._

 _—Eso implica que también va a matar a Lori—_

 _—¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO LINCOLN! No me tardo—_

 _Clyde entró a su casa, por un segundo, al segundo salió con una pantalón de soldado, y botas de militar, su físico estaba al descubierto, con una cinta alrededor de su frente, dos rayas de crayones pintados en ambos lados de su rostro, el chico se creía Rambo, con expresión seria habló:_

 _—rescatemos a Lori—_

 _Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa Loud, para ver si había alguna pista sobre el paradero de Rob o algún miembro de la ruidosa familia. El peliblanco pudo notar que Vanzilla no estaba, Clyde divisó algo._

 _—Lincoln ¿eso sirve para una pista?— preguntó el moreno de lentes. Lincoln se fijó que Vanzilla dejó un rastro de gasolina, ellos no lo sabían, pero antes de arrancar, Rob logró controlar parte de su brazo derecho para causar una pequeña fuga_ _de gasolina en el motor y así guiar al peliblanco._

 _(Fin del flashback)_

—Un momento ¿¡dejaste a Lily sola en casa!?—

—¡claro que no Lori! Tuve que llamar a carol pingrey, y antes de que preguntes por qué la llamé a ella, es por que no tuve tiempo para ir a dejarla con Ronnie anne—

—bueno, todo muy lindo esto, pero tenemos una aniquilación en vivo aquí, no queremos decepcionar a los televidentes ¿no ven las cámaras?—

—¿qué?— dijeron todos, observaron que no era joda lo que decía el pelinegro, las cámaras alrededor en todo el lugar, Luan se sintió tonta al no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

—Si así es, todo royal Woods nos están viendo, verán, el contrato decía que debía humillarlos también— dijo Rob antes de voltearse a las cámaras.

—No se preocupen queridos televidentes, ya podrán ver la aniquilación de la familia Loud, patrocinado por bimbo :v —

(Los televidentes)

El señor quejón= qué bien, a esto sí le llamo una buena programación ¡extermínalos chico!

Alentó el señor quejón muy a pesar de odiar a Rob debido a que el muy pendejo suele venor a su patio a destruir sus gnomos o defecar en su jardín de vez en cuando, pero los Louds eran más insufribles para él por los ruidos.

La maestra Johnson= quien diría que los Loud saldrían en una película, ¡vamos sálvalos mi buen alumno Lincoln!

Cookie= papá papá! ¡Mira! ¡Lincoln y su familia están en la tele!—

El padre de Cookie observa el show algo preocupado, no sabía si lo que veía era real o sólo pura actuación.

Chandler= Oh esto va estar bueno, que lástima que Lincoln no sea el que caiga al ácido ajajajaja.

Alistair (el niño rico.)= Hmm esto se ve algo interesante.

En la casa Santiago…

La familia Santiago también estaba viendo el "programa", mientras que Bobby observaba emocionado pensando que era sólo una actuación, Ronnie anne observaba preocupada por la seguridad de su novio no oficial, sólo ella sabía lo que pasaba en realidad, ya que Lincoln le contó todo luego de preguntarle desesperadamente si no había visto a Rob o a Lori.

—Asi que por eso Lori no me escribió, está saliendo en una película ¡que sorpresa! ¡cada dia estoy más orgulloso de mi novia!— exclamaba Bobby.

—Vamos patético, tú puedes hacerlo— decía Ronnie para sí misma en tono de preocupación.

—así que ¿qué mejor manera de hacer eso, que grabarlos siendo devorados por los átomos de hidrógeno, azufre y oxígeno que conforman el ácido, en video, siendo reproducido, cientos de veces, en youtube, Facebook, la deep web y la wiki de The loud house? ¿¡qué mejor venganza que esa!? cabronazo eh? jua jua juaaa— dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos lo observaron con miedo, pero todos sabían bien que ese no era Rob.

—Por cierto, qué lento baja esa cadena, veré si no puedo acelerar esta cosa—

Pero cuando Rob se acercó siquiera a la palanca, Clyde disparó la uzi 9 milimetros con hacia la misma , desactivándola al instante, la cadena se detuvo, Los Loud suspiraron aliviados.

—¿de donde chingados sacaste esa arma?— preguntó Rob desconcertado.

—dejaste un gran saco con tus armas al lado de la puerta idiota— dijo Clyde señalando con el dedo al saco de Rob.

(imitó a homero.)

—DOUH! … Bueno ya que— el chico interdimensional sacó un arma de su bolsillo y comenzó a disparar ,no a los Louds, si no a la cadena que los sujetaba. cosa que Lincoln ya tuvo previsto.

—Oh no ¡No lo harás Rob!— gritó arrojándole una jarra de jugo de limón natural directo a los ojos.

—AHHG MIS OJOS! ¡ARDEN! ¡Me lleva la chiruza!—

—Fiuu estuvo cerca—

—Al menos tengo mi maldito sentido auditivo—

para sorpresa y terror de todos, Rob sacó una escopeta apuntando a la cadena, logró atinarle pero quedó medio rota, no se rompió del todo, un balazo más y caian al ácido.

—Sólo tengo tres balas ,tendré que aprovecharlas bien, oh si, muy bien—

—AHHHH estamos perdidos!—gritó Lynn.

Toda la familia entró en pánico, lo que no sabían es que sus gritos sólo guiaban al Rob hipnotizado a pesar de estar algo ciego por el jugo, sus ruidosos gritos condenaban a la familia Loud, valga la ironía ¿no?

—¡Eso, sigan gritando mamones! así sabré hacia dónde apunto—

—¡Silencio! ¿¡no ven que le están facilitando las cosas con sus gritos!?— gritó Clyde

Pero a los Loud les costaba mantener la calma, la cadena estaba media rota, en cualquier momento caerían, no paraban de gritar. El moreno se fue corriendo a pelear contra Rob, pero apenas se acercó, a pesar de tener la visión borrosa lo sintió venir, en un acto rápido, le quitó los anteojos, los arrojó al acido, y continuó disparando.

" _Oh rayos, por estas cosas prefiero lentes de contacto"_ pensó clyde.

—Lo siento mucho!— se disculpaba el peliblanco.

—No quería que nada de esto pasara, quería vengarme pero no de esta manera—

—¡Lincoln, esto es lo más tonto que pudiste haber hecho!— gritó Lana molesta.

—¡cuando salgamos de esta, no te invitaré a mis fiestas de té por dos semanas!—gritó Lola.

—¿¡Cómo rayos puedes firmar un contrato sin leerlo!? Rob nos contó todo ¡Eso es literalmente muy insensato de tu parte hermanito!— gritó Lori, hasta que un pensamiento la invadió, Rob d había mencionado que Lincoln debía romper algo ¿pero qué? ¿el contrato mágico tal vez? ¡el contrato!

—¡Eso es! ¡Lincoln! ¡el contrato! ¡tienes que romperlo!

—¿crees que funcione?—

—¡Sólo hazlo!—

(un balazo la asusta.)

—Ahhh ¡cuidado con mi cabello Rob!

—Me chupa un huevo!—le gritó el.

—¡Oye Rob!— gritó Lincoln, este lo observó en shock.

—¡El contrato se cancela!—

Lincoln parte el papel en dos, toda la magia de energía verde que poseía a Rob abandonó su cuerpo saliendo por sus ojos y boca, el muy boludo cayó al suelo agotado, al fín había recuperado su cuerpo.

—Uhg! Lo hiciste justo a tiempo, eso sí que estuvo bien cerca—

—Te felicito campeón, bien hecho— decía Lynn Sr.

La alegría de los Loud no duró mucho ya que la cadena que los sujetaba se rompió y cayeron.

—¡CARAJO!— Rob rápidamente sacó una pistola de rayo congelante que se afanó de la habitación de Lisa y disparó al ácido convirtiéndolo en hielo, el hielo en el que cayeron se rompió y ahora se estaban ahogando,

—Emm Linc dime que tu familia sabe nadar—

—No si están atados—

—Ay la huevada cuántica, salvémoslos.

(Mientras tanto los televidentes.)

El señor quejón= Pero que pésimo programa, lo peor que he visto ¿para esto pago la trasmisión de cable?

La maestra Johnson= bien hecho Lincoln!

Cookie= Siiiii! (saltando.)

Chandler= ah pero qué estupidez ¿por esto cambié la lucha libre?

Alistair=Aburridoooo , otro.

Ronnie anne= ese es mi nov… digo casi novio.

En los siguientes dias, toda la familia Loud, a excepción de Lincoln y Lily, pescaron un resfríado por su exposición al agua helada, Para cuando Lincoln fue a llevarles abrigo y sábanas, todas desaparecieron misteriosamente. (por no decir que Rob tuvo algo que ver) y en su lugar tuvieron que abrigarlos con trajes de ardilla a cada uno, al principio se negaron, pero luego aceptaron, se merecían eso al menos, Lincoln y el tarado Rob cuidaron de ellos, estarían tranquilos , por ahora, conociendo a Lynn sr y a Rita, ellos les darían algún castigo, siempre hay que leer lo que uno firma, para que nunca suceda algo así de nuevo, a Lincoln le dijeron que tendría sólo un día sin postre, pero le darían una semana de tiempo libre para sus propias actividades que tanto anhelaba, leer cómics en calzoncillos, jugar en el arcade, etc, se lo debían y ellos como padres lo sabían.

Aunque con Rob el castigo fue más severo obviamente por su descuido, ahora él sería el ayudante de todas sus hijas hasta que la semana libre de Lincoln termine.

—¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!— grito él tratando de escapar de Lynn con quien ahora debía entrenar.

—A donde vas Rob? todavía falta que practiquemos Karate amigo—decía Lynn con una sonrisa mientras lo arrastraba hacia el patio.

—PSHH! (Patada)

—AHhgggg! ¡mis costillas! Maldita Loca!

 **FIN, mentira…. Continuará….**

(música de ending, Turn it up Loud)

TURN IT UP LOUD!

Shake the floor and burn it up say!

HEY! HEY! HEY! TURN IT UP LOUD!

Life is never loud enough say, HEY! HEY! HEY!,

TURN IT UP LOUD!

The growd goes wild and hear their fear.

No matter it's wrong and up to loud

It's time to craph we're blowing up.

Well say me and top it off

Dance with me.

Come dance with me.

I feeling coming on

The feelings getting strong

Sometimes say we should be seen and not heard

I just speak louder than our words

TURN IT UP LOUD!

Shake the floor and burn it up say!

HEY, HEY, HEY! TURN IT UP LOUD!

Life is never loud enough say, HEY! HEY! HEY!.

TURN IT UP LOUD!

Uh, uh, uh, uh…

TURN IT UP LOUD!

 **Jaja espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y ojalá hayan notado algunas referencias, perdón si no les pareció tan divertido a algunos, al menos saben cómo se vería Rob como malvado, aunque estaba hipnotizado XD, los siguientes capítulos mejorarán, esto apenas empieza, nos leemos, la canción "Turn it up Loud" es de la serie misma, pueden verla en youtube. Nos leemos.**


	3. Cuento para las gemelas

**Bien, bien amigos, antes de empezar quiero decir que me alegra que a algunos les guste la pequeña parodia, sé bien que algunos estaran hartos de los fics que tengan de referente a "Not such luck" pero es el episodio que más esta en boca de este fandom que el mismo Loudcest, y por eso decidí empezar con eso, así como parodié la guerra de ships en "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob" , no me odien, pero ese episodio de NSL no me pareció tan malo, he visto episodios peores en Ed edd y Eddy (serie de mi infancia)**

 **agradecimientos enormes para Sam the stormbringer, J Nagera, Rcurrent, y T10507 por sus reviews positivos, y por que disfrutaron el fic.**

 **Bueno, empezaremos primero por como se formó la reputación de Rob en la dimensión de The Loud house.**

* * *

 **Cuento para las gemelas.**

¿Quién rayos era Rob? esa era la pregunta que casi todo el pueblo de Royal Woods se formulaba, todo comenzó simplemente cuando los vecinos comenzaron a notar un habitante más en la famosa casa de los ruidos incesantes, un adolescente de 16 años aparentemente ¿Quién sería tan insensato y poco cuerdo para vivir en una casa con una familia cuyo único patrón que siguen es el caos? La respuesta era Rob.

Bueno, al principio algunos de los vecinos siempre que veían al misterioso joven recostado en uno de los arboles frente a la casa bebiéndose una lata de soda, se acercaron a él para preguntarle quien era él y por que razón vivía en la residencia de los Loud.

El era imbécil pero no lo era tanto como para revelarles la verdad por que… uno, no le creerían, dos, lo tomarían por loco, así que simplemente respondió que era un nómada que estaba de paso, y la familia Loud le concedió un asilo temporal, un mochilero, creo que así les dicen a los recorren países y ciudades, pensó el.

Esa mentira pobremente elaborada no era del todo inventada, sí, el sería un mochilero pero de dimensiones alternas, y ahora estaba tomándose unas minivacaciones en esta dimensión.

El nombre de Rob no tardó en hacerse muy popular en todo Royal Woods, pues el ya había hecho algunas cosas destructivas que no pasaron tanto a mayores, bueno, puede que lo hayan arrestado en algunas ocasiones, encerrado en una celda por una noche o hasta que llegara el señor Loud y pagara la fianza claro, desde que el tal Rob había llegado a la casa Loud, los ruidos eran más intensos que antes, tanto que algunos vecinos ya colocaban letreros con letras grandes en las cercanías de sus casas.

 _"En venta"_

Los que les sorprendía a todos era que el señor quejón, el único vecino que vivía al lado de los Loud, no se queria mudar de ahí, ni tampoco enloquecer, no sólo por el hecho de que la infame casa de locos fuera más escandalosa que nunca, sino por el hecho de que Rob a veces aparecía para destruir los gnomos de su jardín trasero. Cuando alguno se acercó a su casa y le preguntó por qué no se mudaba de ahí cuanto antes , el simplemente respondió que ya estaba viejo como para pensar en mudanzas.

—hace tiempo que empezé a acostumbrarme a los molestos ruidos de los Loud, además el único varón de la familia (sin contar al padre) Lincoln, ya me explicó que ese maldito vago sólo estará unas semanas y luego se largará, en cuanto a Rob , no te preocupes, acabo que colocar trampas para oso en mi jardín—

En la escuela no hubo excepción, todos se preguntaban quien era el adolescente que casi siempre estaba junto a Lincoln y Clyde, Rob sólo se podría reunir con ellos durante el receso, como era de la edad de Leni, el compartía clases con Lori y con Leni, por causa de Lucy y Lisa , quienes ya lo conocían desde mucho antes que se hospedara en la casa, corrieron la voz de que Rob en realidad era un chico de otra dimensión que le encantaba divertirse sin importarle las consecuencias. No les tomaron mucho la molestia de ser discretas con el tema, Aunque hubo algunos excépticos, no tardaron en cambiar de parecer cuando un día, un bravucón que era del mismo salín de clases donde estudiaba Leni, quiso intimidar a Rob con sus puños y este como defensa, metió su cabeza en la cavidad anal de uno de sus complices. sacó una bazuca de su bolsillo y los hizo volar fuera de la escuela. Y luego se dispuso a caminar en la cafetería como si nada.

Viendo que esas acciones eran físicamente imposibles para cualquiera, desde ese día todos en la escuela (a excepción de los profesores) empezaron a tomar las palabras de la chica gótica y la pequeña superdotada nerd como verídicas.

Incluso Ronnie anne Santiago quien no le daba mucha importancia a casi nada a su alrededor, tuvo curiosidad sobre aquel nuevo habitante en la casa de Lincoln. Por supuesto que Lincoln si o si tuvo que contarle sobre la procedencia de Rob, y como llegó ahí, ya que mentirle a Ronnie anne significaba ganarse una paliza con todos los intereses.

Volviendo al tema de la casa Loud, el querido Rob , por así decirlo, fue fruto de muchas investigaciones de parte de Lisa, ella le pidió todo tipo de muestras de ADN al chico interdimensional como cabellos, saliva, y sangre por supuesto, cosa que el accedió a cambio de algunos inventos de su habitación, el intercambio fue justo, Lisa quería investigar sobre como Rob podía romper las barreras de la física como si nada, con las estupideces que hacía, a su modo de ver Rob sólo era un idiota con poderes, pero pensó que investigarlo quizás traería unos grandes avances científicos.

Mientras que Lucy sostenía su firme creencia en que Rob era sólo un especie de ente oscuro mágico interdimensional que representa al caos bajo la forma de un humano, Lisa quería demostrar lo contrario, buscarle una explicación científica sobre el tema de Rob (en otras palabras buscarle la quinta pata al gato, ya saben cómo es Lisa, niega lo ilógico)

Incluso Lisa entrevistó a Rob, mientras tomaba notas de sus palabras. Quería saber sobre su origen, el por qué de su existencia, como era su mundo natal , y también como era su vida cuando era un ser humano común y corriente, mencionó que ya había estado en Royal Woods en algunos puntos del pasado por lo que investigó sobre los sucesos históricos en Royal Woods en su laptop , el tenía la habilidad envidiable de viajar en el tiempo, pero ese poder sólo se podía usar cada dos meses según Rob, cuando investigó grande fue su sorpresa al ver algunas fotos en blanco y negro, gráficos antiguos, en uno se veía a Rob colocando un letrero de "Pateame el asterisco" a uno de los fundadores del pueblo, Lisa levantó una ceja ante esa imagen, leyó sobre algunos sucesos ocurridos en la comunidad, y pudo notar que Rob era el causante, no apropósito, eso era más que obvio.

¿La explosión de una fábrica en el 70? Rob fue el causante, ¿el concierto de Mick swagger donde su guitarra eléctrica estalló causando un apagón en todo el pueblo en 1995? Rob fue el causante , La gran inundación de Royal Woods de 1938? Rob fue el causante, en toda las fotos de esos sucesos se veía al sorete con su típica cara de zángano, por lo que no le costó mucho deducir la causa de esos hechos.

Las cosas se tornaron más interesantes para todos fue cuando la noche del 13 de enero, todas las transmisiones del pueblo en la Tv fueron interrumpidas , en las pantallas de cada televisor de cada casa, se vió al chico interdimensional tratando de destruir a la familia Loud, al querer bajarlos a un tanque de ácido, aunque la mayoría pensó que ese "Show" era sólo una película falsa con muy mal presupuesto y mala calidad, La policía no dudó en visitar la residencia Loud e interrogar a los adultos del hogar , Rob convenció al señor y la señora Loud de seguir la corriente con los rumores de la comunidad, decir qué todo eso que vieron era pura actuación y parte del canal.

Para suerte de toda la familia Loud , el par de policías les creyeron y se marcharon, no sin que antes uno de ellos le dejara una tarjeta con su número a Rob ya que ese oficial quería ser actor o al menos un extra.

Luego de ese evento la popularidad de Rob había aumentado, no sólo ganándose el temor de los vecinos hacia él por su caótica forma de divertirse, si no también el respeto de algunos estudiantes en la escuela de Royal Woods. Especial los adolescentes, Tanto que muchos se acercaban a Lucy por primera vez para inundarla de preguntas.

—¿Qué onda con Rob Lucy?

—¿Es cierto que intentó destruirte a ti a tu familia?

—últimamente Lincoln se junta más con él que con Clyde ¿son amigos de verdad?

—dicen que viene de otra dimensión ¿es eso verdad? ¿segura que no viene a conquistarnos?

—Por las veces en que lo he visto en la sala de detención no me parece buena influencia para tu hermano ¿Rob es bueno o malo?—

La Loud gótica calmadamente respondía todas las preguntas que le venían.

—Una onda tan destructiva al grado de no saber si me agrada o no

—por supuesto, lo malo es que no lo logró. (la observaron con confusión)

—Sí, a Lincoln le agrada mucho Rob, siempre se divierten juntos, jamás lo vi tan sonriente con alguien, pero no por eso va a dejar de lado a su amigo Clyde.

—Sí , proviene de una dimensión desconocida más allá de nuestra comprensión, créanme, no querrán saber las imágenes profanas que hacen de nosotros o la forma en que nos imaginan en su mundo, descuiden, el no piensa en conquistar nuestro mundo, eso le parece muy aburrido.

—Sí, obviamente es una mala influencia pero no arrastra a Lincoln hacia los problemas ya que el lo aprecia como si fuera un hermanito para el, que si es bueno o es malo? No sabría decirte , según el libro de invocaciones, a Rob le encanta divertirse, incluso si eso trae algún desastre posteriormente, suspiro, parece un buen chico, pero no se sabe si es bueno o malo, sólo sé que su cabeza flota, junto con la de Leni, ni yo misma he podido comprenderlo, créanme, es un verdadero dilema hablar de Rob… suspiro.

Terminó de decir.

Lisa estaba al tanto de todos los rumores relacionados con Rob, se sorprendió cuando Lori le contó que en un grupo virtual de redes sociales llamada "vecinos de Royal Woods" publicaron una foto de Rob haciendo "Fuck you" junto con la descripción "me sorprende que desde que este vándalo se mudara con los Loud esa casa se haya hecho más escandalosa e insoportable de lo habitual, es todo, me mudo a Huntington oaks", todo visto desde su celular, el perfil era desconocido.

Eso hizo que las tuercas mentales de la genio prodigio de cuatro años volvieran a girar ¿acaso Rob causa alguna influencia al vivir en la casa Loud? Esa teoría no podría ser tan descabellada, decidió recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron entre su familia y Rob, al recordarlos tomaría nota de ellos.

( _empiezan los Flashbacks.)_

 _La señora Rita Loud venía de las compras en el supermercado. Al bajarse llamó a sus retoños y al huésped._

 _—chicos! Rob! vengan a ayudarme con las bolsas!—_

 _En eso todas los hermanos y Lincoln junto con Rob se asomaron a la compuerta trasero de vanzilla con las bolsas._

 _—Les apuesto que Literalmente yo llevaré más bolsas— apostó Lori._

 _—Oh pues ya rugiste mija— respondió Rob._

 _Asi todos agarraron las bolsas que pudieron y corrieron a toda velocidad al final todos terminaron chocando y en el suelo, Luna fue la ganadora, esta no dudó en dar su baile de victoria y cantar._

 _—¡Bien Luna! Más bolsas queeé bolsas queeé!—_

 _En ese momento, Rob aprovechó para arrebatarle las bolsas y correr hacia dentro de la casa._

 _—Jaja Pendeja!—_

 _—¿ah? Hey, Vuelve aquí Rob!—_

 _…_

 _En la noche todos estaban en la sala viendo en el televisor un programa en el que estaban deacuerdo, todo calmo hasta que …_

 _—¡Chicos hora de dormir!— gritó Lynn Sr_

 _—¡eso también va para ti Rob!—_

 _—Maldita sea…—_

 _—Subiré a las escaleras primero!— apostó la fontanera Lana._

 _Todos corrieron amontonándose en las escaleras para terminar cayendo unas sobre otras quedando apretadas, Lynn Loud llegó primero a la "meta"._

 _—JAJA perdedores!—_

 _Celebró ella bailando y caminando hacia su habitación , mientras las derrotadas la observaron molestas._

 _—Oigan ¿qué pasó con Rob?—_

 _—¡quitense de encima, Incestuosas!_

 _—¿Eso responde tu pregunta Leni? — dijo Lola sarcástica._

 _…._

 _En el único baño de la casa, el inodoro se quedó atascado de nuevo, Rob se había devorado una docena de hamburguesas, y ya deducirán lo que pasó después, pero el chico interdimensional tenía un az bajo la manga o eso creía el muy idiota. Lincoln tenía sus dudas._

 _—Oye Rob ¿creés que sea seguro que uses dinamita para destapar el inodoro?_

 _—Me da igual si no lo es—_

 _"BOOM!"_

 _La explosión causó que toda la zona del vecindario de la avenida franklin temblara, destapó el inodoro si, pero la joda es que ya no había inodoro, Lincoln y Rob estaban cubiertos de humo con los ojos bien abiertos, Lola abrió la puerta._

 _—¡Le diré a papá!—_

 _…_

 _En Vanzilla, toda la familia Loud tenía un paseo familiar, Si, a Rob también lo invitaron, él se sentó junto a Lincoln, Lynn estaba en el medio de ellos, La Loud deportista se encontraba aburrida hasta que se le ocurrió una idea._

 _—Oye Lincoln, Juguemos a Autoataque._

 _—¿Cómo se juega?_

 _—Yo te golpeo cada vez que pasa un auto._

 _Frente a Vanzilla pasó un enorme y extenso camión que transportaba autos._

 _—Ohh buen momento—_

 _(golpes)_

 _"Pshh!" "Pshh!" "Pshh!" "Ugh!"_

 _—Oh oh, Mi turno, mi pinche turno— dijo Rob._

 _—Lynn Loud JR, por cada autobús que pase yo te daré un madrazo—_

 _—Oh, suerte con eso , hasta ahora no he visto pasar ninguno— decía la atleta con tono victorioso._

 _Para su desgracia, una larga fila de autobuses pasó al lado de Vanzilla. ¿casualidad creada del autor? Tal vez._

 _—Jejeje prepará tu hombro hija de p*ta—_

 _…_

 _El dia de los inocentes había llegado en Royal Woods, un día infame y considerado el día más temido que los viernes 13 para la familia Loud. Ya que en esta "festividad" por asi decirlo, soportaban las implacables bromas de Luan hasta que el reloj marque la medianoche, La familia Loud encontró los muebles pegados sobre el techo._

 _—Ups, parece que esta broma está patas para arriba jajaja ¿entienden?—_

 _La siguiente broma fue cuando la casa se llenó de gallinas._

 _—Veo que necesitarán mucho a "pollo" jajaja ¿entienden?—_

 _Todos gruñeron molestos por el chiste, Rob escupió un pollito. Para sorpresa y asco de Lincoln y sus hermanas._

 _—Mah? ¿Y eso? — dijo él extrañado._

 _La siguiente broma fue para Rob, el estaba caminando por la cocina hasta vió que había un rico plato de sopa en la mesa, no pudo evitar oler su aroma y probarlo._

 _*aspira* hmmm no está mal AAHH!—_

 _De la nada la comediante de quince saltó sobre él haciendo que hunda su cara en la sopa._

 _—Que buena sopapeada tuviste ¿entendiste Rob? jajajaja._

 _—¡QUE COÑO LUAN!_

 _Con la cara mojada con sopa, Rob rápidamente tomó el bate de Lynn y empezó a perseguir a la waifu bromista por toda la casa._

 _(Fin de los flashback.)_

—Hmm debería empezar a anotar los sucesos de la casa—

Se dijo la genio para sí misma.

Sorprendentemente hoy fue un día casi calmo, Rob decidió faltar a las clases y dormir en su cama en el sótano todo el día, Lincoln haría una pijamada con sus amigos y el quería estar bien despierto para la ocasión Todos fueron a la escuela, no hubo ninguna explosión en la casa, el mítico pasillo del segundo piso seguía llena de ruidos como siempre apenas inició la noche, Rita Loud y Lynn sr trajeron Pizza para cenar, todos la degustaron sin pelear y en paz, cosa que no es muy común con los Loud, por supuesto que Rob fue el primero de todos en aparecer apenas detectó el aroma de la rica Pizza.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, todas las hermanas Loud procedieron a irse a descansar para el siguiente día en sus habitaciones, Rob fue el único que estaba contento con el horario nocturno, La señora Loud le concedió el permiso a Lincoln de traer a sus amigos y crear una pijamada, preparó sus cosas.

—¿cajita de naipes para enseñarles el vicio del juego? Listo ¿Dvd Blu ray de la película el conjuro para traumar a los amigos de Lincoln? Listo ¿chistes adultos para corromper y pervertir sus mentes ñoñas? Listo, Rusty, Liam, zach , y Principalmente Clyde, prepárense pelmasos, por que perderán la lana esta noche—

Decía Rob moviendo la pila de naipes de una mano a otra, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Rob subió las escaleras del sótano , se dio la vuelta hacia al colchón observó sus revistas de hentai sobre este y dijo:

—Queridas, saldré de birra con los amigos, no me esperen despiertas, las amo—

Cerró la puerta del sótano con llave, por si acaso, subió las escaleras, sin importarle el rechinar de estas, y sin importarle que eso despertara a las hermanas Loud, desde afuera , se podían escuchar las charla de Lincoln y su grupo de amigo, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta hasta que sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro, Rob no tardó en reconocer que se trataba de la matriarca de la familia.

—¿Qué ocurre señora Loud? ¿si ocurrió algo desastroso le puedo asegurar que esta vez no tuve nada que ver

—No es eso Rob, lo que pasa.

—¿Qué? ¿ya saben que espío a todos a través de los ductos? Vamos , Lucy también lo hace y nadie le reclama, sin mencionar las cámaras colocadas de Luan y Lisa—

—¿Qué? ¿acaso tu… olvídemos eso por ahora, es sobre Lana y Lola—

—ah Lanachan y Lolicon? ¿qué ocurre con ellas?—

—Como ya sabes Rob, Lincoln está con sus amigos, y no puedo ir a molestarlo, Lana y Lola no pueden dormir, quieren que alguien les relate un cuento, intenté hablar con Lynn, Luan, Luna, Lori y Leni pero ya encuentran profundamente dormidas, tú eres mi única opción—

—Oh, creo que sé a donde va esto ¿quiere que yo vaya y les de su relato de hadas para que pasen tranquilas al país de los sueños marihuaneros? ¿a eso se refiere señora Loud? La verdad no sé si pueda, los cuentos de hadas no se me dan muy bien, tuve algunos traumas de la niñez con ellos.

...

 _(hace once años, cuando Rob tenía sólo 6 años…)_

 _Dos infantes estaban sobre el tejado de una casa. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello color naranja._

 _—estás seguro de esto Rob ¿enserio vamos a volar si pensamos cosas bonitas?—_

 _—Claro que sí Saturnino, sólo pensamientos lindos y flotaremos como Peter pan, el cuento que mi mamá me lee cada noche ¿Por qué carajillos dudas tanto Satur?—_

 _—Bueno Rob, no es que no confíe en ti, pero…. ¿te acordás aquella vez que vimos una culebra y tú me dijiste que era inofensiva y que la podía acariciar?—_

 _—Ya supéralo Satur— tomó un respiro_

 _—A la una, a la ban, a la bin bon ban! allá voy AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH—_

 _(cae al suelo de cara.)_

 _El pequeño pelinaranja se asomó hacia abajo._

 _—Rob ¿estás bien?_

 _—Saturnino, creo que hoy vendrá el ratón perez—_

 _(Fin del recuerdo.)_

...

—Descuida, yo tengo fe en ti, además conozco a mis dos gotitas de agua, Lana y Lola no se aburren de cualquier relato—

—Okey lo haré—

—Bien, pero nada de cosas eróticas o cosas adultos en los cuentos—

—Carajo! Bien, pero haré algunas referencias—

—eso si te lo dejaría pasar, y si te preguntan de donde vienen los bebés, tu dices que los trae la cigüeña—

—¿y que no los trae la cigüeña?— dijo Rob dando un guiño de ojo.

Cosa que hizo que la señora Loud se riera un poco, le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—jajajaja Ay Rob eres todo un caso, voy a dormir, cuentales un cuento a mis pequeñas y después podras ir a la pijamada de mi Lincoln—

—seguro, duerma bien señora Loud—

Rob observó la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln por un momento, luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de las hermanas idénticas y a la vez diferentes, bastantes diferentes, por un Lado, estaba Lana, a la miniblonda que le encantaba bañarse en el lodo, tener de mascotas a ratas, lagartijas, serpientes, entrenar a Charles, el perro de la casa, interesada en todo lo relacionado en plomería, al chico cruzadimensiones le encantaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña fontanera, especialmente cuando jugaban a sumergirse en los extensos charcos de Lodo, le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenía su edad.

Por otro lado estaba la otra miniblonda, Lola Loud, orgullosa, soberbia y una pinche soplona, sólo hace las cosas bien por que le conviene, una de las más famosas en los minicertámenes de belleza, una de las astutas de las mas astutas , y una de las más profanadas por el rule 34 en el fandom, A Rob le encantaba fastidiar a la princesa consentida de la familia de vez en cuando sin importarle las represalias que ella tenga contra él, aunque la última vez que la hizo enojar, casi no la cuenta, ya que un día, Lola movió la cama de Rob mientras este dormía, grande fue su sorpresa al despertarse cuando notó que ya no estaba en el sótano sino sobre en las vías de un tren.

"La voy a matar" fueron sus unicos pensamientos

Ahora Lola no era su gran preocupación, su preocupación ahora era ¿Qué diablos iba a leerles para que se durmieran?

 _"Muy bien, este es el plan, no voy a entrar a su habitación hasta que se me ocurra que cuentito choto debo contarles"_

—Hola Rob— saludó Lana.

—¿tú serás el que nos contará un cuento hoy? Por que eso sería genial—

Lola solo rodó los ojos "Oh genial, Rob"

Cuando Rob recobró la lucidez, el supertarado se dió cuenta de que ya estaba en la habitación de las gemelas, ellas estaban esn sus camas mirándolo espectativas, el Plan A se fue a la mierda.

—CARAJO! Emm quiero decir ¿Lanachan? Lolicon? ¿Listas para un cuento muy chingón?— dijo con una sonrisa barata, no sabía por donde carajo empezar.

—SI!— respondieron ambas

—y más vale que sea bueno— advirtió Lola.

—Oh mi querida Loli, yo tengo una gran y cabrona selección variada de cuentos que les pueda leer en mi pinche bolsillo mágico infinito, sólo esperen— metió su mano desesperadamente en su bolsillo para ver qué coño conseguía, sacó unos libros con títulos algo polémicos.

—¿Qué tal este? Caperucita y el lobo pederasta comeviejas?

—No—

—IT el payaso Garca?

—Nel—

— Cincuenta sombras versión infantil?

—Nah—

—Ese ya lo leí— dijo Lola sin emoción, Lana la miró extrañada.

"Pinche picarona" pensó Rob mientras sacaba otro libro más.

—En fin ¿Qué tal este? Hansela y Gretilda , y antes que lo manden al carajo con un No, debo comentarles que se trata de unas par de gemelas blondas curiosamente parecida a ustedes.

—Hmm se oye interesante, cuéntala ahora— pidió Lola.

—Siii, yo también quisiera escucharla— agregó Lana.

—Bien, aquí empiezo, nada de arrepentimientos ¿eh?— decía Rob antes de empezar a relatar el cuento. las gemelas asintieron.

 _Había una vez dos hermanas gemelas , simpáticas y tiernas, ambas de cabellera rubia, sus nombres eran Hansela (Lana) y Gretilda (Lola), su padre , era un humilde leñador, y era parecido a Lynn Sr, su esposa, una humilde ama de casa, que era parecida a Rita Loud, Con ellos vivía un joven que antes era un vagabundo errante alcohólico desempleado de reino en reino, ahora era ayudante del Leñador, juntos tiraban los árboles para hacer leña._

 _—Muy bien Robbie (Rob) aquí vamos, voy a tirar el árbol hacía abajo, ten cuidado si llega a caer cerca tuyo— alertaba el leñador._

 _—¿Eh? Ah si como diga señor Loud, digo señor leñador— respondió el joven llamado Robbie quien observaba como mosca hipnotizada por la luz a una hermosa doncella que estaba de paso. Esta la saludaba y le sonreía , Ellos estaban en una zona cercana al bosque encantado. Por lo que tardó en pensar:_

 _"Será de verdad la mina? O sólo una pinche aparición del bosque, nah, sea como sea, le dedicaré unas buenas esta noche en mi habitación, en el granero, en mi cama hecha de paja"_

 _—Robbie ¡El árbol!—_

 _—Lo que? (le cae el árbol) AAAAAGHHHHH! Me lleva la pinche cola! Un cigarrillo me vendría bien en estos momentos._

 _El leñador negó con la cabeza._

 _—No puede ser Robbie, más esta ya son 42 veces que un árbol se cae encima tuyo—_

 _—Quizás por eso nadie quiera contratarme—_

 _Luego de mover el árbol caído que estaba sobre el joven y algo pelotudo Robbie, El orgulloso Leñador trajo la madera necesaria para hacer el fuego y que su esposa preparara una rica cena. Y también para vender. Así era como se ganaba la vida, por fin llegaron a la casa._

 _—Querida ya llegamos—_

 _—Que- querido ,tenemos un enorme problema— dijo su esposa (Rita) con cara de preocupación._

 _—que pasa cielo?—_

 _—si ¿qué pasó? ¿un avión?— preguntó Robbie._

 _—Esto— dijo la señora Grimm enseñándoles un rollo extenso al parecer un comunicado del rey al pueblo y sus alrededores. El leñador lo tomó y empezó a leerlo. Al parecer el desgraciado Rey creó nuevos impuestos para que el pueblo pagara, y él se hiciera más rico que una sandia, como todos los políticos de la actualidad, no mamen._

 _—Impuesto a la comida, impuesto al agua del pozo, impuesto a la leña, Oh por dios, impuesto a las velas— citaba Lynn sr el leñador mientras leía el rollo._

 _—El rey debería de irse a la conch* de su prima—_

 _—También hay un impuesto a las groserías Robbie, cuida lo que dices—_

 _—¡Que no mame!— gritó Robbie indignado._

 _En la hora de la cena, todos comían tranquilos y sin decir nada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hansela y Gretilda, luego de la cena, el leñador salió afuera de la casa a contemplar el cielo estrellado._

 _—No puedo creerlo si pago esto, no tendremos muchos doblones para alimentarnos todos, pero si no pago , nos pueden desalojar! ¿Qué pasará con nuestra hijas?— dijo el leñador preocupado._

 _—Si tanto te preocupa la economía de tu hogar ¿por qué simplemente no dejas a las gemelas abandonadas por el bosque encantado? Quizás algún hombre lobo las adopte—_

 _—¿crees que eso sea lo mejor?—_

 _—mejor eso a que mueran de hambre aquí— decía Robbie fumándose un cigarrillo sin interés._

 _—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, vaya Rob digo Robbie, por fin dices algo ocurrente—_

 _—Gracias señor Loud digo leñador—_

 _—Pero serás tú quien las lleve al bosque!—_

 _—Chingada madre, está bien , las llevaré! Total yo conozco el bosque encantado como si fuera mi propio barrio, las dejaré en el corazón mismo del bosque ¿hecho?—_

 _—Hecho—_

 _—Si está planeando deshacerse de mí también, quiero que sepa que yo puedo cazar mi comida sólo—_

 _—Bien, eso está mejor, una carga menos de qué preocuparse—_

 _A la mañana siguiente, Robbie fue a la habitación de las gemelas las despertó y no tardó mucho en arroparlas, las levantó con las excusa de que quería jugar a las escondidas con ellas en el bosque, No tardó mucho tiempo para que las pequeñas blondas notaran que se estaban alejando de la casa y adentrándose más adentro del bosque._

 _—Oye Gretilda—_

 _—¿qué quieres Hansela?— respondió Gretilda con cierta aburrimiento._

 _—¿Notaste que Robbie nos está llevando bien lejos de casa?_

 _—hmm, si he estado notando eso, oye Robbie—_

 _—Qué pasa Lolicon? digo…. Gretilda_

 _—¿No crees que estamos demasiado lejos de casa? nos estás llevando al centro del bosque! Nos podríamos perder—_

 _—Descuiden chicas, conozco bien el bosque, además , vamos más lejos para que así tengamos un espacio más amplio de posibles escondites, así será más interesante el juego ¿entienden?—_

 _—Oh está bien! si tú lo dices— respondieron al unísono, observando los alrededor algo dudosas, algunos arboles parecía que tenían rostros, aterradores rostros._

 _—Muy bien chicas ya llegamos—_

 _Hansela y gretilda se detuvieron al ver un enorme roble, añoso, verdoso y tan lleno de vida._

 _—Wooo es hermoso—_

 _Hansela no pudo evitar notar que este árbol ya lo había visto antes en alguna otra parte ¿pero donde?_

 _—Bien niñas, en este árbol , ustedes van apoyarse sobre el , cerrar los ojos, contar hasta cien y yo me iré a la mierda, quiero decir…. Me esconderé— dijo Robbie con una amplia sonrisa nerviosa._

 _—Oye! ¿Por qué nosotras dos tenemos que contar hasta cien y no Hansela está vez?— preguntó Gretilda con la ceja levantada._

 _—Por que… por que … por que ¿no es más rápido si me encuentran las dos?—_

 _—Oh, está bien, vamos Hansela ,a contar._

 _Ambas se apoyaron al gran roble , cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a contar._

 _—1… 2… 3… 4…_

 _—Jaja adioooos— Robbie se alejó corriendo sin percartarse del árbol en su camino y se estrella contra el._

 _"PTTT!"_

 _—Carajo!— se alejó del árbol y siguió corriendo._

 _—96…97…98…99…100! ¡Listo o no , allá vamos!—_

 _Las gemelas corrieron por todo el bosque en busca de Robbie, pasaron las horas y aún no lo encontraban, tuvieron cuidado de no encontrarse con alguna fiera o animal salvaje, luego de tantos recorridos en su búsqueda. Finalmente se cansaron._

 _—Rayos!— se quejó gretilda_

 _—¿En donde se metió?—_

 _Observó a su hermana Hansela quien tenía abierto un libro._

 _—¿ y tú que estás haciendo?_

 _—Leyendo Duh, sabía que había visto ese roble antes, mira— Hansela le acercó el libro a Gretilda, como ella no era de leer libros, sólo observó los gráficos_

 _—Es el árbol más grande del bosque, eso significa que estamos en el corazón del bosque encantada, Robbie nos trajo aquí para abandonarnos a nuestra suerte!—_

 _—Oh ese puberto, ya verá , sólo espera a que le ponga las manos encima, nadie abandona a esta linda princesita— dijo Gretilda molesta y apuntándose con el dedo a sí misma._

 _—Lo que digas su excelencia— dijo Hansela con sarcasmo._

 _—¿qué te parece si mejor encontramos el camino a casa antes de que anochezca? Este libro nos podría servir como guía en este lugar—_

 _—Bien, vamos—_

 _Ambas gemelas caminaron por el bosque no podían evitar sentir cierto escalofrío al observar los tétricos arboles secos que formaban garras, cuyo robles tenían lo que parecían ser rostros de horror._

 _—No me gusta este bosque Hansela—_

 _—a mi tampoco Gretilda, pero hay que seguir moviéndonos, recuerda, nada de gritar o llamarás la atención de alguna criatura del bosque—_

 _—Hola niñas— Las saludó un Lobo apareciendo de entre los arbustos. Las pequeñas gritaron._

 _—AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _—NO NOS COMERÁS NI A MI NI A MI ABUELiTA! Gritó Hansela. Antes de que empezaran a huir del Lobo._

 _—Sólo quería saber la hora , malpensadas!— gritó el Lobo ofendido y yéndose por donde vino._

 _—¿Por qué siempre las personas huyen cuando me ven?_

 _Hansela y Gretilda corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que finalmente se detuvieron para recuperar energías, jadeaban del cansancio._

 _—Nos sigue? —_

 _—No, creo que lo perdimos—_

 _—Qué bien ¡Porque ODIO este bosque!— gritó Gretilda con los puños apretados y pisoteando el suelo._

 _—Deja de quejarte Gretilda, debemos encontrar refugio —sugirió Hansela_

 _—no faltará mucho para que anochezca—_

 _—Oh genial, y para colmo la noche vendrá y no tenemos donde dormir ¿¡que podría ser peor!?_

 _—Hola chicas, emm Lana y Lola Loud? No creí encontrarlas por aquí— dijo un chico pecoso, pelirrojo con anteojos, se notaba que era un Nerd sin novia o existencia social a medias, era un gran artista pero usaba su don para el mal , ya verán a que me refiero con eso._

 _—¿Lana y Lola? Nos confundes con alguien más chico, yo soy gretilda y ella es mi hermana Hansela, estamos pérdidas en este bosque, y estamos buscando como volver a casa—_

 _—Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Larry, y soy un artista muy conocido, tengo mi cuenta en Tumblr y dibujo Cloud—_

 _—Sólo entendí la parte de artista— dijo Hansela._

 _—¿asi que dibujas?—_

 _—Sí, soy un artista muy detallista, me preguntaba si no podría dibujarlas—dijo el chico llamado Larry._

 _—Oh claro—_

 _—Sin ropa—_

 _—¿¡Qué!?— exclamaron al unísono._

 _—Es que se parecen mucho a las gemelas de mi programa favorito, sólo déjenme dibujarlas sin prenda alguna, es para mi Tumblr, tú puedes dejarte ese gorrito puntiagudo Holandes, es tan Hot— dijo apuntando con el dedo a Gretilda, ella le susurró a su gemela._

 _—Shh Hansela, este sujeto da más miedo que el Lobo—_

 _—Sí, caminemos lentamente hacia atrás y huyamos—_

 _Al caminar lentamente en reversa, Larry se dio cuenta._

 _—Ah no , ni siquiera lo piensen!—_

 _—AAAAHHHH!—_

 _Hansela y Gretilda corrieron a toda velocidad por medio bosque hasta que al fin lograron perder al perturbador artista. Definitivamente eso era mucho peor que diez lobos juntos._

 _—Espero ya no tener más sorpresas como esa, Voy a matar a Robbie— decía Hansela reponiéndose._

 _—Si yo también… ¡Mira! — dijo Gretilda apuntando con el dedo a una casa._

 _Esta casa se veía muy diferente a cualquiera que las gemelas hayan visto, esta estaba hecha de dulces, tenía paredes de chocolate, columnas de caramelo, de su interior salió una vieja bruja quien se veía amable, era malditamente parecida a Sue , la enfermera controladora del asilo donde estaba el abuelo de Lincoln, sólo que esta tenía piel verde, tenía el típico sombrero puntiagudo que llevan las brujas._

 _—Vamos niñas pasen, tengo todo los tipos de dulces que quieran — ofreció con una sonrisa._

 _—Sé que no es Halloween, pero de todos modos aceptaré._

 _Gretilda iba a caminar hacia la casa, pero fue detenida por Lana digo… Hansela._

 _—Espera Gretilda ¿no te das cuenta de que es una bruja? Si no invita a su casa, va a ser para comernos! Lo dice en el libro—_

 _—Hansela, ese Libro te pone demasiado paranoica, por eso es que yo no libros, confía en mi instinto, si una señora te ofrece dulces es por que una buena persona—_

 _—Supongo que tienes razón, vamos—_

 _Mientras tanto en la casa del leñador y la señora Grimm, Robbie había regresado a la casa, para avisarles que cumplió con su misión._

 _—Señores Loud digo señores Grimm ya regresé! Ya me encargue con la operación abandono de gemelas—_

 _—¿¡Abandono de gemelas!? ¿¡de qué hablas!?— dijo la señora Grimm preocupada y alarmada._

 _—Bue- bueno señora Grimm , La verdad es que… fue idea de su marido! Yo hice lo que el me pidió—_

 _—Lynn tienes que traer de vuelta a nuestras hijas de inmediato! Si no quieres ver lo que soy capaz con u_ n _a sarten— amenazó Rita_.

—Vamos querida, No me pareció tan mala idea, tienes que entender, o eran ellas o nosotros, el dinero no alcanza para todos y lo sabes. Si no pagamos los nuevos impuestos los hombres del rey nos decapitarán! Además es el bosque encantado, estoy seguro que algún hada se apiadará de ellas y las cuidará.

—Tú necesitarás quien te cuide después de que te deje temporalmente incapacitado si no me traes de vuelta a mis hijas!—

Lynn el leñador tragó saliva al escuchar eso, no había nada peor que su esposa encabronada, tal vez su suegra, pero eso era aparte, se le ocurrió una idea, sonrió de forma picarona hacia su esposa y trajo su cintura hacia la de él.

—Si quieres podemos reemplazarlas— dijo de forma romántica y seductora, sabía que eso nunca fallaba con ella, pero falló, Rita lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados molesta.

—Oh ¡está bien! ¡esta bien! Robbie ve a traer de vuelta a nuestras… pero que rayos!?

La pareja totalmente sorprendida, observaron a Robbie sentado en una silla de director , con un gorro de director, al lado estaban camarógrafos y personas que sujetaban el micrófono.

—Yo digo que las reemplacen ¿tienen idea de cuanto vale un video de ustedes haciendo cosas ricolinas en el fandom? Vamos , empiecen a hacer cuchi-cuchi, Luces! Cámara! Acción!—

* * *

 _—¡Hanselaaa! ¡Gretildaaa! ¿¡Dónde carajo están!?— gritaba Robbie quien ahora se encontraba en el bosque encantado de nuevo, aún se sobaba el trasero por el fuerte patadón que le dio Lynn Sr, de repente una pequeña criatura brillosa voló alrededor de Robbie —pinche mosquito— el lo aplastó con las dos manos, se sorprendió cuando oyó un grito agudo provenir de sus manos._

 _—Aaaaaah me lastimaste— dijo la pequeña adolorida en el suelo, curiosamente el hada se parecía a Leni Loud._

 _—Eres un hada! Uh disculpáme pensé que eras un mosquito hinchapelotas, te voy a ayudar—_

 _—Auxilio! Auxilio! Un humano! y quiere abusar de mi!—_

 _—¿de que rayos hablas? Por que querría hacer eso con una diminuta hada, además tengo una salchicha enorme , no va entrar ni por asomo en tu cajón—_

 _—AAAAHHH! Auxilio! Auxilio!_

 _—dejá de gritar! ¡te dije que no te haré nada!—_

 _—que ocurre aquí?— dijo una voz, Robbie, observó a un elfo, acompañados de unos trolls , ogros, duendes y algunas hadas._

 _—este humano me inmovilizó para querer violarme— acusó el hada desde el suelo._

 _—Ah no no no— Robbie negó moviendo las manos hacia ambos lado — No sé de donde saco eso la loca, no quería hacer eso, la confundí con un mosquito y la lastimé, fue sólo eso, la quise ayudar y malinterpretó las cosas._

 _—aunque sea cierto— decía el elfo_

 _—¿¡que clase de idiota confundiría un hada con un mosquito!?—_

 _—Emmm ¿yo?—_

 _—¡Apedreen a este imbécil!— gritó el elfo._

 _Robbie rápidamente prendió carrera._

 _—AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LA PUTA MADRE!—_

 _las criaturas del bosque le arrojaron piedras de todos los tamaños, aumentó su velocidad cuando vió que los ogros empezaron a arrojarle rocas._

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de jengibre, La bruja esclavizó a Gretilda quien ahora se encontraba barriendo el piso, en cuanto a Hansela, ella se encontraba encadenada del tobillo a la pared, estaba comiendo todas las tortas, donas , y pudines que la bruja le daba._

 _"Yo y mi estúpido instinto" refunfuñaba gretilda para sí misma mientras barría sin muchas ganas._

 _—Jaja Gretilda tenías razón, la bruja es muy amable— decía hansela con la boca manchada de chocolate._

 _—Lana digo Hansela, esa Bruja te trata como a un cerdo—_

 _—Pues a mi me encantan los cerdos—_

 _—eso ya lo sé Hansela, me refiero a que esa Bruja te está engordando para luego comerte—_

 _—Bueno ya que, qué podemos hacer?— decía Hansela tomando un frasquito de sal y colocándose sobre si misma, Gretilda levantó una ceja ante eso._

 _—¡Menos charla! Sigue barriendo o te golpearé con la escoba— amenazó la bruja._

 _Gretilda bufó molesta ante eso, ella era una princesa, o eso se imaginaba, no tenía por que hacer esto y habló con desafio a la bruja._

 _—¿Cuál es la necesidad de mantener el piso limpio? ¡Nadie parece venir aquí! Además usted no tiene ni siquiera un novio!—_

 _—Claro que tengo un novio!— se defendió la bruja._

 _—¿Ah si? Cual es su nombre?—_

 _—Es… Es… George emm Caldera!—_

 _—Ooooh George caldera ¿me presentará a Ed cucharón?— dijo Gretilda en tono burlón para disgusto de la bruja y empezó a reírse, pero pronto se detuvo en seco cuando la Bruja la levantó del brazo. poniéndola cara a cara._

 _—Tú irás al horno primero—_

 _En el bosque Rob quiero decir Robbie venía cogeando por el bosque, con leves heridas del escrache que le dieron los "Vecinos" del bosque._

 _—que coñada, no me habían corrido tanto desde la vez que era profanador de tumbas, necesito comer algo para recuperarme— observó una casa a lo lejos._

 _—Oh, una casa de dulces, eso servirá—_

 _—¡Vamos! Entra ahí!— exigía la bruja quien empujaba hacia el horno encendido a Gretilda , la pequeña rubia se sujetaba de la puerta del horno con sus manitos y piernas, como un gato. De repente grande fue la sorpresa de las gemelas cuando vieron a Robbie devorando la pared de la casa frente a ellos._

 _—¡Robbie :D! — exclamó Gretilda._

 _—¡Viniste a salvarnos! — agregó Hansela con una sonrisa._

 _—¿Salvarlas? Pffft sólo vine a reponer energías un momento, luego veré, por cierto ¿Cómo terminaron acá? déjenme adivinar, el pajero de Larry ¿no?—_

 _—¿Tú que crees?— dijo Gretilda con sarcasmo._

 _—como sea, seguiré comiendo— dijo Robbie mordiendo la columna causando que medio techo de la casa abriera, muy para molestia de la bruja._

 _—¡Eso es un bastón de caramelo, Cerdo estúpido!—_

 _Furiosa lanzó su hechizo su hechizo contra Robbie convirtiendo sus brazos en escobas, estas se movían por si solas —¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué siento que esto es una referencia?— Luego la bruja transformó la mitad de su cuerpo en parte de una gallina, su cabeza la convirtió en bagre, con orejas de conejo, con su nueva forma , Robbie caminó desafiante como si fuera un gallo hacia la bruja._

 _—Muy macha , muy Verga ¿Eh?—_

 _La bruja impaciente lo empujó hacia el horno, Robbie olió el fuego._

 _—Hmm qué rico , huele a bagre cocido, PERO QUE CHINGADOS ¡SOY YO! AAAAAHHH HIJA DE LA CHINGADA!—_

 _Gritó tratando de sacar su cabeza del horno, pero la bruja tenía más fuerza, Gretilda aprovechó que estaba de espaldas y la empujó al horno, Robbie cerró el horno, y encendió el fuego._

 _—AAAAAAHHHHHH no otra vez! Sáquenme de aquí, esto ya es muy cliché!— gritaba la bruja mientras se quemaba en el horno, Robbie y las gemelas sonrieron, al quemarse la bruja, Robbie volvió a su forma normal. de repente vieron que se acercó un apuesto joven rubio._

 _—Buenas tardes, soy George caldera, vine por sue para nuestra cita—_

 _—Oh, espere, la vieja estará lista en quince minutos— decía Robbie, girando el botón del horno de "fuego bajo" a "fuego alto" , él y las gemelas dieron una risa casi malvada:_

 _—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

 _—Jajajajajajajaja_

 _—Jejejejejejeje_

 _—Pero el concierto es a la ocho—dijo el joven extrañado._

 _Luego de eso, caminaron de vuelta hacia casa, a Robbie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a afanarles un cofre de oro a los duendes, para así poder volver a casa y darle mejor economía, eso los benefíció bastante, con el tiempo la familia se volvieron ricos, cambiaron esa choza que llamaban hogar por una mansión, con el paso de los años, el leñador y su esposa tuvieron nueve hijos más , uno de ellos nació con el cabello blanco, y así Hansela y gretilda se convirtieron en las mejores hermanas mayores para ellos._

 _Todos se encontraban comiendo felices en la gran mesa._

 _—Alguien más quiere huevos?— preguntó Lynn orgulloso de su gran familia._

 _—Siii!— dijeron todos al únisono._

 _—Bien Robbie, ya los oíste, haz lo tuyo—_

 _*Suspiro* "supongo que me merezco esto por darle la idea de dejarlas en el bosque"_

 _—Bien, ahí va—_

 _El hechizo de la bruja no se esfumó del todo con el joven Robbie, ya que aún era mitad gallina en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, el se supo sobre su "Nido improvisado"_

 _—Aquí vamos, sólo uno más, GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YA CASI SALE GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR PUJA UN POCO MÁS— con la respiración agitada, expulsó el huevo_

 _—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_

 _…._

….

….

—Y Fin— decía Rob —¿les gustó el cuento? por favor digan que si—

—Jajaja estuvo divertido Rob— dijo Lana.

—Me gustó la parte en la que las gemelas tenían hermanos y ellas eran las mayores— agregó Lola.

—Ese tal Robbie me recuerda mucho a ti, Rob—

—A veces quisiéramos ser las mayores, ya sabes, para tener ciertas libertades—

Rob las observó extrañado.

—Hay niñas ¿para qué necesitan ser mayores? Es aburrido, créanme, lo sé, es mejor que vivan su niñez, disfrútenla mientras puedan ¿enserio quieren ser como Lori? Por favor, créanme que a ella no siempre le gusta ser la mandona, a veces ella desea tener la edad de ustedes para no estresarse todo el tiempo—

—¿enserio?— dijeron al unísono.

—asi es, disfruten de su infancia mientras puedan Lana y Lola Loud, nunca la olviden, y si, ese Robbie es como yo, podría ser, la diferencia es que yo nunca las abandonaría en un bosque, son demasiado tiernas para eso—

—Awww gracias Rob— dijo Lana— buenas noches— dijeron ambas antes de darse la vuelta y dormir.

—Descansen mis pequeños seres del caos—

Rob cerró lentamente la puerta, y se mantuvo pensativo, la verdad que esas niñas sí que eran adorables, y mucho más cuando las tienes cara a cara, en persona. El nunca se lo imaginó pero así su vida agitaba, hasta que un recuerdo lo invadió.

—¿Qué rayos iba a ser? Ah si, la mejor, más loca y jodida pijamada que el Linky y sus amigos pasará en su pinche vida, ya tengo mi propio cubo de "verdad o castigo" que me conseguí de Mewni , pero primero les daré un cagazo—

Con un lanzallamas y una mascara de hockey puesta, Rob se dirigió hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Jajajaja espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo ,ojalá hayan notado muchas de las referencias aquí en este cap Jajajaja, obviamente el cuento fué una parodia de Hansel y gretel de los hermanos Grimm, me alegra ver episodios nuevos de The Loud house por fin, regresan Carol pingrey y Ronnie anne, eso es lo más genial, ojalá no decepcione mucho el episodio nuevo con Ronnie, sólo si tiene más de tres errores lo corregiré. Nos leemos luego. en el próximo cap puede que Rob tenga un aventura loca con Leni.**


	4. El colchón del peliblanco

**Espero que les guste la nueva imagen de portada, la imagen de Rob, y de fondo el pueblo de Royal woods, agradecimiento profundo a Sumoner Dante, a quien le gusto todas mis 5 parodias escritas hasta ahora.**

* * *

 **El colchon del peliblanco.**

Rob se dirigía hacia el bosque de Royal woods, en lo más profundo, detrás de él, venían Lincoln, Liam, Rusty, y Clyde, por alguna razón, Zach no pudo venir, pero con los cuatro tenía suficiente, lo que extrañó a los cuatro chicos es ver a Rob vestido como si fuera explorador, lo cual era extraño ya que ningún grupo de boy scouts lo querían cerca, y menos las niñitas exploradoras, ya venían más a la casa Loud desde que tuvieron la desdicha de ser atendidas por Rob.

(Flashback)

Las niñas exploradoras eran Cookie acompañada de Brownie, ambas vestidas como exploradores, se acercaron a la puerta de la casa Loud, tenían la seguridad de que Lincoln al ser compañero de ellas en la escuela les compraría algunos chocolates, Brownie iba a tocar el timbre pero Cookie la detuvo.

—Espera Brownie, no te recomiendo hacer eso, el timbre de la casa de Lincoln Loud está defectuoso, te electrocutará, sólo golpea la puerta-—

—Oh está bien-—

Brownie dio dos golpeteos, pero quien las atendió era la persona que menos esperaban.

—Oh, eres el nuevo— dijo Cookie al verlo.

—Oh miren nada más, es el microbio, hola microbio :D—saludó Rob.

—Me llamo Cookie —respondió la niña con cara de "Este es un idiota"

—Bueno, a que se debe que estén en esta "casa de los sustos y desmadres"— preguntó Rob sin mucho interés.

—¿está Lincoln?— pregunto la pequeña de las galletas.

—No, por el momento , el y su familia no están, salieron al centro comercial o algo así, me dejaron a cargo de la casa, estaba viendo y disfrutando de lo lindo el canal de adultos Premium y me interrumpieron ¿para que?—

—pensábamos que el podría comprarnos nuestra mercancía— afirmaba Cookie.

—¿Le interesa comprarnos unos chocolates?—ofreció Brownie.

Rob se puso serio.

—¿chocolate? ¿acaso dijiste chocolate?—

—Si, señor ¿con o sin nueces?—

Rob apretó los puños.

—¿Chocolate? CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATEEEEEEE! CHOCOLATEEEEEE!—

Cookie y Brownie lo observaron con los ojos bien abiertos, creyendo que se trataba de un lunático, caminaron en reversa lentamente y empezaron a correr.

—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Rob saltó a perseguirlas con su cara de loco.

—¡CHOCOLATEEE HUEVONAS!—

(Fin del flashback.)

—Y eso no es nada—decía Lincoln Loud hablando a la cámara.

—deberían haber visto cómo se puso cuando unos hippies le quisieron vender cierta planta que no esta permitida en este condado—

Rob se detuvo frente a los cuatro chicos.

—Muy bien, chicos , llegamos, es hora de la enseñanza principal, es una gran técnica—

—Oh— habló Liam.

—nos enseñará algún movimiento épico de esos animes de naruto?—

—No idiota— respondió Clyde.

—Tal vez nos enseñe el ultra instinto, doctrina egoísta o como se diga—

—Emm no y no chicos—

—Jaja tarado— se burló Rusty de Clyde.

—Hoy les enseñaré a como conquistar a una vieja— dijo Rob sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿y que sabes tú de conquistar chicas?— preguntó Clyde.

—habló el robot depravadito, a ver experto ¿tu sabes algo al respecto y referente al pinche tema?—

—Ehmm no—

—Bien, entonces déjame continuar— el chico interdimensional presentó a una chica, era de cabella rubia, de ojos azules, y tenía tatuajes en el brazo, tenía cara de pocos amigos pero eso la hacía más irresistible.

—Les presento a Katy—

Los cuatros chicos se sonrojaron al instante de verla.

—Sí, si, lo sé, ella es una mina bastante zuculenta y bella, pero hasta unos niños ñoños pavotes como ustedes podrían tener a una chava así—

(un gordo friki leyendo el fic desde su notebook.)

—Oooh de verdad?—

Rob estuvo observando a los chicos , para ver quien podría ser el primero, se decidió por Lincoln.

—A ver Gasparín, ve tu primero e intenta conquistarla— pidió Rob apuntando con el dedo a la chica, mientras tenía descolocados los ojos quedando como descerebrado.

—Emm yo no estoy seguro Rob—

—Oh vamos Linc, te lo estoy pidiendo de forma amable— decía Rob apuntándolo con un arma, poniendo más nervioso al peliblanco.

—e-está bien—

El peliblanco caminó hacia la chica, estaba pensando en que podría decir.

—H-hola es un lindo día para caminar ¿no crees?—

—púdrete—

—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!— Lincoln se alejó corriendo, volviendo a la fila, Clyde lo abrazó para consolarlo, mientras que Rob llevó su mano a la cara.

—Muy mal, Lincoln, mal, así no es como se conquista una mina—

Decepcionado le pega un tiro a Lincoln, matándolo al instante, y asustando a los demás.

—Muy bien ¿Quién será el siguiente?—

Rápidamente Clyde cambia de lugar y empuja a Liam.

—Aaah Liam, el niño con voz de gohan, a ver, muestra lo que tienes—

Con la mano izquierda en su codo derecho, Liam caminó hacia la chica con cierta timidez, más por el miedo de que Rob lo hiciera cagar si fallara, la chica se miraba las uñas en vez de verlo siquiera.

—Emm señorita—

Liam rápidamente se volteó hacia Rob, el paisaje de bosque se veía oscuro y lleno de neblina, el pelinegro con el arma en mano y mirada fulminante, no ayudaba nada en calmarlo, tomó la opción más razonable. Intentar huir.

—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Patitas para qué las quiero!— gritó Liam.

Mientras corría al estilo Charlie Brown, no se percataba de que Rob ya lo estaba apuntando con una bazuca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas hijo?—

Disparó la bazuca que hizo que Liam volara en mil pedazos, y de yapa también le disparó a Clyde, quedando sólo Rusty.

—P-pero ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad—

—Siii, pero el cuatroojos me caía mal, y a medio fandom—se justificó Rob, luego tomó a Rusty de la camisa.

—Muy bien pendejo, eres el único mamón que queda, conquistala y más vale que tú si lo logres—

Rusty caminó con inseguridad hacia la chica, esta lo miró con la ceja levantada.

—Mira zorra, vas a salir conmigo , y te gustará!—

La chica inmediatamente se sonrojó, con estrellas en los ojos, acarició el cabello de Rusty.

—Hmm nunca nadie me había hablado así—

—¿ah? Mira Rob, Lo logré!—

Paw! (disparo.)

—Y así es como se hace pinches novatos, al estilo antiguo de los neandertales—decía Rob mientras se llevaba a la chica de los pelos, con un garrote en mano a una cueva, actuando como chango.

-Buga buga!-

…

…

…

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Jadeó como si no hubiera mañana, como si hubiera corrido varias cuadras, con su pijama naranja puesto, notó que se encontraba en su habitación sano y salvo, observó en los alrededores, sus fotos, su bun-bun , la noche aún seguía presente.

—Oh, sólo fue otra de mis raras pesadillas— se dijo Lincoln para sí mismo. Recordando aquel otro extraño sueño en que el era niña y tenía 10 hermanos.

la luz se encendió enseguida, todas sus hermanas estaban en la puerta de su habitación con sus atuendos de dormir, preocupadas, y el chico interdimensional que invocó estaba junto a ellas.

—Lincoln ¿estás bien?— preguntó Lori.

—¿Tuviste otro mal sueño Linky?— preguntó Leni.

—no te caíste de la cama o si?— preguntó Lynn.

—Idiota ¿estás bien?—preguntó Rob igual de preocupado que ellas.

—No tranquilas todas, chicas, Rob, sólo tuve un pequeño mal sueño es todo—

—Oh está bien, si tienes alguna molestia, Literalmente puedes contar con nosotras— decía la mayor de las Loud con seguridad, mientras las demás asentían.

Lincoln sonrió en respuesta.

—Lo sé—

Todas sus hermanas regresaron de vuelta a sus habitaciones, mientras que Rob con cierta decepción regresó a su "habitación" en el sótano de la casa Loud.

—que mal, pensé que sería un chorro, estaba ansioso por probar las balas expansivas—

Supuestamente Lincoln no tenía ningún problema, pero con el paso de los días, se dieron todos de que era lo contrario, Rob y Leni fueron los últimos en notar que algo andaba mal con el albino de la familia, no se sorprendan, Lincoln siempre se tocaba la espalda como si algo lo aquejara, a veces, cuando sus hermanas lo llamaban para que el las ayudara en sus actividades de siempre, a veces el respondía de mala gana, pero ahora lo hacía frecuentemente, siempre se veía malhumorado y con ojeras, casi todas las noches se despertaba con alguna pesadilla, a todas las hermanas Loud no les costó mucho deducir que esos malos sueños tenían algo.

Rápidamente mientras Lincoln salía con Clyde y Ronnie anne, Lori convocó una reunión en su habitación, esta vez sin Lincoln, pero sorprendentemente, en esta reunión incluían a Rob.

La Loud del celular golpeteó el mueble con una zapatilla.

—Orden, orden, todas, empieza la reunión ¿literalmente están todos presentes ya?—

—¡Si!— respondieron todas al unísono.

—¡Esperen! Falta Rob— dijo Leni.

—¿Y ahora donde se metió ese demente?—preguntaba Luna mientras tocaba bajo su guitarra.

—¡Maldito Rob!—

Las hermanas escucharon un grito de afuera, seguido de una lluvia de disparos, se sorprenden al ver a Rob entrando por la ventana de Lori, y destruyéndola en el proceso. Para molestia de la blonda.

—¡Rob! ¿¡y eso que fue!?— preguntó Lori.

—Digamos que metí en una jodida bronca con una pandilla, pero vean el lado bueno, apenas vieron que era la casa de ustedes, salieron despavoridos—

—Llegas literalmente tarde a la reunión—

—Si si Blonda, pero ya estoy aquí, dame un segundeitor—

El pelinegro se sacó una bala que quedó incrustada en su nalga izquierda con una expresión de dolor –ahh p*ta que la pario- luego se la arrojó directo a Lola.

—¡Oye!—

Lisa tomó la bala ensangrentada.

—Eureka, más muestras de ADN—se dijo la genio para sí misma.

—Saben?— comenzó a hablar el chico interdimensional.

—Me sorprende que me hayan invitado a su reunión ¿pero saben qué me sorprende más?—

Ninguna respondió, no sabían lo que Rob quería decir.

—que Lincoln no esté en la reunión, y el siempre está ¿Por qué justo hoy y cuando yo estoy incluido oficialmente en ella, el gasparín no esta? ¿Me explican?—

—Bueno, Rob— expresó a explicar Lori aún con molestia de tener que incluirlo en la famosa reunión de asamblea de la casa Loud.

—Resulta que Lincoln siempre anda de pésimo humor, deprimido, con ojeras, literalmente parecen bolsas en sus ojos, y raras veces responde de mala manera, sin mencionar que casi siempre se despierta gritando por algún mal sueño, seré literalmente directa contigo ¿tienes algo que ver con eso?—

Todas las hermanas a excepción de Luan, Lisa, Lucy y Leni lo observaron de forma acusatoria.

—¿¡qué!? Para nada— se defendió Rob.

—¿Por qué le haría al incestuoso algo tan boludo como arruinarle los sueños, no soy Bill cipher , ni la princesa Luna, los sueños no son mi p*nche jurisdicción—

—Lisa—llamó Lori.

La mencionada genio apareció junto con una pizarra. Acomodando sus gafas comenzó a explicar

—Mis estudios sobre ti, unidad interdimensional conocida comúnmente como "Rob" , tu sola presencia en la casa Loud, hace que toda clases de problemas se presenten en el dichoso hogar, causando caos y desorden en su máximo esplendor, como una especie de Ley de Murphy, ahora a diario suelen pasar patrulleras policiales frente a nuestra casa, debido a ti, He leído la historia de nuestro querido pueblo de Royal Woods, haz estado aquí desde antes de que todas nosotras siquiera existiéramos, cada visita tuya aquí, dejó terribles acontecimientos que marcaron a este pueblo, sorprendentemente nunca hubo victimas mortales, pero siempre hay primera vez, el punto es que siempre pasa algo, a veces fuera de lo ordinario, y es por el simple de que tú estás aquí, ya algunos vecinos se han mudado—

—Esperen ¿me están tildando de traer mala suerte o alguna mamada asi?—

—Podría decirse— respondió la genio.

—Si me llegan a hacer dormir afuera como hicieron con Lincoln, les voy a rapar la cabeza a todas mientras duermen—

—AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!— todas las chicas menos Lisa gritaron y se tocaron sus cabellos con tan sólo imaginárselo.

—Yo perdí mi cabello de forma permamente en una explosión, asi que Jaquemate Rob!—dijo Lisa afirmando sus lentes.

—Se siente muy horrible ser pelona, y lo digo por experiencia, es un mal que sólo se lo desearía a mi peor enemiga— decía Lola aterrada. Su gemela fanática del lodo habló.

—Emm Lola creo que no se dice así—

—Yo se lo que digo!—

—Como decía, mi única teoría que pude formular es que a ti te gusta mucho el caos y desorden que ofrece esta casa y todos sus habitantes, por eso que estás aquí dentro, y no afuera en el pueblo creando estragos ¿No Rob?—

—Ehhh… tal vez ¿A qué se debe la reunión? ¿y por que estoy incluida en ella esta vez? Es como si Hades estuviera un pinche dia entero en el olimpo ¿se entiende?—dijo el chico interdimensional mientras se rascaba la entrepierna, muy para disgusto de las hermanas Loud.

—A eso voy— respondió Lori.

—Verás, Lincoln no ha estado actuando de la misma forma alegre que lo caracteriza, Literalmente el siempre se ve cansado y estos se está notando demasiado—

—Oooh así que es por eso, si yo también le estuve preguntando, pero el pequeño necio siempre me responde que está todo bien, pero la verdad es que nada transa bien estos días, y ya sé que es lo que le aqueja chicas—

—¿Asi? Bien Rob, dinos qué es— preguntó Lori.

—¿de verdad no tuviste nada que ver con lo que pasa a Lincoln? Por que si no….—

—¡Que no dije! Rayos, sólo por que causo desastres y puros desmadres ya me apuntan con el dedo? ¡Pinches hermanas Loud violaalbinos hipócritas! Como si ustedes nunca le hubiesen hecho algún tipo de daño al Lincoln,¿y me culpan a mi? ¿que sigue después? ¿Qué Luan sea Nega? ¿Lynn es Nega? ¿Lori es Nega? ¿Leni es Nega? ¿Yo soy Nega? ¿¡Lily es Nega!?— apuntó a la bebe quien le seguía sonriendo.

—Ro!—

Luego Rob literalmente se congeló, al haberse acordado de esa versión maligna, retorcida, enferma, sádica y perversa de Lincoln, le dio ciertos escalofríos, pues el chico interdimensional le temía a ese ser.

—Denme un momento—

Tomó el secador de Leni y se descongeló.

—En fin, como les decía, el problema no lo tiene Lincoln, es por otra cosa—

—¿Le teme a la Limpieza?—dijo Lana

—¿le teme a la fealdad?— dijo Lola horrorizada.

—Seran las arañas?— preguntó Leni.

—No, esas jaladas no, el problema está en el colchón—

Las palabras de Rob dejaron aún más confundidas a las hermanas Loud, Lori ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con las tonterías que decía.

—Rob se literalmente claro! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver el colchón de Lincoln con esto?—

—Creo que lo que la unidad interdimensional homo no sapien Rob, quiere decir que el colchón de Lincoln debe ser bastante incómodo y ya no es acto para poder suspender su periodo de conciencia—

—Lisa, en español por favor—

—*Suspiro* El colchón de Lincoln ya no sirve, hay que cambiarlo—

—Eso! denle una cerveza a la cabrona, la única que sí me entendió—de la nada Rob sacó un sombrero y lo puso boca abajo frente a las hermanas.

—¿a ver, quien me colabora?—

Lola, Luan, Luna, Lynn, Lucy y todas las demás negaron con la cabeza, al parecer ninguna quería dar de su bolsillo, no podían, o tal vez no confiaban en Rob, dada su reputación de tomar dinero sin permiso, como la vez que dejó vacío el frasco de ahorros del señor y la señora Loud.

—¿Qué pasa guachas? ¿no saben lo que es la caridad? ¿colaborar? Es muy sencillo de hacer, sólo tienen que sacar su dinerillo y colocarlo aquí para el colchón nuevo—

—No es eso, Rob, lo que pasa es que ahora, no utilizar podemos nuestro dinero— respondió Lori.

—tenemos que utizarlo en otras cosas—

—Necesito pelotas de tenis nuevas—

—Yo necesito otra tiara, esta ya se ve deteriorada—

—Yo necesito el mío para otra llave para tuberías nueva-

—Yo más cuerdas nuevas para mi guitarra—

—Yo necesito vómito falso nuevo y más convicente—

Y así todas siguieron presentando sus excusas para no gastar en un colchón nuevo para su hermano, Rob negó con la cabeza.

—No frieguen ¿Cómo pueden ser tan amarretas ustedes? No mamen ¿Cuántas veces su hermano que tanto "quieren" dejó de lado sus cosas por ustedes? ¿¡cuantas!?—

Lori intentó hablar.

—Rob, tienes que entender que por este momento no pode…—

—No importa ¿saben qué? Iré a intentar afanarles digo tomar prestada guita a los idiotas ricachones de este pueblo, empezando por Alistair—

La modista menos brillante se puso de pie.

—Espera Rob! no tienes que afranar o como se diga, yo voy a colaborar con mi dinero, sé lo que se siente tener pesadillas, y no quisiera que Linky siguiera soportando eso, iba a usar este dinero para comprar más telas para hacer vestidos, pero creo que eso puede esperar, el bienestar de mi hermanito es más urgente—

—¡Eso Leni! Así se habla Blonda, al menos ALGUIEN aquí si tiene importancia por su hermanito—

Todas las hermanas bajaron la cabeza con cierta pena, sus necesidades eran más fuertes que su generosidad por ahora. Otra voz se escuchó.

—incon!—

Leni y Rob se voltearon a ver a Lily ,la pequeña bebé de la familia y la más ruidosa de todas (por ser bebé obviamente.) quien tenía una moneda , al parecer también daría de su parte por su hermano. Rob tomó la moneda con gusto.

—Aww gracias Lilita, no sabés cuanto valoramos esto— Rob notó que la moneda tenía mal olor, olor a Lily.

—Puajj! no quiero saber en donde coño estuvo esta moneda ¿está bien?—

—púpu—

—¡maldición ,Que no quiero saberlo!—

Se volteó hacia Leni.

—Bien, Leni, nosotros iremos a la tienda de colchones—

—claro Rob! emm …¿Por qué yo tengo que ir?—

—Por que nadie en esta maldita casa sabe más de telas suaves que tú—

—Ooooh… está bien! aunque pensándolo bien, nunca he tenido que coser un colchón entero antes—

Rob llevó su mano a la cara.

"dame fuerzas para no matarla"

—Bien Leni, escuchá bien, en caso de que tu dinero no alcance, distraes al vendedor con sus encantos de blonda inocente, mientras yo salgo rajando con el colchón nuevo ¿está bueno?—

—Está bien ¿pero eso no sería Robar?—

—Foooo ,no Leni no, tomaremos prestado el colchón, pero si sólo si tu dinero no alcanza—

—Ah, así está bien—

Lori los observó marcharse.

—Presiento que esto Literalmente va a salir mal—

—Ambos son bien despitados ¿no se perderán o si?— preguntó Lana.

—Esperemos que no—

Ya afuera de la casa Loud, el chico super clopero y la chica de las gafas caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, en el trayecto, Leni no paraba de llenarle los huevos a Rob con preguntas, Rob hacía un esfuerzo por soportarla, después de todo, no era culpa de Leni que no tuviera suficiente aire en el momento de su nacimiento o que se cayera de cabeza de la cuna.

—¿Ya llegamos Rob?—

—No—

—¿Ya llegamos Rob?—

—No—

—¿Ya llegamos Rob?—

—No, maldita sea—

Leni miraba alrededor pudo notar algunas tiendas que ellos pasaban de largo en la caminata.

—Esa es la tienda?—

—No, es una tienda de sopas—

—Esa es la tienda?—

—No es una tienda de armas—

—Hmm…. ¿y esa es la tienda?—

—No, es la tienda de Flip , que por cierto, ya se la tengo jurada a su caja fuerte—

—¿y esa es la tienda?—

—NOOOO! Es la tienda de colchones , no me rompas más los hue…! Ah no pará, esa si es la tienda—

—¡que bien!—

Ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la tienda, al entrar quedaron con cierta impresión al ver muchas pilas de colchones, iba a ser difícil poder elegir el indicado para Lincoln.

—Vaya, nunca creí ver tantos colchones en un solo lugar Rob ¿Cuántos crees que haya?- preguntó Leni sin dejar de observar los alrededores—

—Hmm… hmm… hmm… hmm… me parece… si mi cerebro no me falla…. Parece haber un total de… diez—

—hay más que eso joven— dijo el vendedor caminando hacia Leni y Rob.

—Buenas tardes , bienvenidos a mi tienda "buen sueño" donde todos los colchones que hayan soñado están aquí, pueden probar el que gusten—

—Gracias señor!— respondió Leni con su característica sonrisa.

El primer colchón que probaron fue uno inflado con aire, Leni dio repetidos saltos sobre este como si de un globo loco se tratase.

—¡este colchón sería divertido para Linky!— decía Leni

—¿y que le parece?— preguntaba el vendedor a Rob, quien tenía su mano en el mentón pensativo.

—Se ve chido, pero no es lo que estamos buscando—

—Oh, aún tengo más colchones que podrían ver—

El segundo colchón que probaron se veía demasiado esponjoso, esta vez fue Rob el que quiso probarlo, al acostarse, se hundía poco a poco en el colchón.

-Oh yes, este colchón sí que es cómodo, al parecer no tiene ningún defect… AAAAAHHHHH LENI AYUDÁME!-

El colchón esponjoso se lo estaba tragando al idiota como arena movediza, Leni y el vendedor rápidamente trataron de sacarlo con todas fuerzas, luego de ver lo que pasó con el segundo colchón, Leni decidió que lo mejor sería que Rob probara el tercero.

—¿Colchón metálico dijo que se llama? Hmm, el nombre suena atrapante—

Rob saltó hacia dicho colchón, grande fue su dolorosa sorpresa al sentir que el colchón era grueso como el suelo, su cuerpo quedó literalmente hecho pedazos como un jarrón.

—Definitivamente este no ¿¡quien dormiría en esta mierd*!?—

Probaron el cuarto colchón que era un coche cama, pero Leni al momento de querer conducirlo termina estrellándose para atrás.

—Y es por eso que nunca manejará a Vanzilla— comentó Rob.

Rob probó el quinto colchón que le ofrecieron, este tenía enormes clavos puntiagudos.

—Creo … que … esta ugh!…. Cama…. Sería la… agh!... indicada—

—Lo sería si estuviéramos en la india Rob!—

—La indicada para Lola o Lori quise decir jajajaja auch mis nachas—

Luego de un rato de probar unos cuantos colchones más , algunos no actos para nadie, finalmente encontraron uno cómodo y sin desperfectos ,no les costó nada más que 300 dólares, dinero que justo tenían en mano, se despidieron amablemente del vendedor y ambos tontuelos se llevaron el colchón sobre sus hombros.

—Que bien, Linky estará muy contento con su colchón nuevo—

—Y la verdad que si Leni— un pensamiento invadió a Rob.

—¡Esperá! que par de boludos , La casa está del otro lado!—

—Oh, es verdad—

Los dos lograron traer el colchón a la casa , Por suerte para ellos, Lincoln aún no había vuelto de su salida con Ronnie anne, ellos lo subían por las escaleras hasta que Leni.

—¿qué ocurre ahora Leni?—

—¿No sería mejor si le escribimos una tarjeta a Lincoln?—

—Hmm no es mala idea, pero primero coloquemos el colchón nuevo en su intento de habitación—

Rob y Leni colocaron el colchón con cuidado, rápidamente bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, como si de infantes inquietos se tratara, sin darse que cuenta de que eran observados por Lynn junior quien se encontraba practicando con su pelota de Soccer, la deportista de la familia estaba pensativa, no era de extrañar para ella que Leni se llevara mejor con Rob que las demás, bueno, a su compañera de cuarto Lucy le agradaba por ser una especie de criatura de invocación de sus libros, a Lisa por ser alguien interesante a quien estudiar y analizar, las gemelas por que se divertían siempre con él, aunque a veces Rob y Lola terminaban en guerra nivel nuclear, pero fuera de eso no se odiaban.

Luna a antes era desconfiada del pelinegro de 16 años, pero ahora le encantaba ir a conciertos con él ,por que sólo Rob podía distraer a los guardias lanzándoles pasteles podridos, para que asi ella pudiera subir al escenario y estar cerca de Mick swagger, gracias a él, eso ocurrió como más de tres veces, desde entonces la rockera se lleva bien con el chico interdimensional.

En cuanto a Luan, pues a veces no le gustaba que Rob babeara por ella de vez en cuando, pero le parecía un chico gracioso, le encantaba reírse con él y hacerle bromas pesadas, su hermana Lily siempre sonreía con Rob, y eso que la bebé siempre llora cuando ve un extraño,su hermano Lincoln ya lo veía como un hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, y Rob lo apreciaba al pequeño peliblanco pero no era de demostrarlo mucho, incluso sus padres comenzaron a tolerar su presencia destructiva,La única que lo trataba con indiferencia y desconfianza era Lori, la única que parecía tener cierto sentido común.

"Hmm no voy a permitir que tú me arrebates a Lincoln, Rob, sé que cometido errores con él , y que no sé como tratarlo, pero eso no te da derecho a robarte MÍ puesto, yo soy y seré siempre su hermana favorita" pensó la deportista para sí misma, Lynn no se daba cuenta pero estaba empezando a sentir celos.

Leni y Rob se encontraban en la cocina, Leni se sentó cerca de la mesa, sacó un sobre y un papel, empezó a escribir con un bolígrafo de tinta rosa.

—¿quieres escribir algo Rob?—

—Por su pollo Leni, pero con mi bolígrafo de tinta negra, ni en pedo escribiré en rosa, quedó en el sótano, ya vuelvo—

Rob bajo las escaleras del sótano, fácilmente encontró el bolígrafo negro cerca de su colchón, lo tomó, estuvo a punto de subir de vuelta pero una voz lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas Rob—

Él rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quién está ahí?—

Nadie le respondió, sólo se veía pura oscuridad, acompañado del caldero, y la lavadora.

-Si no te mostrás sos boleta ¿eh?-

—¿cómo? Si estoy hecho de madera, no lo haaagas Rob—

—AAAAHHHH!— Rob pegó un salto al ver quien le habló no precisamente humano.

—Oye yo te conozco , eres el coronel Crackers, el antiguo muñeco de ventrílocuo de Luan—

El misterioso muñeco que por alguna misteriosa razón podía hablar por si mismo, quizás por eso la Loud comediante se lo heredó a Lincoln.

—Rob…

—¿qué haces vos en mis dominios?

—¿Te refieres al sótano de la casa Loud?

—¡Si el sótano! Si vienes aquí a pedirme que me deshaga del señor cocos por ti, olvidáte, Luan no me dirigirá la palabra hasta su vejez si hago eso—

—No vengo por eso, por mí que se pudra el señor cocos con esa desquiciada, vengo a advertirte, no hagas esto Rob—

—que no haga qué cosa? Hago muchas pelotudeces, asi que sé más claro muñeco—

—Desiste de cambiar el colchón a Lincoln, habrá problemas—

—Si ya gasté la guita! Es para que Linc duerma bien, Debiste decirme eso antes ¿no te parece?—

—No lo hagas—

-jodéte! No hay devoluciones en la tienda ¿sabes?

—No digas que no te lo advertí, dale mis saludos a Luan—

Rob dispuesto a subir de vuelta arriba se fue, pero se dio vuelta hacia el muñeco.

—Como sea, espero que cuando vuelva no estés…—

Notó que el muñeco de ventrílocuo ya no estaba, el superzoquete frunció el ceño y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

—hmm chingada madre—

Una vez en la cocina, el y la modista empezaron a escribir en la tarjetita que sería para el albino, En eso llega Lynn Loud fingiendo desinterés abre el refrigerador y saca un envase de leche para bebérsela, nota que Leni y Rob se reían entre ellos mientras escribían.

—¿Qué esta haciendo?—preguntó la atleta.

—No es nada, sólo le escribimos una linda tarjetita a Linky por su colchón—

Lynn sonrió con astucia. Se la arrebató rápidamente, empezó a escribir en ella y la metió en el sobre, cerrándolo con su saliva.

—Oye!—

—Listo, La firmé por todos, de nada—

—Pero si vos no colaboraste un choto—

—¿Qué dijiste Rob?— amenazó ella con su puño cerrado.

—Nada, no dije ni bosta—

La noche había caído en la casa Loud, Lincoln había llegado, todos comieron la cena con tranquilidad, mientras Lori y Lola hablaban de cómo les fue en su día, las demás no decían nada, parece que hoy no fue un dia para recordar, una vez que todos se lavaron los dientes y se colocaron sus pijamas, con su pijama naranja puesta, Lincoln Loud estaba tocando su espalda, algo adolorido, estaba listo para descansar.

—Oh, pero qué dolor, pero supongo que vale la pena, bastante—

El peliblanco saltó a su cama, de repente notó una peculiaridad.

—Qué extraño, creí que mi cama estaba gruesa ¿por que hoy está tan… suave?—

—¡Sorpresa!—

-Ahhh! – el albino saltó de la cama.

—¿Rob? ¿Leni? ¿Lynn? ¿qué hacen aquí?—

—Dándote una sorpresa ¿para qué más sería?—dijo Rob.

—Vimos lo poco feliz que estabas con tu colchón viejo— dijo Leni.

—Asi que YO sugerí que lo cambiáramos por uno mejor y más cómodo— agregó Lynn

—creí que fue tu idea Rob— dudó Leni.

Lincoln sentía la furia crecer dentro de él, apretó los dientes y cerró sus puños.

—Y díganme hermanas ¿qué le paso a mi otro colchón?—

—No te preocupes Lincoln— respondió la deportista.

—Yo misma me encargué de que lo envíen al basurero bien lejos—

Para sorpresa de todos, Lincoln se abalanzó sobre Lynn con toda su rabia, esta lo observó impactada.

—Nooooooo! ¿¡pero qué hiciste!? ¡todos mis cómics de Ace savvy! ¡Todos mis mangas! ¡ESTABAN AHIIIIII!—

—¿Qué? ¿pero acaso no conoces las estanterías Lincoln?—

—NOOOOOO! Noooo nooooo noooo!— Para evitar desquitarse con Rob y sus hermanas, empezó a golpear sus muebles, tiró sus cosas al suelo, rompió el espejo, incluso a arrojó bun bun lejos, acto seguido se desmayó.

—Ánimo Linky, tengo un sobre para tiii— dijo Leni.

—¿Y tiene algún cómic? :D —

Agita el sobre

—No—

—Uhg!— *se vuelve a desmayar*

Luego de que Rob fuera al dormitorio de los señores Loud, y los despertara con un baldazo de agua, les contó lo ocurrido, al ver que su querido hijo único varón no despertaba, llamaron al hospital, vino la ambulancia, y de ahí fue trasladado al hospital general de Royal Woods.

Mientras Los Loud estaban en la sala de espera, esperando buenas noticias del doctor, mientras que Rob, al muy idiota se le ocurrió jugar con el electroshock en si mismo.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (se electrocuta otra vez) AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

Leni vió eso divertido y caminó hacia él.

—¿puedo probar?—

—Seguro-

—No no no no—Lori le arrebató el aparato a Rob – Literalmente lo dejaré donde estaba-

El doctor salió de la sala, la familia rápidamente se dirigieron hacia él. La matriarca preguntó.

—Doctor ¿cómo está mi hijo?—

—Señora Loud, me temo que su hijo cayó en un profundo coma de cómics, sólo si le traen sus historietas de nuevo, el se recuperará—

Todas las hermanas quedaron boquiabiertas, Y Rita se puso a sollozar en el regazo de Lynn Sr.

—¡Es culpa de Rob!— acusó Lynn

—cambiarle el colchón a Lincoln fue su idea—

—¡JA lo sabía!— exclamó Leni.

—Un momento señorita— dijo un oficial de la policía enseñando la tarjetita para Lincoln.

—Aquí dice claramente que esto fue idea suya—

"Todo esto fue MI idea, firma: tu hermana favorita Lynn"

—Si este chico no sobrevive y muere, usted señorita Lynn Loud Junior irá a la cárcel—

Al oír esto todas las hermanas jadearon sorprendidas, Rita rápidamente tomó a su hija en un abrazo.

—Pero eso no puede ser, Oficial, mi hija no puede ir a prisión, tiene sólo 13 años—

—¿No ve las noticias señora Loud? Se cambió la Ley y ahora se bajó la edad de encarcelamiento—

—Vaya, hasta que por fin la leyes hacen algo bueno— decía Rob bebiéndose una lata de cerveza, Lynn se la hizo volar de una patada.

—¡Oye! Esta vez pagué eso—

La deportista lo jaló de la camisa.

—¡todo esto es tu culpa Rob! si no recuperas el colchón viejo de Lincoln ahora ¡VOY A ESTRANGULARTE!—

Lynn rápidamente notó la mirada de reojo del oficial, se calmó y le acomodó la camisa al pelinegro.

—Emmm jejeje quiero decir, yo te ayudaré a recuperarlo, andando—

—Pará Lynn, vamos a necesitar un par de manos más—

Se volteó hacia atrás.

—¡Eh dinosaurio! Venís con nosotros!—

—¿Dinosaurio? Pero si Blarney no está aquí Rob—

—Te estoy hablando a ti Leni!—

—Oh—

La rubia de las gafas encimas sonrió y corrió hacia Rob y Lynn, los tres caminaron varias cuadras hasta que por fin llegaron en las afueras de los suburbios, ya que ahí se encontraba el basurero municipal de Royal Woods, eran enormes montañas de basura, Lynn trató de abrir el enorme portón de rejas pero estaba con candado y cadenas.

—Oh, cerrado—

—Obvio son las 2 de la madrugada, chica—

—Pero tenemos que recuperar el colchón de Linky cuanto antes, él depende de nosotros—dijo la modista.

Rob se dispuso a observar a través de la reja.

—Ehm chicuelas ¿de casualidad no es ese el colchón?—

—Sí, es ese! :D— aseguró Leni.

—¡A ver! Déjenme ver, déjenme ver!—

La alegría y alivio de la atleta Loud no le duró mucho cuando vió que sobre el colchón descansaba un enorme perro doberman.

—Vaya suerte— se dijo la deportista de forma sarcástica.

En el Hospital…

La familia Loud se tuvo que ir a casa a esperar que todo mejorara y se recuperara el colchón del peliblanco, El doctor se encontraba examinando a Lincoln, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con el paciente.

—Oh no ¡enfermera!—

—¿Si señor?—

—Este pequeño paciente no tiene seguro—

—Oh Dios mío—

—sáquelo y póngalo en el pasillo—

—estoy en eso—

La enfermera empujó a Lincoln fuera de la habitación dejándolo en el pasillo al lado de la maquina de golosinas.

—Ugh…—

En el basurero de Royal Woods…

Rob y Leni no eran buenos creando planes, así que decidieron poner a Lynn a cargo de las ideas, aunque ella era de usar los músculos más que la cabeza, no tenían otra opción.

—Muy bien chicos, este es el plan, ustedes van a entrar ahí, y van a sacar el colchón SIN despetar al perro ¿entienden?—

—¿Por qué no?—

—Por que sería descortés despertar al perrito Rob—

—Oh tenés razón Leni, no había pensado en eso—

—Si si, y no hay nada más descortés que un perro doberman rabioso , se los comerá vivos!—Aseguró Lynn

—Eh eh eh! Pará un poco, Lynn Listilla junior ¿y vos que vas a hacer?—

—A mi me toca la parte más importante, yo vigilaré desde aquí para ver que no les pase nada malo—

—Oh, eres muy considerada, vamos Rob—

La modista y el chico interdimensional escalaron las rejas del basurero, mientras Lynn reía para sí misma.

—Jajajajaja par de tontos—

A Leni le costó todo el muro de rajas, pero lo logró, mientras Rob se quedaba sentado.

—Che mirá Leni, se ve hermoso el pinche cielo estrellado ¿no te parece?—

—Si, no entiendo como no se ve así en casa—

—Por las luces del vecindario, Leni—

—Oh, ya veo!—

-Oigan ¿¡que están haciendo alcornoques!? ¡no pierdan el tiempo!- Lynn agitó las rejas de alambras con todas sus fuerzas provocando que se diera vuelta todo el enrejado, ahora Leni y Rob quedaron afuera del basurero y Lynn adentro.

—¡miren lo que hicieron!—

—Eh ¿Qué haces ahí Lynn? Tendrías que estar vigilando nuestra seguridad!— dijo Rob molesto.

-Si, por tu culpa se despertó el pobre perrito- agregó Leni.

—¡Yo no lo desperté! Ustedes par de zoquetes, fueron los que despertaron al pe… ¿rro?—

Lynn rápidamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el perro guardían quien gruñía molesto, tenía el pelaje erizado como el de un gato, observó a la atleta como si quisiera desayunársela.

—L-Lindo perrito AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!—

El perro se lanzó sobre ella, una bola de humo se formó en su lugar, algunos pedazos desgarrados de su camiseta salían volando, Leni y Rob no reaccionaron, sólo se quedaron observando con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Leni procesaba lentamente lo que veía, para Rob era un deleite el momento.

—¿Palomitas Leni?—

—Oh, gracias Rob—

En el hospital de Royal Woods…

Los doctores se encontraron a Lincoln inconciente en el pasillo, como si nada.

—Este niño está bloqueando nuestro bocadillo de descanso—

—lo mejor es extraerlo de la máquina de golosinas—

—entendido ¡Enfermera!—

—Estoy en eso—

La enfermera se llevó la camilla donde se encontraba recostado el peliblanco y lo dejó afuera del hospital, en la interperie.

Lincoln: Uuuugh….

En el basurero de Royal Woods…

Lynn había logrado escapar del doberman, no por nada era la corredora más rápida de Royal Woods, se había escondido en una caja de su tamaño, sólo tenía un ojo morado y algunas marcas de mordidas, por suerte, ella tenía un Wolkie talkie para comunicarse con Rob y su hermana despistada, ellos lograron entraron entrar al basurero y se comunicaron por nombres clave.

—aquí "comida de perro" a "recuperadora Loud" estamos adentro, cambio—

—Recuperadora Loud a comida de perro, quédense adentro y no salgan, repito no salgan—

—Entendido fuera—

—No, adentro, fuera—

—entendido fuera—

—Como sea, ya se encuentran del otro lado del basurero ¿no?—

—Así es, cambio—

—Genial, escuchen bien el plan, quiero que hagan mucho ruido, así atraerán al perro, mientras yo voy y recupero el colchón de Lincoln—

—Afirmativo fuera- Rob termina la comunicación con Lynn—

—aaah con que por eso la Lynn lunática se llama "Recuperadora Loud"—

—Rob ¿por qué nuestro nombre clave es Comida de perro?—

—La verdad Leni, no tengo ni la más puta idea, pero bueno, Lincoln no está aquí y la tabla deportiva es la de los planes ahora, hagamos desmadre ruidoso ¿si?—

—Deacuerdo—

\- PIU PIU PIU PIU, LALALALA, GUA GUA GUA!-

Esos eran los escandalosos gritos de Rob, Leni sólo se limitó a imitar un pato.

—CUAT CUAT CUAT CUAT CUAT CUAT!—

Rapidamente tomaron unos cubiertos y unas sartenes que se encontraban en el suelo y empezaron a hacer ruidos con ellos. El perro guardían los escuchó y rápidamente corrió hacia el origen de los ruidos.

—Esa es mi señal para ponerme en acción, Lynn Loud avanza y anota , el publico hace aaahhh— se dijo la atleta para sí misma. Rápidamente corrió en dirección al colchón.

Leni y Rob seguían con los ruidos hasta que la blonda se detuvo.

—Oye Rob, creo que ya sé por qué nos llamamos comida de perro—

El doberman aparece frente a ellos.

—GRRR GUAU GUAU!—

—AAAHHH!—

—Detrás de mi blonda!—

Leni le hizo caso y se ocultó detras de Rob, su única defensa era una cuchara de madera que tenía en mano. El perro les gruñía, estaba a punto de atacar.

—No me hagas usar esto Monigote!— advirtió Rob quien movía la cuchara en un pobre intento de amenazar al perro, el can al ver esto, comenzó a sacar la lengua y a mover la cola, cosa que Leni notó enseguida.

—Rob, mira, le gusta tu cuchara de madera!—

Rob dudoso movió la cuchara de un lado a otro y el perro lo seguía contento.

—Lánzala y se irá—

—tá bueno ¡a ver chico! ¡ve por ella!—

Lanzó la cuchara lejos y el doberman empezó a peseguirla, Mientras Lynn estaba a punto de llevarse el colchón.

—Esta vez saldré sin problema, vaya, que lista eres Lynn—

Pronto sintió un golpe en la espalda, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado algo, Lynn se volteó y miró hacia abajo.

—Oh, que linda cuchara de madera, la guardaré en mi bolsillo trasero para mi cereal "zombie bran"—

Lynn de repente sintió una fuerte mordida por atrás, ella se volteó para notar al perro con mirada seria y sus colmillos incrustados en sus glúteos. Ella volteó hacia la cámara.

—Debí adivinarlo ¿no?... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!—

Nuevamente se escucharon los gritos de la deportista y las mordidas del perro atacándola.

En el Hospital de Royal Woods…

El doctor se encontraba comiendo su dulce de la máquina de golosinas, hasta que un hombre con traje le habló.

—Disculpe, Doctor—

—Oh, señor administrador—

—He notado que su paciente Lincoln Loud esta afuera—

—Pues no se equivoca—

—¡Pero en qué está pensando! Esto es un hospital serio, no puede dejarlo sólo ahí—

—Mis disculpas ¡Enfermera!—

—Estoy en eso—

La enfermera caminó hacia fuera donde se encontraba Lincoln, pateó la camilla y se fue rodando en dirección al basurero de Royal Woods.

Lynn con la camisa rasgada, dos ojos morados, y una curita pegada en su frente, esperaba impaciente afuera del baño portátil.

—¿por qué tardan en salir?—preguntó con cierta molestia.

—¡Olvidáte Lynn! no vamos a salir asi ¡parecemos unos imbéciles!—

—Al menos háganlo por Lincoln—

La modista y el pelinegro salieron del baño portátil, tenían unos trajes de enormes filetes puestos, parecían que trabajaban como promovedores de algún restaurant, Lynn trataba de contener la risa.

—Sé bien que estás tratando de no cagarte de risa— dijo Rob molesto.

—No es verdad—

—Ya dinos el plan ¿querés?—

—Está bien, pero primero pónganse esto— la deportista les pasó una botella de colonia, Rob y Leni se mostraron confundidos al leer el nombre de esta.

"Salsa de bistec de carne" (¿?)

No le dieron mucha importancia, y se la colocaron sobre ellos. Lynn empezó a explicar.

—El plan es este, ustedes disfrazados de filete entrarán y gritarán "dulce o truco" , el perro los verá y pensará que es noche de brujas y saldrá a comprar los dulces urgentemente, y así aprovecharé para tomar el colchón—

—¿Crees que el perro tenga dinero para eso?— preguntó Leni.

—Solo vayan e intenten—ordenó Lynn.

—Está bien feliz noche de brujas hermanita!—

Leni corría entusiasmada mientras que Rob no tanto.

"Jejeje y esta vez yo no saldré lastimada" se dijo la Loud atleta para sí misma, de repente se escucharon ruidos de ruedas, Lynn se volteó para ver que a cierto peliblanco en camilla viniendo a toda velocidad.

—¿Lincoln?—

Con reflejos rápidos, Lynn rápidamente esquivó a la camilla, esta traspasó la reja del basurero, chocó contra un cubeta vacía, provocando que Lincoln saliera volando y aterrizara frente al colchón con el perro. Este le empezó a gruñir.

—Uy, se va a pudrir todo—

—¡Linky, sal de tu coma y corre!— gritó Leni.

La fosas nasales del albino empezaron a oler el aroma a papel nuevo e imprimido, Lincoln despertó de su coma al oler sus historietas.

—Oh, mis comics de Ace savvy!—

Notó al perro gruñendo en frente suyo, pero él no se inmutó.

—Lárgate de aquí!—

Lincoln sacudió su colchón haciendo volar al doberman, abrazó a su colchón con cómics.

—Juro que jamás los abandonaré—

—Lincoln despertaste!— exclamó Leni con alegría , mientras que Lincoln comenzó a ladrar en defensa de sus cómics.

—GUAU GUAU GUAU!—

—EH Eh! pará un poco, Somos nosotros gasparín!—

—oh hola Leni, hola Rob ¿por qué ustedes están disfrazados de carne?—

—No, yo soy carne de segunda, pero Leni es carne de primera—

-Jejejeje- se rió la rubia sonrojada por el cumplido.

—Saben qué? Me rindo—dijo Lynn, para su sorpresa el perro aterrizó frente a ella, e intento atacarla de nuevo, Lynn empezó a correr y gritar.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH atrás perro, atrás!—

—¿Crees que estará bien?— preguntó Leni.

—Si Leni, ella es bien rápida, se zafará ¡Hey Lynn! ¡tanto que te creías perro, mirá,ya tenés tu futuro marido! ¡no es un perro peliblanco pero algo es algo! :v —

—¡Púdrete Rob!— gritaba Lynn desde la distancia.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo y las referencias. Hice una pequeña mención en homenaje al fic de Banghg "Llamadas", fic que ahora tristemente está cancelado.**

 **El personaje de Rob es bien loco ,pero le teme mucho a Nega, tanto que no desea por nada del mundo cruzarse con él. Jajaja.**

 **El sueño o pesadilla de Lincoln es una referencia a una de las parodias animadas del youtuber, Hagen. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Jajaja.**


	5. Insultando el arte

**The loud house no me pertenece si no a Chris savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Insultando el arte.**

Era un día lluvioso en Royal Woods, una fuerte tormenta se había desatado en la madrugada, lo que causó que algunos salones de la escuela Royal Woods se inundaran de cierta cantidad de agua suspendiendo, la noticias pasó del anuncio de la boca del director al grupo virtual de padres en redes sociales, todos se habían alegrado de que no habría clases el dia de hoy, ese era el pro, el contra es que hoy era día de lluvia, nadie se atrevería a salir a jugar en medio de la lluvia nadie, excepto si esa persona era Lana Loud.

La pequeña fontanera amante del lodo y los animales saltaba ansiosa para poder jugar afuera.

-¿Ya lo tienes listo Lincoln?-

-Si,si ya casi Lana- decía el peliblanco –¿me trajiste la acera del sótano?-

-Tuve que pedirle permiso a Rob para poder bajar, él es igual a Lori cuando es algo territorial con su "Habitación", aquí tienes-

Lincoln tomó la lata , la abrió y con el pincel de pintar se dispuso a teñir con la acera líquida para que el barquito pueda flotar.

-Listo, aquí tienes Lana-

-Gracias Lincoln, eres el mejor hermano- agradeció la pequeña abrazando a su hermano mayor, se fue corriendo hacia la puerta pero su hermano la llamó:

-Lana

-Si Lincoln?

-Ten cuidado.

Ella le levantó el pulgar en respuesta, y se fue, una vez afuera Lana apreciaba el bello paisaje lluvioso, creo que eso era lo único en que concordaba con Lucy, vió que por la vereda de su casa había un extenso río de agua de lluvia, cosa que fue muy provechoso para la pequeña fontanera –Perfecto- se dijo para sí misma, colocó el barco sobre el agua, y a este lo arrastró la corriente.

Lana persiguió el barquito de papel riendo de forma despreocupada por la acera del vecindario, el barquito se le fue a toda velocidad con rapidez, alejándose cada vez más de la amante del lodo, se fue por el alcantarillado.

-Ay no! Bueno, supongo que puedo pedirle otro barco a Lincoln-

Se estaba por marchar de vuelta a casa, pero escuchó una voz provenir de la alcantarilla.

-Hola Lana-

-¿?

-Que tal?-

Lana sorprendió al ver un payaso hablándole, tenía la nariz roja, cabello azul , amarillo alrededor de sus ojos y boca, con un sombrerito puesto.

-No vas a decirme hola?-

La pequeña fontanera negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, anda vaquera.

-No es personal, pero mi papá me dice que nunca hable con extraños.

-Vaya, tu papá es una persona muy sabia Lana, muy sabia, y yo soy Poncho, el payaso saltarín, y tú eres Lana, así que ya nos conocemos , eso está bien para ti?-

-Supongo que sí, ¿Qué hace un payaso como tú en la alcantarilla?-

-Una tormenta me arrastró hasta aquí y el circo literalmente se fue volando jeje-

-Oh ya veo-

-Te gusta el circo Lana?-

-Claro que sí, y más los que tienen animales-

-Oh, podrías venir aquí abajo, hay Tigres, hay leones, hay focas, hay elefantes incluso-

-y jirafas?-

-Así es. Jirafas-

-Me encantaría, pero ya me tengo que ir-

-Oh, te irás sin tu barco?-

-Oh, vaya es mi barquito!-

-Exacto Lana, ven, tómalo-

-…

-Lo quieres o no Lana-

-…ehh no lo sé-

-Vamos tómalo-

-Bueeno- respondió insegura.

La pequeña rubia estaba a punto extender su mano hacia el barco de papel, de repente, otra mano con un sartén aparece golpeando al payaso en la cara, este cae inconsciente con los ojos para hacia arriba, ahora la pequeña con los ojos abiertos observaba a cierto muchacho pelinegro que ella bien conocía.

-¿Rob?-

-Lana créeme que nos querrás saber que hubiera pasado si tocabas ese barquito, nunca hables con extraños, especialmente si vienen del subterráneo, hay gente muy rara aquí abajo-

-¿y tú que haces ahí?-

-Andaba de paseo, quería ver si había cocodrilos-

-Genial.

-Bueno ¿Me vas a sacar de aquí o que? ¿tenés a la gran Berta contigo?-

-Por supuesto, la regla de los mil usos es siempre estar…

-Si si si, ya me sé la canción-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

* * *

Terminaba de explicar Lana Loud, La pequeña fontanera había tenido el turno de hablar sobre su punto de vista sobre Rob, el primer huésped "No Loud" de la casa. Había otra reunión en la habitación de Lori, esta vez estaba Lincoln, pero Rob no,él había salido a hacer algún lío, o quizás pasar tiempo en el basurero municipal de Royal Woods.

Lori negó con la cabeza.

-Lana ¿enserio esperas que crea que literalmente Rob te salvó de un Payaso en una alcantarilla?-

-Pero en verdad pasó! Yo…-

-Yo también tengo una buena historia sobre Rob- levantó la mano, la Loud modista, interrumpiendo a Lana.

-Recuerdo que estaba en el parque, bebiéndome un smoothie antes del anochecer-

La joven rubia contemplaba el bello paisaje del parque al anochecer, hasta que un joven de cabello castaño se le acercó, era algo mayor que ella, este no tenia intenciones muy nobles.

-Hoola bombón, ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú sola por aquí?-

Leni se sonrojo ante semejante cumplido.

-Oh hola, y gracias por tus palabras, pero no estoy sola, tengo un smoothie-

-Jajaja y veo que eres muy simpática-

beberé todo mi Smoothie y luego me iré a casa-

El sujeto se sentó junto a ella.

-Por qué la prisa, aquí puedes pasarla mejor y conmigo- eso último en un tono lujurioso, cosa que incomodó un poco a la modista, no era estúpida, sabía bien que ese sujeto buscaba algo más que sus halagos, ella sólo le sonrió en respuesta, rápidamente puso su smoothie boca abajo derramando todo su contenido.

-Ups que tonta, derramé todo mi Smoothie, me tengo que ir-

De forma rápida se levantó del banco, pero fue tomada del brazo.

-No te di permiso para marcharse- dijo el sujeto con expresión seria.

-Oye, me estás lastimando-

-No te irás de aquí hasta que me des lo que quiero-

En eso el sujeto comenzó a besarla alrededor de su cuello, Leni aterrada ante esa acción, intentó defenderse pero el sujeto la tenía sujetada, pensó en pedir ayuda.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! Quien sea, ayúdeme!-

-Cállate y deja que suceda (Piedrazo) ¡AUCH! ¿Quién hizo eso?- gritó furioso.

-Acá boludo, Presente-

Se volteó a notar a un muchacho aparentemente de la misma edad que la chica rubia.

-¡Rob!- exclamó Leni con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-

-¿No escuchaste que dije Rob?

-Lo que dijo la blonda pero bueno está bien, me presento, mi nombre es Rob, Rob soy shooo pibe, te lo resumiré soy un chico de otra dimensión que puede cruzar dimensiones creando portales, en una dimensión ajena como esta puedo tener poderes de un personaje de Caricatura al estilo Bugs bunny, es que al autor le encanta hacer homenaje a esos clásicos animados, me puedo regenerar, soy prácticamente inmortal ,Ah y también puedo viajar en el tiempo, así que ya he estado en este pueblo desde remotas épocas que no podrías ni imaginar con esa podrida cabeza de violín que tenés-

Al escuchar semejantes disparates, el sujeto sólo se rió con burla.

-Jajajaja mira esto rubia parece que tenemos un chiflado aquí-

-No es un chiflado, es Rob- corrigió Leni.

"Rayos, esta chica es más oxigenada de lo que creí, tendré que encargarme del lunático antes de que llame más la atención"

*saca un cuchillo*

-Lárgate ahora o si no...-

Se calló la boca cuando vió a Rob apuntándolo con una enorme ametralladora.

-¿Dijiste algo Mariconsón?

-Ah…. Ah…..

-Ahora soltá a la mina antes que te llene de agujeros, te diseque y convierta tu cabeza en un pinche apagador de cigarrillos –

El malintencionado rápidamente empujó a Leni hacia y fue corriendo hacia el otro lado del parque. Rob no dejó de mirarlo con repudio, el simplemente despreciaba a los asquerosos sujetos que buscaban satisfacerse sin importarles a quien dañen.

-Y es por eso que prefiero usar la manuela, para no convertirme en bestias como esa-

La Loud modista lo sorprendió con un abrazo.

-¡Rob! me salvaste!-

-Eeeh… ¿yo hice eso?-

-Claro que sí! Te estaré eternamente agradecida-

-Bueno, en ese caso, prometéme nunca más estar por este parque a estas horas, hay gente muy rara aquí-

-Lo prometo-

-Eeeeeeeeso, sólo una cosa más-

De su bolsillo Rob sacó una granada y la lanzó lejos hacia donde había huido el sujeto, esta estalló, órganos y unas extremidades humanas de cierta sabandija.

-Listo-

*fin del relato de Leni*

* * *

-Y así fue como ocurrió- finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No… puedo… creerlo, o sea que nadie aquí estará a favor de hacer que Rob se vaya? ¿Literalmente a nadie le desagrada su sola presencia?-

preguntó Lori no creyendo que sus hermanas estaban en desacuerdo con ella, todas ellas.

-Gracias a Rob, disfruté de los mejores conciertos- dijo Luna.

-Gracias a Rob, puedo hacer mejores actos de comedia en las fiestas- dijo Luan.

-Gracias a Rob, he tenido grandes avances en mis investigaciones para crear una máquina para viajar en el tiempo- decía Lisa ,emocionada ante la posibilidad de ser la creadora de esa alguna vez teórica invención.

\- Gracias a que él sabotea a mi competencia, siempre estoy en primer lugar- agregó Lola. Algunas la miraron con desaprobación.

-Si ,ya sé que está mal, pero él lo hace por mí-

-Admítelo Lori, tú lo maltratas injustamente así como lo hacías con Lincoln- dijo Lana cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo nunca lo maltraté-

-Ah no? – dijo Luna encarándola.

-¿y que me dices de aquella noche en que quedaste a cargo?-

-Ah?

(Flashback)

Lori se preparaba en la sala principal de la casa, estaba lista para una reunión de grupo, sus padres habían salido, lo que significaba que ella estaba a cargo, vestida como una sargenta, tocó el silbato, y en un segundo ,todos aparecieron en una fila, Lincoln, sus hermanas, las mascotas y Rob incluido.

-El descanso-

Todos jadearon aliviados.

-¡ERA BROMA! ¡nadie puede estar en descanso en MI presencia!-

-Como ya sabrán , mamá y papá me dejaron a cargo, lo que significa que harán lo que yo diga, ya sean altos, bajos- dirigió su mirada a las mascotas.

-o cubiertos de pelo que sólo puedan entender la palabra sentado-

Rápidamente la sargento colocó la pizarra mostrando los horarios.

-Este es nuestro itinerario, d sentados en la cama, de 7 a 7,30 cenar, de 7,30 a 8, aseo profundo del corredor, las 8, mirar la pared hasta que se queden completamente dormidos, ¿todos entendieron?-

-Si señora!

-Si señora!

-Si señora!

-Si señora!

-Vete a la verga Lori. (Pshh!) UY PTAQLaRE1000P!

Rob cayó adolorido al suelo , con sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna, Lori le dio un tremendo rodillazo ahí abajo por su insolencia.

-¿Algún otro comentario?-

Algunos no respondieron, y otros tragaron saliva.

-Eso creí, ROMPAN FILAS!-

Todos se fueron de inmediato a sus habitaciones, Rob también se largó, lentamente , aún cubriendo sus partes.

-Esta la vas a pagar blonda desgraciada- Juró.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Hmm… pero sólo fue una vez-

-Y esa vez que lo lanzaste de la ventana por curiosear en tu telefono?- dijo Lynn apuntándola con el dedo.

-Y tú por qué lo defiendes de repente Lynn? Creí que no te caía bien-

-Él es un buen saco de boxeo digo… compañero de práctica, el sabe el estilo callejero de lucha-

-¿Acaso olvidan que él intentó matarnos?-

-Pero esa vez estaba hipnotizado, no fue su culpa- respondió Luna.

-Además eso fue por mi culpa y mis deseos vengativos, Lori- respondió Lincoln.

-Pero todo ese asunto ya quedó en el pasado-

-Admitelo Lori- Dijo Lola

-aquí la única que debería irse de aquí eres tú, Rob es bastante tolerable, en cierto modo, pero tú , tú eres una mandona-

-Pero… pero… pero-

-Esta reunión se acaba- dijo Leni, y se retiró, Lincoln y las demás la siguieron, algunas sin dejar de clavar miradas de molestia y decepción en su hermana más mayor. Ella bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza.

-¿En verdad soy tan mandona?- se dijo para sí misma.

-Admito que Rob es divertido a veces pero es muy inmaduro e irresponsable-

Lincoln se encontraba leyendo sus cómics, lo más cómodo que podía, todos sus calzoncillos se estaban lavando en el lavarropas, o sea que él no podía leer desnudo sus cómics, ya que sus hermanas siempre entran sin tocar, además, el como reaccionarían sería muy obvio.

-Shh Lincoln… Lincoln… soy yo…-

Levantó la vista hacia la ventanilla.

-Rob ¿qué haces ahí?-

-Estoy en el techo, ven quiero enseñarte algo-

Levantó una ceja.

-No me mirés así ¿te venís acá o no? La oferta expira-

-Bien, ya voy-

Lincoln subió a la cima del techo de la casa Loud, para darse cuenta de la enorme altitud de la casa, era casi como un pequeño edificio.

-No creí que esta casa fuera tan alta-

Lincoln pudo notar a Rob sentado observando el paisaje de Royal Woods, a su lado un montón tablas con clavos incrustados.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Tú papá es tremendo cagonazo Linc, me mandó a mi a arreglar el agujero en el techo ya que le tiene alto miedo a las alturas-

-Sí, es algo inmaduro en ese aspecto- respondió el peliblanco sentándose junto a él.

-Lo que pasa es que la última vez que subió, quizo arreglar la antena y se cayó-

Lincoln no se había dado cuenta del hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar desde el techo, las copas de los árboles, la pequeña pradera que se encontraba en el horizonte.

-Vaya que es bonito-

-Sí que lo es, Oye chico Loudcest ¿jugamos a algo?-

-Qué quieres jugar?-

-Juguemos a los desafíos-

-Hmm está bien Rob, yo te desafio a…. Caminar en todo el borde del techo, con sólo dos dedos.

-JA! Qué fácil, okey, Lo hago-

Tal como se lo pidió, Rob con los pies hacia arriba, con nada más que sus dos dedos índices en el suelo, caminó por todo el techo hasta llegar a Lincoln. El observó sorprendido su capacidad.

-Que tal?

-Nada mal-

-Ahora mi turno, te desafio a subir sobre antena, bueno, eso si no tienes MIEEEEDO-

-No tengo miedo-

-Lo creeré cuando lo demuestres-

-Bien- Lincoln caminó hasta la antena de la casa y se logró escalarla.

-Listo, soy el rey OYE!-

-¡Terremoto! Jajajajajaja- Rob empezó a mover la antena, Lincoln se sujetó de ella, no quería caerse como su padre, Rob notó eso y se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre incestuoso? Relájate aunque sea una vez-

-¿Estás loco? Pudiste hacer que me caiga-

-Conmigo no te va a pasar nada malo ¿Qué no te quedó claro cuando tu me invocaste?-

-Bueno, si-

-Entonces relájate, ¡Réplica!-

Rob volvió a agitar la antena, Lincoln empezó a divertirse un poco, de hecho la adrenalina del momento le hizo olvidar que estaban a una considerable altura, todo iba bien hasta que una voz los sacó de su actividad.

-¿¡que demonios están haciendo!?-

-Uy la mierda, Neonazis-

Rob rápidamente se asomó para encarar a la matriarca de la familia.

-Disculpe señora Loud, sólo estábamos… Ah pará… sos vos Lori-

-Ya me parecía bastante extraño que la trasmisión esté mal, estaba viendo MI programa, y literalmente salgo para encontrar que estás exponiendo a mi hermanito al peligro-

-Sólo estábamos jugando-

-¿Jugar en el techo?¿en serio? Qué pasa si Lincoln cae y se rompe un brazo-

-Lori, está bien, Rob me cuida-

-No, no lo hace Lincoln, escucha Rob, no sé que hiciste para lavarle el cerebro a mis hermanas y a mis padres, pero a mi no me engañas, jamás creí que existiera tan irritante como tú, ruego que llegue el día en que consigas tus doritos, te vayas de esta dimensión, Y NUNCA REGRESES-

-….Eeeeehh Khá?

-AAAAGH eres lo peor, Lincoln baja ahora, y tú quédate a vivir en el techo si quieres-

-Siempre tiene que echar a perder la joda? Ya me hizo enfadar, ahora estoy con un humor de perro, tanto que patearía esto-

Rob observó con desprecio la caja de herramientas de Lynn sr.

-¡A la mierd*!- pateó con bronca la pesada caja, esta cayó justo donde se encontraba Lori.

-¡Uy la reputa…! Lori cuidado!-

-Uh, mensaje de Bobby-

PANK! (golpe)

….

….

….

Lori poco a poco abrió los ojos, su vista borrosa se aclaró para observar a Leni quien la veía preocupada.

-Lori, gracias al cielo, por fin despertaste-

Lori tocó su cabeza, notó que su frente estaba toda vendada.

-Qué … que pasó ¿por qué me duele la cabeza?-

-Bueno, Rob dijo que se cayó una caja de herramientas sobre tu cabeza-

Se molestó con sólo escuchar su nombre.

-¿Con que Rob eh? ¿así que él fue el culpable?-

-Habrá sido un accidente-

Lori se levantó de su cama.

-Accidente o no, lo convertiré en un pretzel humano! no, un HOTCAKE HUMANO!-

Miró a su hermana modista.

-En donde está ¿en la habitación de Lincoln? ¿con lisa? seguro está en el sótano besando una almohada con la foto de Luan-

-El salió, y no ha vuelto hasta ahora-

-Cómo sea, estará literalmente muerto para cuando regrese-

Se escuchó el grito de Lana desde el primer piso.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Rob está en la tele!-

-¿Ah?- dijeron ambas rubias.

Como una estampida de toros salvajes, todos bajaron las escaleras a gran velocidad a observar la tele, Lori fue la última en bajar , con cuidado debido a su estado.

En la televisión se encontraba el pelinegro, con una vestimenta diferente, un sombrero puesto, y una pañoleta roja en el cuello, a su lado la reportera, la misma que había entrevistado a Lincoln en aquella vez en que el peliblanco tuvo una limosina.

(en el televisor)

- _Saludos televidentes, me encuentro aquí, transmitiendo en vivo desde el museo cultural del arte de Royal Woods, a mi lado se encuentra Rosh , el excéntrico artista aclamado del momento, cuéntenos de su trabajo señor Rosh-_

 _-Oh gracias señorita reportera, me siento indignado de estar aquí- dijo "Rosh" con una sonrisa, la periodista lo miró con cierta confusión._

 _-¿No querrá decir "Encantado"?-_

 _-Nop, ahora sobre mi último trabajo artístico…-_

 _-Era sobre lo que le iba a preguntar…-_

 _-CÁLLESE! ¡El artista está hablando!-_

 _se aclaró la garganta –cómo decía, aquí mis grandes imanes, digo, estatuas gigantes de bronce para adornar la pinche belleza de Royal Woods, aquí se puede contemplar una de ellas-_

 _Frente al museo se encontraba una gigantezca estatua de Rob hecha de bronce, dicha estatua levantaba el dedo medio hacia el frente, Lori levantó una ceja, extrañada._

 _-¿Y ahora qué es lo que está haciendo?-_

 _-quisiéramos saber por qué están esas estatuas en cada rincón del mundo, y no solamente en Royal woods-_

 _-Oh señorita reportera, sus chingonas presunciones son tan "Bueniosas"-_

 _-Estoy segura de que "bueniosa" no es una palabra-_

- _SILENCIO PENDEJA! ¡NO CENSURE MI ARTE! Como sea, esta es como la décima parte de mi serie de estatuas de bronce artísticas para vincularme con las partes "Fantaculares"-_

 _-Emm esa tampoco es una palabra, pero lo comprendo, es un excéntrico artista ¿es usted consciente de que al colocar esas cuatro estatuas gigantes de bronce destruyó un par de hospitales y parte de un orfanato?-_

 _-Jeje el arte a veces consiste en destruir hospitales y orfanatos-_

 _Levantó el pulgar._

 _-¿Y decidió poner la quinta y última en el frente del museo cultural del arte de Royal Woods?-_

 _-Así es, como un testamento muy chingón a todo lo que mi arte representa-_

 _-¿Y qué es lo que su arte representa?-_

 _Rob amplió mucho más su sonrisa, en señal de estar incómodo._

 _-Eeeh…. ¿y usted qué cree que represente?-_

 _-Un enigma supongo-_

 _-Sí y estoy en una nube violadora, sólo los impuros estar sobre ella, se acabó la entrevista-_

Dicho eso, Rob sacó un revolver y disparó a la cámara, cortando la transmisión de la Tv. Dejando a los Loud completamente asombrado y fascinados, no sabían que el problemático tenía una pasión por el arte, la única excéptica era Lori.

-¡Esto es ridículo! No hay manera de que a Rob le interese el arte, algo se trae entre manos ,pero qué ¿Qué?-

-No crees que exageras Lori, actuas como si Rob fuera una especie de malvado villano- decía Lynn sin mucho interés, Para sorpresa de todos la señal de la televisión volvió a la normalidad.

 _-Ah y una cosa más : ), para todos los desgraciados de mis críticos, si crees que puedes detenerme estás LITERALMENTE equivocada, no diré su nombre, pero se relaciona con teléfonos , Aka Lori Loud-_

-¿Esto lo hace con intención de fastidiarme? pero a mi ni siquiera me interesa tanto el Arte-

Su celular había sonado , señal de haber recibido un mensaje. Lori inmediatamente se dispuso a leerlo. Era de su novio Bobby.

...

 _"Hola amor ¿Cómo estas? Estoy ansioso por qué vayamos a nuestra cita en el museo de arte de Royal Woods esta tarde" (emoticón de guiño y corazón al lado.)_

 _..._

Ahora todo estaba claro para la blonda, Rob planeaba destruir ese lugar de algún modo con esas estatuas, provocando que su cita con Bobby en ese lugar se cancelara, ella abrió grande los ojos de sólo pensarlo.

"Ese pervertido es un sádico sin corazón!" pensó y gritó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! No no no no! No dejare que lo haga, Rob no va a arruinar mi cita con Bobby!- se quitó las vendas de la cabeza y salió afuera. Todos la vieron cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir?- preguntó Lana.

-Meh…- respondieron sus hermanas y hermano.

Con las llaves en mano, Lori abordó Vanzilla, la encendió, intentó retroceder hacia la calle, pero el vehículo no se movía ni un centímetro, como si algo le pesara.

-Pero qué?- se asomó por la ventanilla para darse cuenta de que las ruedas estaban ponchadas, recibió otro mensaje.

…

"Querida Lori, me tomé la maldita libertad de ponchar las ruedas de Vanzilla en caso de que vinieras a estropear y joderme el plan, ahora puedes gritar frustrada todo lo que quieras.

Posdata: Rob soy sho piba AJAJAJA! :D :P : )

…

-GRRRR! Bien! entonces iré caminando - dijo la rubia saliendo de Vanzilla y resignándose ir a pie.

En el frente del museo, Rob guiaba a sus seguidores para colocar las partes finales , el chico interdimensional tenía algo entre manos de eso, no había duda.

-Rápido queridos fans, coloquen estos barriles en la máquina esa de ahí, y mi obra artística estará completa-

Esta eran aclamaciones de sus seguidores.

-Vaya que gran artista!-

-¡Es todo un genio!-

-¡Larga vida a Rosh!-

-¡Y yo tengo una barba!-

-Gracias gracias mis queridos fans con buen gusto, nunca olvidaré sus palabr… QUE COÑO CREE QUE HACE!?-

Exclamó al ver una chica rubia con gafas y un sombrero puesto.

-Estoy aquí para evitar que cometas alguna estupidez, emmm… quiero decir rayos.

-Eh eh eh , un momento- Rob disparó dos bolas de fuego que hicieron cenizas el sombrero y las gafas de la perpetradora, sonrió al verla.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es la reina del No, Lori Marie Loud, me preguntaba cuando aparecerías para criticar mi arte-

Al escuchar eso, todos sus fans comenzaron a abuchearla. con el pulgar hacia abajo.

-Buuuu!

-Buuuu!

-Largo

-No queremos haters de artistas aquí!

-Largá los postres!

"Ese sujeto me llamó gorda?" pensó ella.

-Puede que hayas engañado a mi familia y a todo el pueblo Rob, pero no me has engañado a mí, sé bien que quieres deshacerte del museo-

Algunos observaron con duda al chico.

-Hmm si con "deshacerme del museo" te refieres a mejorarlo con mi arte, pues sí, eso estoy haciendo- sonrió de forma malvada y volteó hacia a sus fans.

-Díganme amigos ¿qué es lo que le hacemos a los Haters del arte?-

-¡Al armario de los haters del arte!- exclamaron en respuesta.

-¡NO! ¡no al armario de los haters del arte! Esperen ¿qué es eso?-

Minutos más tarde…

Lori se encontraba adentro de dicho armario, aunque en realidad era el armario del conserje.

-¡Este es el armario de los haters del arte!- exclamaba Rob con las manos arriba. a su lado estaba un chico de cabello naranja y ojos verdes. Camisa negra y pantalones azules cortos.

-Huele a amoniaco ¿y quien es él?-

-Hola- se presentó el chico

\- me llamo Saturnino, soy el mejor amigo de Rob desde el jardín, en mi mundo veo mucho esta serie por Nick, mucho gusto-

-Hola- dirigió su mirada a Rob – No, no odio el arte, te admiro de verdad, quiero entender y… Oh a quien engaño, no puedo fingir esto, en verdad te odio ¿por qué haces esto Rob? si es por lo que te dije esta mañana, lo siento, pero por favor no destruyas el museo, Bobby tendremos una cita aquí por primera vez-

Al escuchar eso el pelinegro dio una sonora carcajada.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no mames! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no, no puede ser ¿enserio pensás que hice todo esto sólo para echar a perder tu cita con el tocayo?-

-Ah no?-

-NO! Para nada, esta boludez es por algo mucho más grande-

-Bastante grande-

-No te entrometas Saturnino, dejá que yo se lo explique, bien, verás existe una poderosa entidad cósmica interdimensional, poderosa, el dragón cósmico-

-¿el dragón cósmico?-

-¡El dragón cósmico! Un poderoso dragón que concede deseos-

-Hmm ¿Dónde escuché eso antes?- se preguntó Saturnino.

-Pero hay un problema, sólo un poderoso ser interdimensional podría invocarlo, y luego recordé YO SOY ESO, una vez que le dé algo qué el le gusta devorar, me concederá dos deseos, tal vez tres dependiendo de su humor, uno se lo regalaré a Saturnino-

-Y por eso estoy aquí-

-Silencio Satur-

-¿Y qué le gusta devorar?- preguntó Lori pensando que a lo mejor no querría saber la respuesta.

-no es mucho lo que pide, solamente un mundo lleno de energía y vida, como este, ese es su aperitivo, y el cobre, por eso las estatuas en cada rincón del planeta-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Le pediré una dotación infinita de doritos a cambio de este planeta-

-¡Rob no puedes hacer eso! este plan es una verdadera locura! Aún para ti-

-¿no era lo que querías? obtendré mis doritos y me voy-

-¡Acabarás con la vida en la tierra!-

-Pero tendré mis doritos-

La puerta del armario se abre revelando a cierta chica rubia conocida por Lori.

-¿Señor Rosh? su banquete honorario es en cinco minutos-

-¿Carol Pingrey?-

-Oh hola Lori-

-Perfecto, gracias señorita Pingrey, diles que ya voy para allá, si me disculpas Lorena, ahora tengo una fachada que crear, todos creen que soy un artista de verdad, qué fácil es engañar a los Royalwoodenses-

-Rob, hazme caso, Este plan tuyo es estúpido!- rogó Lori.

-Vígilála, si intenta escapar, la atás de manos y pies y le metés su propio teléfono en su interior, con vibrador Saturnino, con vibrador-

-Entendido Rob, no hay pedo, che ¿estás seguro de que su hermano y hermanas no vendrán a rescatarla o algo tololo como eso?-

-No, confían mucho en mi, agradece que en esta dimensión no existen Alexander ni Dimitri, esos batos bosnios sí que nos repartirían la madre si vieran lo que hacemos aquí-

-Por suerte, hay muchos universos alternos de esta serie, no pasa nada si se destruye este-

-Touché, ya me voy-

Se acomodó su sombrerito, su pañuelo alrededor del cuello, y se marchó.

(mente de Lori)

"No puedo creerlo, si no le hubiera dicho a Rob lo mucho que deseaba que se largara, esto no estaría pasando, ese tarado causará el fin del mundo y es mi culpa! No, tengo que detenerlo, soy una Loud, tengo que distraer a su amigo"

-Oye… Saturnino es tu nombre ¿no?-

-Así es Lori-

-Me liberas?- pidió mientras le hacía ojitos.

-No, no puedo Lori, Rob es mi amigo, no lo puedo defraudar-

-Eres consciente de lo ayudarás a cometer un genocidio nivel planetario ¿verdad?-

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, no es la primera vez que un mundo se destruye por su culpa, de hecho eran universos-

-¿En serio? Saturnino ¿te voy una opinión honesta? Tu amigo no está bien de sus cabales-

-Él me dice que como son personajes de caricatura son ficticios, y por lo tanto no son vidas-

-¿Te dijo eso? ¡claro que son vidas! Soy real ¿no ves acaso?-

-Bueno sí pero…

"Me pregunto si tendrá las mismas perversiones de Rob"

-Oye, te daré mis bragas si me liberas-

Al oír la sorpresiva propuesta de la chica, Saturnino abrió grande los ojos.

-No, me estás cargando ¿enserio?-

-Sí enserio-

-Pero dámelas ahora -

Bufó molesta – bien, ¿podrías darte vuelta mientras…?-

-Oh, claro claro-

Rob se encontraba en la gran mesa del museo junto con el dueño del lugar, algunos seguidores, y otros artistas.

-Un brindis- dijo Rob levantando su copa.

-Por todos los sueños de los artistas que se hagan realidad-

-Bien dicho!- respondieron sus amigos.

Lori corría a toda velocidad por el extenso pasillo del museo, para su sorpresa, un par de roboRobs aparecieron en su camino.

-Quieta ahí, odiadora del arte!-

-O te disparamos!-

Lori rápidamente tomó una bandeja dorada de un escultura a su lado, corrió hacia los robots , estos dispararon, Lori los golpeó usando la bandeja con fuerza, uno de los ellos perdió la cabeza.

-Adiós torpes!-

-ya verás!- gritó el Robobot.

-Esperá pelotudo! Vení ponéme mi cabeza primero-

En la mesa del Banquete, Rob observaba su cuchara con detenimiento.

-Hmm esta cuchara se ve muy artística, tal vez mi próxima obra de arte sea sobre cucharas-

Dijo el ganándose miradas de admiración de los presentes, escuchó los gritos conocidísimos de cierta blonda. El dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-Sos un débil Saturnino, disculpen, tengo unos pinches asuntos que resolver-

Lori se encontraba acorralada por los roboRobs y guardias de seguridad del museo.

-Los haters de Rosh no serán tolerados, vienes con nosotros- dijo el guardia enseñando las esposas.

-Veo que nunca te rendís ¿cierto? Pinche Saturnino, déjame adivinar ¿le ofreciste tus bragas a cambio?-

Decía Rob quien apareció montado en su nube violadora.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Reconocélo Lori, tu plan de criticar mi obra artística ha fallado, si tienes dignidad de tirana de la casa Loud, rendíte de una pinche vez!-

Lori sonrió y decidió jugar su juego.

-¿Crees que tu arte es creativo? Nada de esto es original Rob! todo esto de las estatuas es un plagio de uno de los cómics ace savvy de Lincoln-

-¿Qué?- dijo el guardia sorprendido.

-¿O sea que Rosh no es original?-

-Soy completamente original señores! Pero ya no importa, Plagio o no, ya es muy tarde para evitar el desmadre que se viene jejeje-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Lori, Rob, Saturnino y todos los demás, salieron del museo para observar unas auroras boreales iluminando los cielos, un gigantezco agujero negro se hacía presente, de él emergió una enorme criatura luminosa con estrellas como escamas.

-Ya está aquí-

-El dragón cósmico SIIIIIIIIII! Eh dragón! Acá! ¡yo te invoqué aquí, dame mi dotación de doritos, y el delicioso planeta es tuyo!-

El dragón de tamaño titánico hizo caso omiso a su pedido, y se dispuso comenzar a devorar el provechoso planeta, escupió una gigantezca bola de fuego en el horizonte del pueblo, iba a azar el planeta entero antes de degustarlo, la bola de fuego provocó una explosión titánico que arrasaba y desintegraba todo a su paso, en dirección hacia el museo.

-Che Rob, empiezo a creer que esto fue una mala idea-

-Sabes qué Saturnino? Tenés razón-

Segundos después la explosión de fuego llegó a ellos desintegrando todo y a todos. El fin del mundo se hizo presente.

….

….

….

-No no no NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Lori, Lori tranquila, soy yo Leni-

Jadeando, miró a su alrededor, notó que se encontraba sana y salva en su habitación.

-¿q-qué pasó?-

-Una caja de herramientas cayó sobre tu cabeza y quedaste inconciente, nos diste un buen susto-

Lori llevó su mano a la cabeza, sentía las vendas cubriendo su frente.

"¿Acaso lo soñé todo?"

-¿Dónde está Rob?-

-Está abajo, vino muy exhausto de traerte el medicamento para tu golpe-

-¿qué?-

-Sí, Rob se sintió culpable por lo que te pasó, así que el solo se ofreció a comprarte un medicamento para tu cabeza, se preocupó bastante, resulta que ya no tenían en la farmacia de Royal Woods, y fue a otro condado, de ahí trajo tu medicina-

Lori se encontraba incrédula por lo que su hermana le había contado.

-¿En verdad hizo eso por mí? Hablamos de Rob ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto, no hay otro Rob-

Lori rápidamente salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, vió al chico interdimensional sentado en el sofá.

-Qué programa más culero-

-¡ROB!-

-Ah Lori?-

Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando notó que Lori lo rodeó con sus brazos. El simplemente no lo creía. lo estaba abrazando!

"¿Esta blonda es Lori? ¿pero qué chingados? ¿Lori loud me está abrazando?¿qué pedo?" olió su cabello.

"Huele a vainilla, definitivamente es Lori"

-Gracias Rob, Leni me contó todo, no creí que te preocuparas así por mi- *Le da un beso en la mejilla* Rob estaba rojo como un tomate. Estaba sorprendido, pero era raro recibir ese afecto de parte de Lori, la que casi nunca era cariñosa como lo estaba ahora.

-Eh Lori, estoy sintiendo tus pechos-

-No arruines el momento torpe-

"Top top!"

-Oh ¿Quién podrá ser?-

La mayor de los Loud abrió la puerta revelando a Bobby.

-Hola Lori ¿lista para nuestra cita?-

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, vaya sueño loco el que tuvo, finalmente entendió que Rob no era tan malo, si, era irresponsable, inmaduro, pirómano, literalmente explosivo, y pervertido con todo el sentido de la palabra, pero tenia humanidad.

-Me encantaría Osito búbu, nos vemos después Rob-

-Eh tórtolos!-

-¿Si?-

-Cuidado en el museo, hay gente muy rara ahí-

Lori negó con la cabeza en respuesta, pero sonrió.

-Seguro-

La pareja se marchó a su cita y Rob se quedó satisfecho en el sofá, al ver que sólo había pura basura en la televisión, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de la genio dotada.

-Hey , Dexter versión niña-

-¿qué quieres Rob?-

-¿Ya tenés listo lo que te pedí? Ya sabes, para que se resuelva mi… problema de locura-

-De hecho si, lo terminé de elaborar ayer, aquí tienes- dijo la pequeña nerd entregándole una caja con botellitas de líquido verde.

-Gracias Lis, me salvaste mi jodida vida, espero que elabores más de esto por si acaso, si no puedo venir, mandaré a alguien más, tiene sabor a frutilla ¿no?-

-Hmm si-

Se escuchó otro golpeteo de la puerta.

-Debe ser mi amiga de la escuela ¿podrías ir a recibirla por mi? Tenemos un trabajo práctico en dúo de tarea-

-¿tengo cara de mozo de mesa?-

-Se dice mayor domo-

-Lo que sea, bien ya bajo-

El pelinegro bajó y abrió la puerta, vió a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, piel de tez morena, con ojos y sonrisa encantadora, se trataba de Darcy helmandollar.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Darcy, y esta es mi jirafa Rafu- dijo enseñando a su peluche

Rob la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Lisa vino detrás suyo

-Oh, que tal querida Darcy, veo que ya conociste a Rob, Rob ella es Darcy, mi mejor amiga-

Mente de Rob=

"ALERTA! ALERTA! ¡sobrecarga de Ternura!"

El muy sorete cayó al suelo de espalda, empezó a retorcerse en el suelo y tener convulsiones, una enorme cantidad de espuma emergió de su boca, Darcy se preocupó un poco al ver que uno de sus globos oculares se infló hasta estallar.

-¿El estará bien?- preguntó en su tono inocente.

-Descuida Darcy, no es nada grave, lo que pasa es que le caíste bien a Rob-

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Espero que se hayan divertido con este cap como yo al escribirlo XD, que resultó ser un sueño loco de Lori, agradecimientos a Montanahatsune92 por incluirme a mi y a mi personaje de parodias en su fic "Ficgelion"**

 **Como en la serie, todos tienen papel antagónico (incluyendo el propio Lincoln) decidí hacer lo mismo con Rob aquí, no sería la primera ni la última vez.**

 **En el próximo capítulo (El final) Rob fastidiará a Ronnie anne. (si, será una muy mala idea para él ) Lincoln y Clyde estarán presentes.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	6. Ronniecoln por siempre,parte 1

**Finalmente, ha llegado el momento, la hora, el gran final, bien empezemos.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han apoyado y disfrutado con este fic.**

* * *

 **Ronniecoln por siempre, parte 1**

Hoy era un día soleado como cualquier otro en Royal Woods, los niños jugaban y corrían, los ancianos alimentaban palomas, y los gansos felizmente engullían y devoraban ardillas vivas en secreto.

Todos disfrutaban del gran día, Excepto Lincoln loud y su séquito, y con su séquito me refiero al forever alone de su mejor amigo Clyde, ambos chicos por órdenes de su padre Lynn sr, tenían que caminar hacia la estación de policía para una visita, dejar un comunicado, ellos estaban algo molestos ya que hoy podrían estar leyendo cómics en la tienda de historietas.

Llegaron al lugar y entraron, allí se encontraba un policía comiendo una deliciosa rosquilla, hasta que observó a los dos niños y suspiró con cierta molesta.

-Déjenme adivinar ¿vinieron a pagar la fianza del recluso?- preguntó el policía sin sorprenderse.

-No- respondió Lincoln

-Esta vez somos el boletín de malas noticias- agregó Clyde.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo?-

*suspiro* -está bien, pueden pasar-

Lincoln y Clyde entraron se acercaron al pasillo de los celdas, para ver a cierto chico pelinegro quien se limpiaba los dientes con un palillos, con los pies descalzos, y ropa colgando alrededor en su alrededor.

-¡Eh chicos hola! Ya los estaba esperando hijos de su fructífera madre-

-Rob, iremos directo al grano- dijo Lincoln con los brazos cruzados.

-Mi padre me mandó aquí a decirte que ya no tiene dinero para sacarte de aquí-

-O sea cómo!?

-Si, bueno es que tu…

-Yo qué cabron, yo qué-

-Rob infringiste la ley varias veces, cometiste actos de vandalismo, no dejas de invadir la propiedad del señor quejón, destruiste la tienda de Flip-

-Oye! Ese cabrón se lo merecía por garka-

-Sin mencionar que te resististe al arresto, Papá ya gastó bastante dinero sacándote de aquí, pero sigues metiéndote en problemas como si no te importara siquiera-

Rob suspiró con fastidio, odiaba que le dijeran sus verdades.

-¿Y tu punto es…?-

-Esta vez no vamos a poder sacarte de esta celda, vámonos Clyde los cómics nos esperan-

-¡Eh Incestuoso canoso Amlo Junior! Pará pará pará-

Lincoln y Clyde se voltearon hacia Rob.

-¿Qué ocurre Rob?-

-Sabía que me iban a venir con algo bien jalado como eso, así llamé a otro contacto-

Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban algo confundidos.

-¿A quien Llamaste?-

-Hey Rob ¿Queeee onda?-

Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia un un chico de cabello rubio , gorro color verde, y camisa color naranja, con un pantalón color mostaza, El peliblanco y el decolor lo reconocieron al instante.

-¿¡Es el hijo del alcalde!?- Gritaron sorprendidos.

-qué onda Jeff ¿Cómo está tu desgraciada y asquerosamente adinerada familia amigo?-

-Estan muy bien los malditos-

Jeff llamó al guardia.

-¡Oiga! Puede soltarlo viejo, este cuate es de mi confianza-

-Si señor como ordene- dijo el policía quien nerviosamente estuvo buscando las llaves. Lincoln y Clyde observaron la escena boquiabiertos, no sabían que el chico interdimensional era amigo del hijo del alcalde.

-Gracias Jeff sos un capo, estos pibitos son Lincoln Loud y Clyde Mcbride, ya te había hablado de ellos-

-Hola un gusto compadres, vaya Rob no mentía, en verdad tienes cabello blanco, y Rob, tú me debes unos nachos, lo sabes ¿no?-

-Anotado capo- dirigió su mirada al chico Loud y Mcbride.

-Verán chicos, durante años, he ayudado a la familia del Alcalde de generación en generación a seguir en el poder, saqueando las ganancias de sus rivales en elecciones, financiando sus campañas con los mismos, y todo a cambio de que me dejen unos doritos en su horno de piedra cada noche, en otros tiempos era tabaco jejejeje-

-Y por esa razón que Jeff es tu amigo ¿no? – dedujo el albino.

-Una de las reglas más importantes de supervivencia Linc, es que a veces debes hacerte amigo de gente poderosa, créeme, tiene buenas ventajas, Jeff puede hacer lo que sea por ser hijo del pinche alcalde ¿podes creerlo? A veces su padre le da la llave de la ciudad-

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo Jeff retirándose – fue un gusto chico de las hermanas, paz y amor-

-Chau Jeff, bien ¿Y ahora que hacemos chicos?-

-Iremos a divertimos en algunos lugares- aclaró Lincoln.

-Hay una feria en Royal Woods, no podemos perdernosla, pero primero iremos a invitar a Ronnie anne- agregó Clyde.

-Ah ya veo, incluiremos a la "Taquitos y burritos" en el paseo, bien, andando-

Clyde, Lincoln y Rob salieron de la estación de la policía hacia la casa de Ronnie anne.

\- A ver incestuoso, Si mi memoria no me falla, Ronnie anne es tu amiga pero a la vez es tu novia ¿no?-

-Si Rob, pero no es mi novia oficialmente tratamos de no llevar eso demasiado, a ella no le gusta eso de la cosas cursis que hace su hermano Bobby con Lori-

explicaba Lincoln mientras que Rob lo observaba como si tuviera un nido de pajaros en la cabeza.

-Lincoln, te voy a dar este consejo de gratis, las mujeres por más duras que aparenten ser siempre serán como frágiles jarrones de puro pinche cristal si hablamos en sentido figurado por que de que pegan fuerte las muy cabronas, pegan, y a diferencia de nosotros los varones, ellas lo toman casi todo muy a pecho ¿acaso tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió en el restaurante franco mexicano?-

-Tienes razón, o sea que debería considerado con ella ¿no?-

-No te digo que seas exageradamente empalogoso, sólo que no pienses que las mujeres son como pinches robots, ellas sufren, algunas lo demuestran llorando pero otras lo ocultan , como tu amiga Santiago, además, no sería propio de ti el actuar indiferente con tu novia-

-que no es mi novia Rob!-

-Si claaaro campeón lo que digas, y yo soy un gnomo de jardín-

Los tres estallaron a carcajadas, mas tarde, el trío de amigos había llegado a la casa de la chica latina, tocaron el timbre, Ronnie anne salió recibirlos con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lincoln ¿Qué hay? Hola Clyde-

-Hola Ronnie anne-

La sonrisa de Ronnie desapareció cuando vió al pelinegro junto a ellos. Ella levantó una ceja.

-Oh, hola Rob- saludó con poco agrado.

-Rob soy shooo piba, que tal Taquitos cuánto tiempo paso ¿no? Como dos minutos-

-Oye Lincoln, no dijiste que traerías a Rob ¿y donde están Liam, zach y Rusty? ¿no se supone que ellos vendrían también?- preguntó Ronnie anne extrañada.

-Si, pero ellos se enfermaron con varicela, lo cual es raro, por que son los únicos que se enfermaron- respondió Lincoln.

-Sip, por alguna extraña razón en la que no tuve absolutamente nada que ver- agregó Rob, el pelinegro arrojó una botellita que decía "Viruela embotellada" hacia uno de los arbustos de la casa de Ronnie anne.

Ella rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Bien, ya qué, andando-

Los cuatros caminaron hasta la feria que estaba de visita en Royal Woods, al llegar, comenzaron a divertirse como nunca en su vida, Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie la pasaron genial con los autos chocadores, hasta que apareció Rob con su gigantezco auto monstruo chocador, En otro juego, uno de tiro al blanco con pistolas de agua, ni Lincoln ni clyde, ni Ronnie pudieron acertar, los tres comenzaron a dispararse agua entre sí riendo, pero Rob con una enorme manguera disparando un gran chorro de agua, logró ganar muchos premios en ese juego, algunos se las regaló a la feliz pareja.

En el famoso juego del medidor de fuerza, típico en todas las ferias, Clyde intentó probar su fuerza con el gran martillo, el medidor no voló muy alto, la latino se burló.

-Jaja debilucho-

fue el turno de Ronnie anne, la chica latina tomó el martillo y golpeó el medidor con todas sus fuerzas, el medidor voló casi a una altura considerable, La chica latina tenía una fuerza considerable, Lincoln y Clyde no pudieron evitar sentir cierto respeto y temor.

-Aún lado, pendejos- dijo Rob tomando el martillo, les enseñaré como el significado de verdadera fuerza, como los machos alfa pecho peludo y uñas de pediquiur-

Ronnie anne rió en voz alta.

-Hahaha tu tienes fuerza sobrehumana , no cuenta-

-No digas jaladas, claro que cuenta-

-No, no lo creo-

-Si, si lo crees-

-No podrías lograrlo con tu fuerza normal-

-Okey, querés ponerme a prueba ¿Ah? Esta bueno, está bueno, disminuiré mi fuerza pero el resultado va a ser el mismo-

-Quisiera ver eso-

-jeje lo verás pequeña mini-forra-

Rob levantó el martillo lo más alto que pudo y golpeó el medidor, como era de esperarse, no logró superar el nivel de fuerza de Ronnie anne. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

-Andá cagá, este juego chotísimo es una truchada-

-Si Rob lo que tu digas- dijo Ronnie con notable sarcasmo.

Después de horas y horas de diversión en la feria, los cuatro chicos caminaron satisfechos, cansados, y más que nada contentos de haberla pasado bien, y que esta vez Rob no haya echado a perder nada ni terminara bajo arresto de nuevo como es su costumbre.

Lincoln, Ronnie anne y Clyde disfrutaban de comer algodones de azúcar, mientras que Rob se devoraba un Hot dog.

-Debo admitir que hoy me divertí mucho- dijo Ronnie.

-Si, lástima que la montaña rusa esté cerrada por reparaciones-dijo Lincoln con decepción, la chica Santiago negaba con la cabeza.

-Meh, no te lamentes tanto por eso, esa montaña rusa no era tan alta como para decir que valdría la pena- dijo Ronnie.

-Si tú lo dices-

-Claro-

De repente un curioso objeto atraído por el viento quedó justo enfrente de la chica latina, esta casi la pisa, ella se queda observando fijamente el curioso objeto hecho a mano, un toro con cola de lagarto y alas de águila hecho de papel en colores.

"Un alebrije"

Su extraña actitud no pasó desapercibido por Lincoln, clyde y Rob

-¿Qué ocurre Ronnie anne?- preguntó Lincoln extrañado.

-Si ¿Qué carajo te pasa Taquitos?-

Rob observó lo que la latina miraba fijamente.

-Ah esa cosa rara, descuida Taquitos, yo la piso-

-¡NO! NI SE TE OCURRA!- gritó tomando el alebrije de papel con recelo. Sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

"y ahora qué mosca le picó a esta" pensó Rob, Lincoln aún sorprendido se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ronnie anne ¿Qué es eso? se ve que llamo bastante tu atención-

-Ah, esto es un alebrije-

-¿Un alebrije?- dijeron Clyde, Lincoln y Rob al unísono.

-Si, Son comunes en México, los alebrijes son criaturas híbridas de diferentes animales, los fabrican cada día de muertos, me sorprende que encuentre uno por aquí-

-Es probable que se le haya caído a algún niño o niña latina- dedujo Clyde. –O eso pienso yo-

-Deben ser turistas Clyde, hemos visto muchos en la feria-

-Si, México debe ser un país mítico e Impresionante ¿No Ronnie anne?-

Ronnie se alejó corriendo sorprendiendo de nuevo a los tres chicos.

-¡Ronnie anne!-

-A donde vas?-

Lincoln quedó desconcertado pero no se quedaría parado sin obtener respuestas.

-Rob, ve a casa, nosotros veremos qué le pasa a Ronnie anne -

-Ah bueno, pero yo veré la tele en la casa ¿esta bien? me importa tres carajos si alguna de tus hermanas esta viendo su programa-

"No sé por qué presiento que esta mamada me dará una mala espina" pensaba el pelinegro antes pegar la vuelta hacia la casa Loud.

Lincoln y Clyde corrieron hacia donde había huido su amiga latina, llamándola por su nombre.

-¡Ronnie anne!-

-¡Ronnie anne!

-¡Ronnie por favor! ¡dinos donde estas!

-Aquí chicos-

Ambos chicos lograron ver a Ronnie anne, mientras que Ronnie se acercó a ellos, ella se pasó su brazo por el rostro, señal de que había sollozado, Lincoln notó eso, cómo era posible que pasara de estar contenta de haberse divertido a estar triste por alguna razón desconocida, lo iba a averiguar.

-Ronnie anne ¿estuviste llorando?- preguntó Lincoln esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de parte de su amiga.

-¿¡Que!? Claro que no!-

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos.

-Ronnie aaaanne-

-Oh, deacuerdo, no estaba precisamente llorando llorando, solo sentí un poco de tristeza al saber de mis raíces y no haberlas conocido nunca-

-¿Raices?-

-Si, Supongo que tú y clyde merecen saberlo, pero si se ríen los golpeo ¿bien?-

-Deacuerdo-

-Te escuchamos-

-Verán, desde pequeña mi mamá me contaba cosas bellas de su tierra natal, México, su cultura, sus famosos dichos, sus comidas, sus fabulosas leyendas más que nada, me dejaron con muchas ganas de conocer esa nación algún día, siempre quise ver como celebran mítico dia de los muertos, no seré Mexicana por que nací aquí, pero a veces me siento como si lo fuera, está en mi sangre ¿o no?-

-Ya veo-

\- Hay otras veces que no me siento así, No conozco mucho de mis raíces, me acostumbré a las gringas, no tengo identidad, no sé por qué me siento así, realmente quisiera conocer México algún día, sé que mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya, si, lo reconozco Lincoln-

-Vamos, eso no es realmente cierto, mi vida no es tan interesante-

Ronnie anne levantó una ceja.

-Lincoln, tienes a un ente interdimensional viviendo en tu sótano, dijiste que pasaste toda clase de situaciones divertidas y alocadas con él ¿y dices que tu vida no es interesante?-

-En realidad Rob no es un ent…- intenta aclarar Lincoln pero Ronnie lo interrumpe.

-No importa, el punto es que estoy en un dilema, si me disculpan tengo que volver a casa, no hace falta que me acompañen, prefiero caminar sola hoy, quizás eso esclarezca mis ideas, nos vemos mañana-

Ronnie les dio la espalda como si nada y se fue hacia ahora de la feria que ya estaba empezando a cerrar. Dejando a unos confundidos Lincoln y Clyde, nunca habían conocido esa faceta de Ronnie anne Santiago.

-Es algo complicada ¿no lo crees Lincoln?-

-No lo pienso así Clyde, creo que en cierto modo la comprendo-

Al ver la noche aproximándose, Lincoln y su amigo decidieron que lo mejor sea regresar a casa, con la esperanza de que su amiga se sintiese mejor mañana, después de todo se trataba de Ronnie anne.

En la noche en que el chico único de la familia jugaba videojuegos en su habitación, él había recibido una llamada a través de su telefono. Una voz femenina que el reconoció al instante.

-Hola Lincoln-

-Oh hola Ronnie anne, no esperaba tu llamada… Eh… dime… ¿ya te sientes bien?-

-Un poco, escucha Lincoln, tú eres la persona en quien más confió, así que lo que voy a contar es algo muy personal, hablé con mi mamá sobre mi problema, ella me sugirió una solución*suspiro* me mudaré de Royal Woods Lincoln, a conocer mis raíces Mexicanas-

Para Lincoln la noticia se sintió como un balde de agua bien fría, ¿cómo que Ronnie anne se iba a mudar lejos de Royal Woods a otro país?

-¿¡Que!?-

-Wow wow relájate ¿quieres? no creí que lo tomarías tan a pecho-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo tome? Tu eres mi mejor amiga Ronnie anne, no puedes mudarte lejos, además no sabes si es una buena decisión o no-

-Lo siento Lincoln, pero yo ya he tomado una decisión, y quiero que sepas que ha sido un gusto conocerte, eres un gran chico, nunca cambies tu manera de ser ¿esta bien? ya no estaré para protegerte, y aunque tengas a Rob cuidándote, quiero que aprendas a defenderte tú solo, no sabes lo dura que puede llegar a hacer la vida, tuve alguien que hizo de mi niñez miserable, pero tú tienes una buena familia, si, hicieron mal al exiliarte fuera de la casa por una superstición tonta pero al menos se arrepintieron, y luego del tremendo susto que les que les causó Rob *risas* con mas razón lo hicieron, promete que nunca te dejarás pisotear-

-Ronnie anne yo…

-promételo-

Eso había sonado más como una orden a como una petición, Lincoln quedo en silencio un momento, pero en cierto modo, su amiga novia latina tenía razón, el tenía que hacerse respetar de vez en cuando.

-*suspiro* lo prometo Ronnie-

-Así me gusta, ehmm y una cosa más-

-¿si?-

-Yo…yo

-te escucho-

-te… te…

-…

-T- te quiero mucho jejeje-

Sonrió nerviosamente al igual que Lincoln.

-Si, y-yo también te quiero bastante Ronnie anne-

(Pack!)

De repente Lincoln escucho un fuerte golpe provenir del techo de su habitación, no le dio mucha importancia, pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún gato, pero en realidad era Rob , el tarado multiversal estaba espiando la conversación desde el techo de la casa Loud, se dio un cabezazo al techo al ver que Ronnie anne y Lincoln no confesaran sus sentimientos uno por el otro.

-¡Pero que par de pavotes esos dos! uno es un canoso incentuoso bastante boludo, y la otra loca, no le tiembla la mano en repartir madrazos pero si tiene miedo de abrir su corazón, Pinches Mujeres complicadas, sean latinas o no sean latinas-

Dijo Rob para si mismo mientras se tomaba una botella de cerveza a la luz de la luna.

-estos malditos escuincles de ahora, ojalá fuera como en mis tiempos-

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln junto a su amigo Clyde caminaron hacia la escuela, junto con Rob, el peliblanco les contó todo lo que había charlado con Ronnie anne anoche.

-Y eso fue lo ocurrió, Ronnie se mudará afuera del país, a México-

-No puedo creerlo Lincoln, no creí que eso pasaría de la noche a la mañana- opinó Clyde, Lincoln no respondió.

estaba bastante pensativo.

-Bien Lincoln, entonces ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Ronnie de que se quede?-

-Si canoso ¿ya se te ocurrió algo?-

-No, no haremos nada chicos-

Esa respuesta de Lincoln causó que Rob escupiera su soda sobre la cabeza de Clyde.

-¡Oye!-

-¡Como que no harás nada Lincoln! ¡dejáte de joder! vos sos el hombre del plan o no?-

-Si Rob ¿pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Obligar a Ronnie que cambie de opinión?-

-Bueno…. La verdad, sip.

-eso es una muy mala idea-

-Por no decir tonta-

-Nadie te preguntó Clyde!- gritó Rob, mientras que Clyde dio una mueca de disgusto.

-eres un lunático-

-y tu un cuatrojos-

-y tu un pervertido-

-Al menos a mi no me sale sangre de la nariz, pedazo de debilucho-

-tu aliento apesta-

-al igual que tu existencia-

-eres un idiota-

\- y a ti Lori nunca te amará-

-Asi como Luan nunca amaría a ti, jaquemate- dijo Clyde victorioso.

-¡Retráctate perro!- gritó Rob sacando un arma.

-¡CALMENSE LOS DOS!- gritó Lincoln y ambos idiotas se tranquilizaron.

-perdona Lincoln

-Disculpános Linc- dirigió su mirada a Clyde

\- che cuatroojos perdonáme por todo lo que te dije, no era enserio, estaba bastante encabronado-

-te acepto las disculpas-

Clyde y Rob se abrazaron y empezaron a lloriquear de forma dramática, segundos después, el pelinegro volvió e hizo a Clyde aun lado.

-Volviendo al tema Linc, no podés permitir que Ronnie anne se vaya a vivir lejos, te sentirás incompleto, la vas terminar extrañando-

-¿Qué? no la extrañaré-

-Créeme estupidín, la extrañarás-

-Claro que no-

-Lincoln Marie Loud, sé perfectamente cuando una persona siente algo por alguien y no lo admite, hasta un tarado puede notar eso a kilómetros-

-¿y por que a ti te importa?-

-Te dije que te protegería ¿no? Y eso que aún no me conseguiste mis doritos-

-No tienes que protegerme de nada-

-Te estoy protegiendo de tu muy propio pendejismo imbécil, tú y Ronnie anne tienen bastante en común como para separarse por semejante boludez como lo es una mudanza-

-Asi ¿Cómo qué?-

-Bueno…. Emm…. a Ambos les gusta jugar videojuegos… eeeh que más? Maldición, ah… ambos tienen el cabello extraño e inusual-

-¿extraño e inusual?-

-Si pibe, vos tenés el cabello blanco y ella tiene esas líneas violetas en su negro cabello, algo me dice que no es teñido-

Lincoln levantó una ceja.

-Lincoln por favor, no puedo permitir que la fuerza savino te separe de tu amada-

-¿fuerza savino?-

-¡SI LINCOLN! Ese es el apellido de tu deidad en esta maldita Dimensión!¡el decide tu maldita vida!-

Lincoln solo observó a Clyde , este solo giró el dedo índice alrededor de su oído derecho y dio un silbido.

-Mirá, solo admite que sientes cosas por Ronnie anne, que estas enamorado de ella, y apuesta que ella también se siente igual-

-No sabes lo que dices-

Rob lo jaló de la camisa hacia él.

-¡ADMITÍLO! ¡No seas cagón! ¡Sé un maldito hombre! o un niño al menos, yo no me reiré, si Clyde lo hace , te prometo que lo haré volar de una patada en el ort*-

Lincoln con el seño fruncido se soltó de su agarre.

-Qué rayos pasa contigo! Ya te lo dije, Si Ronnie anne quiere mudarse que lo haga-

-Bien, estás necio, si no admites lo que sientes Lincoln, usaré-

El chico interdimensional sacó una botella de su bolsillo infinito, tenía un líquido rosa llamativo.

-¿que es eso Rob?-

-La fórmula incestuosa, si no admites que amas a la "Taquitos y burritos" puede que ACCIDENTALMENTE derrame esto en tu almuerzo mañana y el líquido cause que te enamores perdidamente de alguna de tus hermanas picarón-

Al escuchar eso, el chico albino abrió los ojos en shock y se escondió detrás de su amigo Clyde.

-¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS!- gritó con cierto miedo en su voz, el chico interdimensional movía la botella de un lado a otro frente a Lincoln.

-¿Ah no? ¿ah no? Pruébame pendejo AJAJAJA!-

Lincoln y Clyde se alejaron corriendo a toda velocidad, creyendo que Rob finalmente había enloquecido, pero no fue así, el pelinegro los vió alejarse.

-¡No te dejaré en paz hasta que lo admitas!-

Así fue como Rob no dejó de acosar y fastidiar a Lincoln, tenía que hacer que el peliblanco cambiara de parecer cuanto antes, Según Lincoln, Ronnie anne se mudaría pasado mañana, tenía solo hoy para arreglar las cosas con la pareja.

Lincoln se encontraba en la fila de la cafetería, pudo notar que a muchos estudiantes y compañeros suyos les servían puré de papas, ellos observaban su bandeja asqueados.

-que extraño, se supone que hoy es miércoles de burritos-

-Suponés mal-

-Rob ¿Qué pasó con la cocinera?-

-Tiene una cita con una silla de madera con unas sogas jejeje-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sólo admitelo Lincoln-

-No-

-Bien, tomá tu puré de papas y atragantáte con el-

-gracias- dijo sarcástico.

En el salon de clases. La señorita Johnson presentó un examen sorpresa pero sencilla de contestar, pidió a sus alumnos que sacaran su lápiz de escribir, Lincoln abrió su mochila y adivinen a quien encontró.

-Dale Lincoln, admitílo-

-NOOOOO!-

Tiró su mochila al suelo, la pateó y pisoteó cientos de veces, causando que la maestra Johnson lo mandara a detención, por suerte para el peliblanco, no había bravucones ahí, solo tuvo que esperar que su castigo terminara.

Para su sorpresa el pizarrón empezó a escribirse solo , se asustó creyendo que se trataba de algún fantasma pero al leer lo que decía en el pizarrón, levantó su ceja izquierda.

 _"Dale Lincoln, solo tienes que admitirlo"_

Lincoln hizo una mueca de fastidio, se levantó de su asiento y borró el pizarrón con brusquedad y enfado.

-Déjame en paz Rob!-

A la salida de la escuela, el peliblanco decidió relajarse yendo a la feria de nuevo y pasar el rato, un payaso apareció para venderle uno de sus globos, el gustosamente elige el rojo y lo compra.

Grande fue su sorpresa y disgusto cuando el Globo se giró hacia el con un conocido rostro dibujado en marcador.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS!?-

-Vamos Lincoln, solo dí que ella te gusta y ya-

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?-

-Soy Omnipresente boludo-

-…

-¿Vas a admitir que estas enamorado de Ronnie anne o te sigo rompiendo las bolas a donde sea que vayas?-

Lincoln sacó una aguja filosa de su bolsillo.

-No sé de que me hablas Rob-

-¿Qué mierda harás con es….?

Puck! *Revienta el globo*

Luego pasar unas horas y divertirse en la feria, Lincoln decidió que lo mejor sea volverse a su casa, el albino se encontraba bastante pensativo con cada palabra que Rob le decía. ¿realmente sentía cosas con Ronnie anne? Comenzó a recordar el primer día en que todo esto del supuesto romance había empezado.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Frente de la casa Loud. fragmento no visto de episodio "entrometidas pesadas"_

 _Lincoln caminaba decidido a hacer lo que sus diez hermanas le aconsejaron sobre esta nilña bravucona._

 _-Mis hermanas deben tener razón, saben mucho de este tema sobre chicas, y ahora que lo pienso esa niña me ha molestado más a mi que a cualquier otro compañero de mi clase, quizás si le guste después de todo, y yo que pensaba decirle una bocanada de insultos, además ella me parece un poco atractiva-_

 _El peliblanco esta tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la niña bravucona. Su voz lo sacó de su trance._

 _-¿y bien patético?-_

 _Lincoln observó a Ronnie anne , ella tenía una sonrisa de confianza, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos_

 _-Vamos ¿que no ibas decir lo que piensas de mi? Atrévete-_

 _Lincoln tomó postura._

 _-Claro que me atrevo Ronnie anne, esto es lo que pienso de ti-_

 _-Soy toda oid….Hmmm!?-_

 _Fue rápido e inesperado, la chica Santiago había quedado en shock en el momento, Lincoln loud la rodeó su cintura en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella pudo sentir de forma clara esos labios suaves tocando su piel, había quedado totalmente paralizada, completamente estática durante esa acción, aunque el beso duró como un minuto, se sintió como diez._

 _Una vez que Lincoln la soltó , el la miró con una media sonrisa, levemente sonrojado, ella lo observó boquiabierta, con las mejillas rojas, cuando la chica latina volvió en si, apretó los dientes, apretó sus puños con fuerza, se enfureció de la nada, golpeó al niño cabello de nieve dejando un ojo morado, Lincoln no se esperaba esa reacción, ahora quedó muy claro, ella lo odiaba y no quería tener nada con él, sus hermanas se habían equivocado y él como un ingenuo les había hecho caso._

 _"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? El pensar que alguien se fijaría en mi ¡Idiota!"_

 _se dio vuelta en dirección hacia su casa, bastante molesto, sus hermanas trataron de aconsejarlo pero el les gritó que lo dejaran en paz, y que nunca más volvieran a entrometerse en sus asuntos._

 _Buscó paz en su habitación, un filete de carne con una nota pegada entra por la ventana y golpea su cabeza, Confundido, el peliblanco tomó la nota del filete y empezo a leerla._

 _"Perdoname por aquel golpe, aquí tienes el filete para reducir la hinchazón, y mi número, llámame"_

 _Una indescriptible sensación de alegría invadió al peliblanco, sus hermanas habían acertado con ese consejo después de todo._

 _(Fin del flashback)_

Entre más pensaba en los sucesos ocurrido con la Santiago, más se daba cuenta Lincoln de que Rob estaba teníendo razón (por primera vez en la vida) recordó detalladamente el como fue su primer beso en el restaurante franco mexicano jean juan.

 _(Otro Flashback)_

 _-Chicos, Ronnie anne no es mi novia, es grosera, ruda y malvada, francamente preferiría lamer el piso que besar a esa rara-_

 _Esas palabras le habían dado duro a la chica latino, Lincoln podía jurar que ella estaba por lagrimear ¿realmente ella sentía algo por él también? ¿Cómo para llorar? Ignorando a sus supuestos amigos de la escuela, el decidió hacer lo que era correcto, al cuerno lo que pensaran los demás._

 _-Presten atención todos, he dichos cosas sobre cierta niña que quisiera retirar, Ronnie anne-_

 _La chica latina lo observó con atención._

 _\- eres la niña más genial que yo conocido, me he reído y divertido contigo, pero como una hermana sabia me dijo, las acciones hablan más que las palabras-_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces Lincoln tomó a Ronnie anne de la mano y ambos sintieron los labios del otro, su primer beso, quien diría que un niño tendría su primer beso a la edad de 11 años, pero pasó, esos labios y sus brazos rodeando su cuello, se sentía tan cálida, tan agradable, Lincoln nunca olvidaría esa maldita sensación desde entonces._

 _(fin del flashback)_

Aunque al día siguiente en la escuela se sorprendió y entristeció por la cachetada de Ronnie anne y la ruptura que le dio frente a sus supuestos amigos, todo para que al final fuera solo un acto fingido para que a Lincoln ya no lo molestaran, y que nadie pensara más que ellos fueran pareja.

¿Si no estaba enamorado de Ronnie anne? ¿Por qué ella le pareció atractiva cuando de femenina la Santiago no tenía mucho? No era como muchas niñas, quizás ese era el factor que le encontraba atractivo de ella ¿Por qué se sintió muy alegre cuando ella le dio su numero dando a entender que sí le gustó el beso? y que además se disculpara por el golpe, algo que no era propio de ella.

¿Por qué se sintió triste cuando de verdad creyó que Ronnie anne había terminado con él al dia siguiente de la cita? La respuesta era obvía, y si se sintió triste esa vez, no quería imaginar que iba a pasar cuando ella se mudara y no estuviera más en su vida, Se había enamorado de aquella que había hecho su vida un infierno con sus bromas, aquella a quien alguna vez odió, ahora lo tenía bien claro, Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón de la numerosa familia sentía algo por la chica más ruda de la escuela, el había robado su corazón y ella lo mismo.

El albino rápidamente miró hacia todas partes en los alrededores de Royal woods.

-Maldicion! Ronnie anne se irá mañana, tengo que buscar a Rob y a Clyde, solo ellos me pueden ayudar! ¡Rob si estás ahí espíandome, sal de donde sea que estés, lo medité y tenías razón! ¿Rob?-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, rayos, que capitulo tan largo, será más largo de lo que creí, por eso decidí que tendrá su segunda parte.**

 **¿Qué paso con Rob? no se preocupen el está en alguna parte, la segunda parte no tardará mucho, el final está cerca. Rob hará hasta lo impensable para ayudar a Lincoln loud.**


	7. Ronnicoln por siempre,parte 2

**Rob: a la mierd* el septiembre sin fap**

 **Ahora la segunda parte del final de este adsurdo y divertido fic jejeje, antes que nada quisiera unos agradecimientos enorme a Sam the stormbringer, Sumoning Dante, Jonas Nagera (quien por ahora anda medio ausente) a T10507 y todos los que siguieron mi historia.**

 **Salidos a todos los que me apoyaron por este fic, y a los que dieron favoritos, lamento tener que llegar hasta aqui con Rob, pero tengo que extender mi universo de fics TLH como había prometido.**

* * *

 **Hice un nuevo One-shot de Rob, "Rob en el dulce reino" en homenaje al programa Hora de aventura cuya serie finalizó hace unas semanas (carita triste) por si no lo han leído, les invito a que lean. Bien empezemos.**

* * *

 _(Intro prestado del youtuber Louder, Sheamus Mlp :v )_

 _Hotobashiru astui patosu de_

 _Omoide wo uragiru nara_

 _Kono sora wo daite kagagayaku_

 _Shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

 _(fin del Intro)_

* * *

 **Ronniecoln por siempre parte 2**

Lincoln Loud había reconocido lo que su amigo "el don desmadres" le acababa de decir desde un principio, que el sentía cosas fuertes por aquella niña de ascedencia Mexicana , Ronnie anne Santiago. El albino finalmente entendió que no podría soportar una vida entera sin ella, no sabía si era amor verdadero o sensaciones temporarias, no le importaba, si Ronnie anne se muda, por lo menos el le diría lo que siente por ella y lo mucho que ella significa para él. Y que ojalá, ojalá ella le corresponda esos sentimientos.

-¡Rob! ¡ya te dije que tenias razón! ¡por qué no apareces!-

Lincoln observó hacia los árboles , las casas, e incluso miró hacia las bocas de drenaje, pero no había ninguna señal del impresentable.

Lo que el único hijo varón de la familia ignoraba es que el chico interdimensional estaba en el sótano de su casa, mientras sus diez hermanas estaban arriba creando puros ruidos en el "pasillo de la muerte" como Rob lo llama a veces, la única que se encontraba en el primer piso, era la gótica Lucy loud quien se encontraba viendo el televisor a gusto sin que nadie la molestara.

-Suspiro, odio los comerciales-

Mientras tanto, Rob se encontraba acostado en el duro suelo del sotáno, ignorando las cucarachas que caminaban hacia las cajas de pizza que el dejaba amontonadas, se sentía deprimido, derrotado, tan vacío como una rata, todo por haber fracasado de hacer que Lincoln admitiera que si le gustaba Ronnie anne, y era cierto, pero albino era tan denso que lo negaba, al mozalbete se le ocurrió ahogar sus penas bebiendo "La copa loca" o sea Cerveza mezclada con pastillas de extasis y antidepresivas con jarabe para la toz, Rob no pensaba matarse con eso, sabía que su sistema inmunológico lo resistiría , el simplemente esperaba el efecto de las alucinaciones así se animaría un poco.

Este cabrón no tenía límites para darse gusto.

-Ey vos, dejá de relatar lo obvio, ya los lectores saben lo que está pasando, fracasé en proteger a Lincoln, ahora la mexicana con apellido no tan mexicano se mudará a México, Lincoln cometerá el error de dejarla ir y lo peor es que para cuando Amlo Jr se dé cuenta ya será tarde-

EltioRob95 : si lo sé Rob pero…

(molesto) -Dejame solo.

Los efectos secundarios de la copa se hicieron presentes, se sintió elevado, las ganas de vomitar no le faltaron, su propia saliva le causaba asco. Ahora faltaban las alucinaciones.

-Fracasaste vos-

-Bingo, bienvenidas alucinaciones-

Rob observó hacia de donde venía esa voz, se trataba del reflejo de un viejo espejo del sótano, un reflejo de sí mismo.

-Eso no es una novedad, reflejo de mí-

-Te digo algo? Olvídate de él, vámonos a la mierda, que Lincoln resuelva su asunto solo-

-No puedo hacer eso, el trato fue que lo ayudaría en lo que pueda para que se sienta mejor-

-tú no te vas sólo por los doritos ¿verdad? O es que por que quieres que el muchacho sea feliz por si mismo, en vez de los logros de sus rameras hermanas-

-No sé de que me hablas-

-a mi no me sacás de encima tan fácil, a ese pendejito estúpido lo aprecias solo por que lo ves como el hermanito que tú jamás tuviste, y esa curiosidad te va a carcomer por siempre-

-y eso a ti en qué te afecta?-

-No me afecta en nada a mi, te afecta a ti! Mírate se supone que te emborrachas por ti mismo, POR TI, no por nadie, ni siquiera por un simple niñito-

-…

-Si no quiere abrir su corazón con la marimacho ese es su problema, no el nuestro- decía su reflejo con los brazos cruzados. Rob le prestó atención sin ponerse de pie.

-Enserio Rob, no te había visto así desde lo de…-

Para ese momento el pelinegro se puso de pie con una mirada seria, encarando a su reflejo.

-No me la volvas a mencionar, fue un algo pasajero, quedó en el pasado , ya pasó ¿ENTENDÉS?-

-Sigue diciendote eso capo-

-Dame una sola razón para no romperte en mil pedazos-

Su reflejo se puso en shock.

-Eh eh, para un poco loco, calmáte, siete años de mala suerte no te dice nada?-

Rob reaccionó de manera violenta agitando el espejo.

-¡NO ME HABLES DE MALA SUERTE! ¡yo le dí verdadero significado a la mala suerte reflejo pendejo!-

-bueno bueno, maldición, calmáte ya che-

-Es solo que estoy harto de que el peliblanco sufra, ambos lo sabemos muy bien, hemos visto muchas realidades alternas a su mundo donde el la pasa cabrón, cabrón malo no cabrón bueno-

-Si si, entiendo lo que querés decir-

-En unas dimensiones, lo maltratan o lo dejan morir por supuesta mala suerte, en otras, lo violan, o lo golpean hasta causarle un trauma de por vida, en otra dimension lo abandonan sus hermanas en la noche a merced de locos que celebran un evento de una vez al año donde sádicos y enfermos salen a pasear, a veces voy a divertirme mucho en esa, en otra dimensión, a un Lincoln la persiguen ninfómanas asesinas y sádicas versiones mutantes de sus hermanas pagando por algo que otro Lincoln cometió, podés creerlo? *negó con la cabeza* y en otra dimensión ,Lincoln perece de una pinche enfermedad terminal de forma irremediable, desgraciadamente no pude salvarlo, mi sangre inmune pudo ayudar a ese Lincoln, pero llegué muy tarde, es que esa revista playboy de la tienda de Flip me distrajo-

El reflejo rodó los ojos.

-y en otra dimensión *risas* esa fue el colmo de los colmos, a un Lincoln masoquista y maltratado lo acosa otro Lincoln, el otro Lincoln es un demente asesino loco con poderes sobrenaturales, una aberración igual que yo, no diré su nombre por que no quiero ensuciar mi ropa interior favorita, al Lincoln masoquista lo volvió loco hasta convertirlo en un pinche violador enfermo igual a él. ¿Un Lincoln arruinándole la vida a otro? No mames, por eso quiero que al menos este Lincoln sea feliz ¿entiendes?-

-Ya veo, Si sabes que esto no terminará bien para ti ¿verdad?-

-Sip, y me vale huevo-

-Entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me voy, chau-

-Si andáte por favor-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se había levantados con tremenda resaca por lo que consumió. Para su disgusto el wolkie talkie había sonado en el peor momento, de mala gana lo atendió, ya sabía quien le estaba hablando.

-Miren, pero si es el señorito "Aún no me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado" que quieres?-

-Rob, reunión en el patio ahora, ya llamé a Clyde-

-Si no hay doritos te podés ir bien al cara…-

-¡Es sobre Ronnie anne!-

-¿Qué?-

-…

-O sea que recapacitaste? Lincoln? Lincoln! Respondé carajo! Maldición, tengo que ir al patio-

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras hacia arriba, segundos después se escucharon gritos y golpes de las hermanas de Lincoln, Rob bajó de nuevo al sotano, el supertarado estaba en calzoncillos y había olvidado vestirse.

-después de me ponga mi p*ta ropa-

Una vez reunido el trío en el patio de la casa Loud, Lincoln fue el primero en hablar.

-Miren, he estado recapacitando sobre todo lo ocurrido anteayer, ayer y… *suspiro* tenías razón Rob, si siento amor por Ronnie anne, perdóname por no haberte escuchado-

-¿que?-

-Tenías razón, Si estoy enamorado de Ronnie anne.

Rob puso su mano cerca de su oído izquierdo.

-¿ah? Podés decirlo más fuerte, me parece que no te escuché bien.

-SI SIENTO AMOR POR RONNIE ANNE, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA! ¿estás feliz?-

Al escuchar eso, la depresión de Rob se esfumó como si nunca hubiese aparecido, Lincoln loud por fin había correspondido a sus sentimientos, ya no los ignoraba, y él había logrado que lo admitiera, Clyde y el peliblanco se sorprendieron al ver a Rob volando hacia el cielo explotando en fuegos artificiales formando unas letras en el cielo.

"Siiii! Ya era hora pendejo!"

De una forma adsurda Rob apareció detrás de Lincoln.

-y decíme Canoso ¿Y qué te hizo recapacitar?-

-Bueno, como te dije estuve pensando en todos los buenos momentos que pasé con ella, incluso recordé cuando la conocía antes ser amigos-

Mientras Lincoln relataba, Rob escondía su mano tras su espalda, transformó su dedo índice en un cable este se fue de forma serpenteante hasta llegar a la antena de la casa Loud, Las hermanas Loud se encontraban viendo su telenovela marica "Dream boat" (crucero de amor), la señal fue interrumpida y en la tele se vió a Lincoln, lo que Rob veía y escuchaba , salía en el televisor también, no solamente eso, esa señal se estaba viendo en todos los televisores de Royal Woods.

Si Lincoln iba a ser pareja de Ronnie anne, que el romance no fuera en secreto, así no se sentirían incómdos, ya que era lo más normal del mundo, que un niño sienta amor por alguien.

-Miren chicas, Lincoln está en la tele- dijo Leni , las hermanas dejaron de discutir por ships de la novela y miraron fijamente.

-Verán, cuando conocí a Ronnie anne admito que me parecía insoportable-

Cookie: mira, Lincoln está en la tele.

Brownie: no puedo creerlo.

(en casa del sr quejón)

-Vaya, Loud está en la tele, me pregunto que habrá ganado-

(en casa de la maestra Johnson)

-Wow, otra vez uno de mis alumnos sale en la tele-

Casi toda royal Woods estaba sintonizando a Lincoln loud en la tele, sin que él lo supiera.

-Pero luego de descubrir quien era ella realmente, me dí cuenta de que no siempre puedes guiarte por las apariencias y comportamientos de una persona incomprendida, luego de pasar buenos momentos con Ronnie anne, me di que no solo es una niña ruda que sabe pelear, si no también es buena hermana, alguien responsable, alguien amistosa, agradable, aunque demuestre sus afectos con golpes, por suerte ya no hace tanto eso, al menos no conmigo.

-Eso y que no es la típica yandere que se gusta del protagonista, cosa que Nickelodeon siempre ha puesto en sus series de antaño-

-¿Ah? Oh…Pues si, lo que tú dijiste Rob, el punto es que Ronnie anne es alguien agradable, además luego de lo que vivimos en el restaurante Franco mexicano jean juan, me dí cuenta que era gran chica muy graciosa y divertida, y… y …. Que besa muy bien-

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada ante eso último.

-Tambien en aquel proyecto del huevo me di cuenta también de lo considerada que era con su mamá y su hermano, viendo que en realidad ella si sería una buena madre, Así que Rob, lo admito abiertamente, yo Lincoln Marie Loud estoy enamorado de Ronnie anne Santiago, quien ahora se va a mudar lejos y quiero evitar que se vaya, realmente quisiera que se quede-

-Perfectísimo entonces-

El peliblanco aún no lo sabía pero todos lo que vieron su declaración de amor en vivo por Tv, todos lagrimearon al ver una escena tan conmovedora , casi toda Royal woods hasta la periodista de royal Woods noticias Katherine Mulligan sintieron empatía por aquel albino, especialmente sus hermanas quienes lloraban conmovidas a mares.

-Eso fue literalmente hermoso buaaaaah- lloraba Lori, escurriendo su maquilaje.

-Nuestro Linky ya es un hombre hecho y derecho- decía Lana mientras moqueaba.

-Ay Linky encontró el amor a temprana- decía la modista orgullosa secándose una lágrima.

\- seré yo quien haga su traje de bodas-

* * *

En el patio…

-Bien incestuoso, ahora que pasaron 1000 años y por fin lo admitiste ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Ronnie anne de que se quede acá? no podemos traer a México aquí-

-¡Eso es! Wow Rob tu genio si se nota ¿sabes?-

Rob rápidamente se cubrió la entrepierna.

-¿¡Donde!?-

* * *

Horas más tarde...

Lincoln Clyde y Rob salían de la casa Loud en dirección a la casa Santiago, luego de tener un plan bien pensado. El cual era llamado:

"Convencer a Ronnie anne de no mudarse lejos de Royal Woods para asi salvar el Ronniecoln y necesitamos un nombre muchisimo más corto menos choto para esta maldita operación" estaba en marcha.

-Apresúrense ¿quieren? Literalmente no podemos esperar todo el día- pidió Lori.

Lincoln, Clyde y Rob se dirigían con una sonrisa, listos para traer a Ronnie anne a la Casa loud y revelarle una sorpresa que tenían planeada para ella, era su última esperanza de convencerla de que se quedara en Royal woods.

-Bien chicos, ya todos sabemos el Plan ¿verdad?-

-Si, Invitar a Ronnie anne a la casa Loud para darle una sorpresa- respondió Clyde.

-Solo espero que con lo que estamos por hacer merezca por lo menos un review del desgraciado de viruz Pirata :v –

Lincoln y Clyde lo observaron confundidos.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ignorenme, solo estoy haciendo referencias-

-Miren, ya casi llegamos a la casa de Ronnie anne, mejor prepárense-

-Eh Linc-

-Si Rob?-

-Estoy orgulloso de vos ¿sabés?-

Lincoln sonrió y dio unos golpeteos a la puerta mientras que Rob y Clyde hicieron unas sonrisas amplias, disimulando la sorpresa, en lugar de la niña latina los atendió Maria, la madre de Ronnie anne.

-Pero si es la enfermera latina Milf más ricolina de todas-

Clyde le dio un codazo.

-Rob compórtate ¿quieres?-

-tu p*ta y abandonadora madre Clyde-

La señora Santiago los recibió con una sonrisa.

-hola muchachos ,buscan a mi hija Ronalda ¿no es asi?-

-Si, queremos darle una pequeña sorpresa para que reconsidere quedarse-

-Oh chicos, es realmente encantador y tierno que hagan eso con mi querida hija, pero lamento decirles que ella ya se fue con sus maletas a la parada de autobús, no sé si aún esté esperando-

-¡Huevadas cuánticas nucleares! ¿¡como mierda no prevenimos eso!?-

-¡Rapido! ¡hay que alcanzar a Ronnie a la parada de autobús!-

Lincoln, Clyde y Rob corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la parada, para cuando llegaron Ronnie anne ya estaba abordando el autobús.

-¡Ronnie anne espera!-

Ella se volteó sorprendida.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Clyde? ¿Rob? ¿Qué hacen aquí torpes?-

De tanto correr, Lincoln tomaba aire antes de poder formular palabras. Rob rodó los ojos.

-Bué Lincoln, tampoco corrimos un kilómetro-

-Escucha Ronnie anne, no puedes marcharte así como así ¿no quieres venir a mi casa y comemos algo primero? ¿y tal vez te convenza de no irte?-

-No estaría mal, pero haría más difícil el poder despedirme Lincoln, es mejor así-

-Por favor Ronnie, n-no puedes irte-

-Si Taquitos ¿no te dás cuenta acaso que el señorito acá tiene mariposas hasta en el trase…-

-Rob cállate, quiero ser yo el que se lo diga-

-Buá, adelante-

-Lincoln escucha, esto es algo que he querido hacer desde muy pequeña, me alegra que almenos estés aquí para despedirte-

-Ronnie y-yo no he venido a… a… yo… yo …. Yo te am…

-Adiós Lincoln-

se despidió Ronnie con una sonrisa antes de subir al autobús, para luego cambiar a una tristeza, era obvio que Ronnie anne no sentía bien con esta despedida, ya que Lincoln le importaba, por eso se fue sin despedirse, no quería tener que verlo entristecido al marcharse, pero lo hecho , hecho está, el autobús se había marchado hacia el horizonte.

Dejando a un triste Lincoln con la mirada baja, un incrédulo Clyde, y un Rob en negación.

-Bien hecho Incestuoso, la tenías ahí y se te fue como si nada!-

-No puedo creer que al final se haya ido- dijo Clyde.

-Siiii ¿Qué rayos tiene de bueno el tonto México?-

El momento fue rápido, Lincoln y Clyde tenían los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, incluso Rob había quedado desconcertado, el autobús había regresado en reversa, abriendo sus compuertas revelando a una molesta Ronnie anne Santiago.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Rob?-

Rob sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Ehhhh que México es tonto-

-Rob solo diré esto una vez, Jamás, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a usar el nombre de México en vano-

Lincoln se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Entonces no podemos decir nada malo sobre México?-

-NO Lincoln, no pueden- respondió Ronnie sin quitar su semblante enojado y serio.

-¿Podemos decir que la gente de México es tonta?- preguntó Clyde.

-No, no pueden decir nada malo sobre México ¡nada!-

Al escuchar eso los tres sonrieron con complicidad, se observaron con cara de "¿estan pensando lo mismo que yo?"

-Entonces ¿no podemos decir nada malo sobre Meeeexico?- decía Lincoln mientras meneaba y se tocaba las nalgas frente a la latina.

-Te lo advierto Lincoln!-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a imitar a Mexicanos. (aunque los muy brutos no tenían ni una puta idea de la cultura Mexicana)

-Mirenme soy un Mexicano, con sombrero, botas, readicto al tequila, mis pinches antepasados arrancaban corazones a bebes y mujeres, fierro pariente-

Decía Rob, aunque el muy tarado imitaba más a un vaquero que a un mexicano.

-¡Ya basta!

Clyde fingía tener una guitarra imaginaria y comenzó a cantar en forma burlona.

 _"Las estrellas y los cactus son geniales, allá confunden los ovnis con sombreros voladores, y todo por el tonto Méeeexico hahahaha"_

-Ayayay!- gritaba Rob imitando a los mariachis.

Los chicos no se daban cuenta, pero los ojos de Ronnie anne empezaban a enrojecerse, su furia asesina estaba aumentando poco a poco.

Lincoln se pintó el rostro con pintura, roja, blanca y verde, los colores de la bandera Mexicana.

-Oye Rob ¿adivina que soy ahora?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Ehm estúpido.

-No, soy México-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? :v-

Ronnie anne soltó sus maletas, tenía la mirada baja, no se veían sus ojos, solo la sombra que cubria parte de su rostro, de la nariz para arriba, con los puños apretados, con una voz muy fría hablo:

-Si no retractan por lo que dijeron haré que se arrepientan por el resto de sus vidas!-

Lincoln y Clyde tragaron saliva, no eran idiotas, sabían perfectamente que Ronnie anne hablaba muy enserio, Rob en cambio, no se inmutó para nada, el sonreía, tenía a la chica justo donde quería.

-Eso si nos atrapas pendeja-

Lincoln Clyde y Rob se hicieron humo, empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa Loud, con intención de que la chica Santiago los persiguiera, para asegurarse Clyde y Rob seguían diciendo comentarios burlones de México, acción que no tardarían mucho en lamentar.

-¡Eh Ronalda! ¿podemos decir que las armas de México son tontas?-

-¿podemos decir que los sombreros de México son tontos?-

-Eh buena esa Clyde-

-Chicos es suficiente- advirtió Lincoln.

-Recuerden que es Ronnie anne a quien estamos provocando-

-Bah, te preocupas demasiado Lincoln, además dudo mucho que tu novia la TORTUGA de México nos vaya a alcanz…Oh oh-

Una mirada de ira, fuego en sus ojos, dientes apretados, corriendo a toda velocidad como un depredador hacia su presa, una criatura llena de furia incansable reprimida, una criatura llamada Ronnie anne.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡ACELEREN EL PASO MIJOS!-

Lincoln Clyde y Rob sintieron el terror recorrerles el espina, al parecer Lynn no era la única veloz, los tres rápidamente aumentaron la velocidad tratando de dejar atrás a la enloquecida Ronnie anne.

-estoy cagado, quiero a mi mamá, rodeemos aquella roca, Si Taquitos la rodea, nos dará tiempo de poder salir de su alcance ¡Ahora!- sugirió Rob.

-Bien!-

-entendido!-

Los tres chicos corrieron a esa gran roca y la rodearon , tal como el pelinegro sugirió.

-Jaja Listo, a ver si se le quita lo subidita-

El alegría de los chicos no duró mucho, puesto que Ronnie no rodeó la roca, la traspasó provocando que esta estallara, ahora la latina tenía una soga en mano lista para usar, el plan de Rob, lejos de mejorar la situación más bien la había empeorado.

-Ay creo que la cagué…, recuerden chicos, el plan sigue, aún si la Santiago atrapa a uno de nosotros -

La soga logró capturar a Clyde.

-¡Oh no! chicos me atrapó!-

-Jaja! Jodéte Clyde, por lento!-

El amigo de Lincoln era arrastrado hacia atrás.

-¡Chicooooooooooos!-

¡BOOM!

Una enorme explosión se escuchó desde detrás de ellos, Lincoln y Rob no miraron atrás , siguieron de largo , ya tenían suficiente cagazo como para sentirse más aterrados de lo que ya estaban, La soga también logró atrapar a Rob y lo arrastró por el pie.

-¡Ay no! no mames! ¡Lincoln! ¡A la mierda la sorpresa! ¡vení ayudáme!-

-Lo siento Rob, tú lo dijiste, cada quien por su cuenta, esto lo hago sólo por Ronnie-

-¡Salváme Pelotudooooooooooo! ¡AAAHH NO RONNIE EN LA CARA NO!-

(sonidos de golpes)

Pshh! Pshh! Pshh!

Lincoln cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras corría, el lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro, sabía perfectamente que el castigo físico que habían sufrido Clyde y Rob no sería nada comparado a lo que le tocaría a él si Ronnie lo atrapaba, era correr o correr.

-Van a disculparse por lo que dijeron ¿AH?-

Lincoln ya estaba perdiendo la respiración de tanta corrida.

-NOOOOO! Ya casi llego!-

Ronnie ya tenía lista la soga para atrapar al último puerco, por ser el que ella amó tendría el castigo mucho más doloroso y severo.

Lincoln sonrió al ver que su casa estaba cerca, Ronnie anne se dio cuenta de ello, de ningún modo iba a permitir que buscara refugio con sus hermanas, rápidamente lanzó la soga al mismo tiempo que Lincoln saltó hacia la puerta, Ronnie tiró con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el peliblanco se sujetaba del picaporte de la puerta.

-Ya casi!-

-¡Has estado molestando al Toro Lincoln loud! ¡Aquí te vienen los cuernos!-

Ronnie tiró con más fuerza arrancando no solo la puerta si no la pared delantera de la casa, dejando al descubierto a los loud junto con otras personas.

-¡Sorpresa Ronnie anne!-

La latina quedó estupefacta.

-¿Ah? ¿una fiesta sorpresa? ¿para mi?-

-¡Era lo que tratábamos de decirte!- dijeron Rob y Clyde, ambos venían con un brazo enyesado, ojos morados y la cara llena de moretones cortesía de la chica Santiago.

Ronnie vió a todas las personas que acompañaban a la familia de Lincoln, estaban el señor quejón, flip, la maestra Johnson, el director huggins, el entrenador, Sam la amiga de Luna, incluso algunas compañeras y compañeros de clase que ella conocía, Cookie, Brownie, Haiku, Tabby, Zach, Liam, Rusty, Jordan chica, entre otros, casi todos llevaban puesto sombreros y tenían maracas, había comidas tradicionales mexicanas en las mesas al lado de los alebrijes fabricados por ellos mismo, todos habían hecho su parte,era un hermoso detalle.

-Y-yo no puedo creerlo-

Lincoln colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de su chica.

-Pero así es Ronnie anne, verás, de algún modo Rob les contó a todos de tu situación y no dudaron en ayudarme en convencerte de que te quedaras, casi toda Royal Woods colaboró-

Aclaró el peliblanco, mientras que Ronnie anne se quedaba sin habla.

-Es… increíble-

-Si, escucha , sé que esto no es México, pero es lo que hay y realmente me encantaría que tú… ¿ah?-

No terminar lo dicho ya que por sorpresa, Ronnie anne rodeó a Lincoln en un fuerte abrazo, se sonrojó al sentir los brazos cálidos de la chica latina, el correspondió abrazándola de la misma forma.

Las hermanas Loud se regocijaban al igual que sus compañeras de clase.

-Aaaaawwwwwwww-

-¿Entonces te quedarás?-

-Claro que me quedo Lincoln, no me mudaré, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, finalmente lo entiendo-

Ellos se sonrieron el uno al otro y luego observaron los invitados.

-Oigan ¿Qué te están esperando? empezemos que con mi fiesta sorpresa, para eso vine- pidió la Santiago con una sonrisa.

Todos decidieron que lo mejor era hacer la fiesta en el patio, ya que Ronnie anne había arrancado media pared delantera del primer piso dejando al descubierto el interior de la casa Loud, luego lo repararían con el tiempo.

-Que bueno que hayas decidido quedarte Ronnie anne, por que yo no sé si hubiera podido contactarte con la computadora a México-

-¿México? Hahaha Lincoln no iba a ir México-

-¿Qué? pero tú dijiste que…

-dije que me mudaría de Royal Woods pero nunca dije México, en relidad iba a mudarme a la ciudad de Great lake, ahí están mi familia de mi mamá "Los Casagrande", pero luego de ver lo que todos han hecho por mi, he decidido quedarme-

-Oh, ahora entiendo, vaya, me siento como un tonto ahora-

\- Hahaha ,No es para tanto-

Rob miró a la feliz pareha y sonrió , luego miró hacia la cámara.

-Bueno, misión cumplida señores, pude lograr lo imposible, evitar que Ronnie anne se mudara de Royal Woods y ahora posiblemente se vuelva la pareja de Lincoln con el tiempo, y Lincoln ya no la extrañará ni se sentirá solo ni esas boberías ¡JÁ en tu cara Savino! Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que recuperar todos los dientes que perdí en el camino-

Rob se alejó cojeando con su mano tras la espalda, dando quejidos de dolor.

-Ay la PUTA que me parió , como pega esta guacha de Ronnie anne-

 _EltioRob95: Ay ay ay Rob, si tan sólo supieras lo que acabas de desencadenar al cambiar la trama de la serie._

 _(Moraleja: nunca de los nunca insultes la tierra natal de un Mexicano o latinoamericano :v )_

En la siguiente semana…

Un camión de doritos había volcado en las cercanías de Royal Woods, cosa que puso de mal humor a Rob, sin doritos no podía regresar a su dimensión, el y Lincoln habían decidido hacer una apuesta donde si Rob llegaba al baño en menos de diez minutos esquivando a todas las hermanas del peliblanco se llevaría a Lincoln como esclavo y ayudante personal por dos semanas.

Gracias a Lola, Rob había quedado atrapado en el baño, perdiendo así la apuesta, Rob respetó el acuerdo y se marchó, en su despedida con toda la familia Loud, Leni lloró al ver que Rob se iría, algunas hermanas se veían tristes, algunas como Lynn, Lisa y Lola no lo hacían notar mucho.

Lincoln admitió que lo extrañaría y que iba a extrañar todas sus desventuras con él, Rob le sonrió, no podía quedarse, el quería pero su defectuosa naturaleza no se lo permitía, asi que le prometió a Lincoln que el día en que Rob pudiera curarse de su mal, lo que le impedía estar en una dimensión ajena, regresaría para quedarse un buen tiempo, hecha la promesa, Rob abrió un portal y regresó a casa, en su mundo.

Los meses pasaron y la casa Loud había vuelto a su ambiente ruidoso y caótico de siempre, las hermanas loud estaban en el pasillo del segundo con sus actividades de siempre, Lucy leyendo poemas, Lisa experimentando, Lynn practicando deportes, Lori hablando por teléfono, la mayor bajó para poder hablar mejor con su novio ya que no podía escucharlo del barullo causado por sus hermanas.

Lori vió a su hermano sentado en el sofá observando la televisión con poco ánimo.

-después te llamo Osito bubu-

Lori se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Lincoln ¿estás bien?-

-Si, estoy bien Lori ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, has estado algo pensativo y callado estos últimos meses-

-…

-Extrañas a Rob ¿no es así?-

-Si, además de loco, raro, metiche, alcohólico y desinteresado, era divertido y agradable en su forma de ser ¿qué crees que estará haciendo ahora-

-No lo sé Lincoln, quizás está haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer, divertirse sin literalmente importarle las consecuencias-

Lori acercó a su hermano entre sus brazos.

-Prometí que sería una mejor hermana mayor ejemplar para ti , todo lo malo que pasaste por culpa nuestra no se va a volver a repetir nunca ¿esta bien?-

-Yo ya no te guardo rencor por eso Lori, ni a ti ni a las demás, que quede en el olvido-

-Ese es mi hermanito ¿jugamos videojuegos?-

Lincoln sonrió.

-Bien, te advierto que te venceré hermana-

-ha! sueña Linky.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otra dimensión…**

Las hermanas loud recuperaban la conciencia poco a poco.

-Mi cabeza ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Lola hasta que vió a su alrededor.

-¿¡Pero que!?-

Pronto sus otras hermanas no tardaron en despertar, LorI, Leni, Lisa, Lana y las demás recobraron la conciencia, todas tenían un chichon en la cabeza, notaron que estaban atadas con cadenas en un árbol cerca de una carretera, sujetadas por un candado, lejos de Royal Woods en medio de la noche.

-Hola guachas, espero que hayan tenido un sueño muy chingón por que no faltará mucho para la pesadilla viviente-

-¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Lori con temor.

-Quería conocerlas, así que me presento, que tal locas, mi nombre es Rob, Rob soy shooo pibas, el monarca de las dimensiones, el agitador interdimensional, el príncipe del desmadre, Listo ahora que ya nos presentamos-

\- Escucha "Rob" no sé quien seas, ¡pero voy a volarte los dientes cuando me desaté!- amenazó Lynn furiosa.

-Naah, aquí las únicas que van a perder todas sus extremidades son ustedes ¿enserio pensaron que podían jugar con el miedo de su hermano de esa forma y no sentir el p*to karma? ¡Yo soy el karma mamonas!-

Las hermanas quedaron mudas cuando Rob mencionó eso.

-¿Lincoln? ¿q-que sabes de eso?- preguntó Lola.

De repente un anuncio por el alta voz se escuchó.

 ** _"Atención ciudadanos faltan 15 minutos para el inicio de la purga, por favor, prepárense para liberar a la bestia en su interior, demos gracias a los padres fundadores y por la purga de este año"_**

Lori, Lola, Lana, Lisa , Luan , Luna todas abrieron los ojos con terror, tragaron saliva,, sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Rob sonrió con malicia y miró a las hermanas. Sus expresiones de horror fueron un deleite total para él, se lo tenían bien merecido

-Vaya parece que la gran fiesta ya va a comenzar dentro de poco ¿verdad?-

Sacó un arma y disparó a las llantas de Vanzilla, así no retornarían a casa tan pronto.

-Abandonaron a su pobre hermano aquí el año pasado, mediahora antes de la purga, yo lo estoy haciendo 15 minutos antes, espero que pasen la misma boludez que sufrió él, pero como yo no soy tan cruel dejé rastros de pizza en todo el camino ¿la ven? Sólo síganlas antes de que algún estúpido se las coma (era lo que él esperaba)-

Las hermanas Loud empezaron a lloriquear y suplicar que las soltaran , que no las abandonara ahí, pero todo ruego fue inútil, Rob lejos de sentir lástima más bien se aburrió y bostezó de sueño.

-Ya ya, dejen de llorar, les dejé un rastro a la casa ¿o no? ya me voy-

Rob lanzó las llaves del candado a las hermanas, pero en el suelo, a unos centímetros lejos del alcance de Lori.

-Bye!-

Rob desapareció del lugar a toda velocidad y llegó a la punta de uno de los edificios de Royal Woods, esperando a que la tan infame Purga comenzara, era su evento favorito de todas las dimensiones del lugar, era una sola noche en la que todo lo ilegal era válido, las bajezas humanas estarían presentes, no era de extrañar, él era la personificación de la idiotez humana colectiva, para él lo peligroso le parecía divertido.

Tenía un cinturón de granadas puesto, una escopeta en mano, se encontraba prácticamente listo, colocó una Tablet en su cuello como collar, la encendió revelando a su mejor amigo cabello pelinaranja.

-¿Listo Saturnino?-

-conectado amigo-

-Bien Satur, Ahora verás por qué me gusta mucho la Purga-

 _ **"Benditos sean los padres fundadores del estado, anunciamos que la purga número trece a dado inicio, desde las 12:00 hs hasta las 6:00 am, toda forma de crimen y delito son totalmente legales, dejen salir a la bestia en este dia dado por los padres fundadores y purifiquen sus almas, tengan una buena purga"**_

Apenas pasaron unos segundos del inicio de la purga ya se empezaron a escuchar , risas malvadas , gritos, muchos disparos y explosiones en toda la ciudad, era un desmadre épico y a él le encantaban los desmadres.

Preparó su escopeta, Saltó del edificio sin pensarlo y comenzó a disparar a todos los psicóticos enfermos sueltos de la calle que encontraba a quemarropa.

-JAJAJAJA HOLA PERRAS ¡YA LLEGÓ SU PROXENETA!-

FIN.

* * *

 **No se preocupen este fic parodia tendrá secuela, y no será la última vez que verán a Rob en un fic de The loud house.**

 **Le mando felicitaciones y un abrazo al youtuber famoso del fandom latino de The loud house "Sheamus Mlp" quien está de cumpleaños hoy. Elegí un muy buen día para subir el final de este fic.**

 **Saludos para viruz Pirata que espero que haya su mención con humor. XD**

 **Para los queridos hermanos Mexicanos que no entendieron la referencia y se ofendieron mil disculpas pero fue con intención de humor XD, espero que la madriza que sufrieron Rob y clyde lo haya compensado mucho jajajaja.**

 **¿Cuál es el mal que aqueja a Rob? lo sabrán en el capítulo 15 del fanfic "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob" , los orígenes de este personaje se verán próximamente en comics de mi Deviantart.**

 **Esa dimensión en la que estaba Rob es el mundo del fanfic "La purga Loud" de Banghg, los que leyeron ese fic sabrán que esas hermanas Loud se merecían lo que Rob les hizo aquí. (si él puede vengar a los Lincolns que sufrieron lo hará sin pensarlo)**

 **Les invito a leer mi one shot crossover "TLH kid vs kat" un crossover entre Kid vs kat y The loud house.**

 **Nos veremos en el crossover "TLH super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" se sorprenderán con esa historia, buen fin de semana a todos.**


	8. Cap Extra, Fandom Tv auditorio

**Recuerden que en el tablón de anuncios dije que este fic tendría un capítulo extra de este, la entrevista al EltioRob95, quien le hará la entrevista? Sorpréndanse. este 20 de octubre que pasó se cumple un año de la llegada del personaje de Rob al fandom de TLH (ver "la apuesta de Lincoln y Rob")**

 **(Los nombres de usuarios de Fickers aquí son versiones alternas de los autores reales)**

 **Los temas en general serán sobre el fandom de The loud house. Fanfics, Not such Luck, Loudcest entre otros, y algunos personajes de los fanfics del autor o sea yo, disfruten que este cap, que traté de hacerlo lo más entretenido posible, Muy bien, empezemos con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Fandom Tv auditorio.**

 **El tema de hoy: The Loud house.**

En el interior del camerino de quien sería el entrevistador del eltioRob, se encontraba impaciente, las maquilladoras hacían su rostro más radiante para las cámaras, no podía concentrarte si no tenía lo que quería, y era algo muy simple

-A ver pendejos, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo! Mi botella de agua debe ser temperatura ambiente! ¿de donde sacaron estos incompetentes? Deberían despedirlos a todos-

Se quejaba un chico de cabello negro bien peinado, con una camisa roja, short negro con pequeñas cadenas de decoración, este esperaba impaciente por su agua.

-Lo siento señor, aquí tiene, su botella de agua, temperatura ambiente como lo pidió-dijo uno de los asistentes con la dicha botella, que después el chico se la tiró de un manotazo al suelo.

-Ya no la quiero, me hicieron encabronar y ahora quiero un té relajante ¡AHORA!-

-Si señor!-

-Señor Elvio!- anunciaba el director de cámara desde la puerta.

-El programa empezará en dos minutos-

-Si si si, estoy conciente de ello, ya me levanto-

Una vez preparado y bien maquillado para las cámaras, con el cabello bien peinado por el estilistas, al estilo Elvis Presley como el quería, se sentó en la silla de anfitrión, en medio de un auditorio, con cámaras, y mucha gente alrededor.

-En cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno! Graben-

-Hola a todos queridos amigos y lectores de este maravilloso fandom, Mi nombre es Elvio Linde gallinas, el entrevistador del fandom, para los que no me conozcan aparezco en capitulo 5 del fanfic "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob" soy el primo del BASTARDO que le encanta meterse en lios en todos los universos, hablo de mi primo Rob, ese desgraciado causó que los Jarcos y los Starcos se cagaran a trompadas en mi estudio, fueron como hinchas del club de River , atlético nacional o el club Olimpia, destrozaron todo, pero ya pasó, el estudio como ustedes verán se arregló y ahora todo esta perfecto, por suerte, esta vez los invitados son de un fandom menos arenoso, esperemos , el tema de hoy es el Fandom de la serie más vista de Nickelodeon en la actualidad.

En un dia de Mayo del 2016, Nickelodeon estrenaba una serie de contenido "Slice of life" un chico con una gran familia, el único varón con diez hermanas, wow que padres más fértiles ¿no? ellos serían los nuevos Adam y Eva si se lo propusieran jejejeje, con ustedes "The Loud house!"

*En la pantalla se muestra las locas escenas de la serie con la música*

"Esto es Loud house, esto es Loud house! Con un choque o empujón, demostramos nuestro amor!

¡Esto es Loud house, Esto es Loud house!

Un chico, diez chicas, jamás lo cambiaría!"

-Loud…house, Loud house!-

-Poo poo-

*El publico vitoreando emocionado*

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! :D

-Si si, es una serie muy épica, ahora nuestros invitados, todos reciban a aplaudan a los fickers famosos del Fandom…

-Mcurrent, Ficker de chile-

-Hola a todos!-

-Julei92, Fanartista y ficker de Colombia-

-Que tal-

-SheamusLP, youtuber Louder de México-

-saludos compadres-

-Jumping Jumping, creador de famosos fancomics de la serie, de los estados unidos de américa-

-Hello my friends-

-El escritor del fic más pertubador y famoso de Not such luck de todos "Las llamadas" , Baghg-

-Que hay?-

\- por último pero no menos importante, Overratedhero, el creador del fic "Requiem" donde Linka muere de una enfermedad irremediable, que fic más triste chabón no mames-

-Hola , hola, que puedo decir, pero amo escribir drama-

Elvio: lo notamos, querido colega. Ahora nuestro invitado especial, un escritor que nos ha sorprendido a todos con sus historias y personajes, aún tiene que pulir un poco su redacción, pero sus fics son entretenidos y muy creativos. Aparecido por primera vez en un dia de enero del 2017 , con ustedes, el autor que me creó, EltioRob95!.

-Hola a todos, es un honor, que genial estar aquí, vaya, no creí que se sentiría tan bien.

*El público aplaudía*

-Gracias gracias, son tan gentiles-

Dijo mencionado autor sentándose en su silla.

-Como estás Elvio?-

-Cansado de ser Feliz tioRob, pero basta de mi, cuéntanos un poco de ti y de algunos de tus fanfics-

-Uhhh pues por donde empiezo? Esta bien, mi nombre es eltioRob95, ya todos lo saben, nacido en Argentina, pero no soy argentino en el sentido cultural de la palabra-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Verás, mi querida madre, a quien perdí el año pasado, que en paz descanse, era de nacionalidad Paraguaya, Mi padre es Argentino , de un humilde pueblo de San juan, En los años 90, Paraguay tenía una buena economía, y tengo entendido que los terrenos eran baratos en ese entonces, cuando nací en buenos aires, creo que dos años después de que naciera, en el 98 mas o menos, nos mudamos todos a ese Pais, era muy productivo en aquel entonces, el peso Argentino era muy alto en aquellos tiempos, valía muchos guaraníes (moneda tradicional del Paraguay) mi niñez y adolescencia la pasé en ese País, tengo buenas anécdotas de Paraguay que me gustaría compartir algun día, quizás en mis fics ponga algunas referencias a la cultura Paraguaya, apenas terminé mis estudios, me vine a vivir aquí en la Argentina para poder estudiar, tardé como tres años en conseguir que me sellaran mis papeles y títulos para poder estudiar, quizás el año entrante empiece el Cvc, si tardo en subir fics más de la cuenta es por eso lectores, sepan entender.

Elvio: Qué te hizo querer entrar al mundo del Fanfic en Internet?.

-Bueno, primero que nada, quería ver si tenía suerte con la escritura, así como en el dibujo, yo dibujaba muchos cómics desde los 8 años, puedes creerlo? Mis fuentes de inspiración siempre han sido las caricaturas, yo veía muchas caricaturas de Cartoon network y Nickelodeon en mi niñez, era tan feliz y no lo sabía, me saltaba los estudios para ver esas series, la serie que más marcó mi infancia fue la de Ed Edd y Eddy, le debo muchos fics a esa serie, pero por ahora tenemos a "May Marie n Lee"

Ahora que veo como han decaído los canales, como cambiaron sus programaciones, me alegro mucho de haber aprovechado esos canales en sus épocas doradas, los 90 y la época del entonces llamado "Nuevo milenio" (2000-2003) créanme , necesitarán una lista muy pero muy larga para anotar todos los cartoons y animes que me he visto en esos años, los famosos y no tan famosos, ahora la televisión ya no dan ganas de encenderla, eso es algo bueno en parte, ya que nada me distraería de mis estudios, muchos dicen por que cuando uno crece ya es difícil que algo llame su atención como cuando uno es niño, yo no lo pienso así, es decir, la generación actual de niños se la pasan mas tiempo con los celulares y en la internet que en la televisión, eso da que pensar también-

Elvio: Si, pero hay que entender que los tiempos cambian, no se si para bien, o para mal, pero cambian.

EltioRob95: bueno, en eso no te puedo discutir, El punto es que entré en el fandom, en el mundo ficker simplemente como un hobbie, un pasatiempo, tomarse un respiro de lo cotidiano, además de que quería dejar una pequeña huella en el internet, hasta ahora llevo 29 historias, eso ya es algo.

Elvio: y hablando de historia, emm… sé que tal vez me arrepienta de preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué onda con Rob? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió crear tan divertido y alocado personaje?

EltioRob95: verás, cuando entré aquí como Ficker, nunca se me pasó por la mente crear a "Rob", todo eso empezó cuando un día, me decidí crear un minicómic gracioso de "Star vs las fuerzas del mal", hecho a mano, en el cómic se ve como todo el universo Disney reacciona a la confesión de Star a Marco díaz, lo compartí en unos dos grupos de Facebook de la serie y así obtuvo sus diez minutos de fama y muchos "Me diviertes" en Facebook. Incluso fue compartido en algunas paginas sobre la serie, Y así decidí crear un fanfic basado en eso, una parodia, así nacio el personaje de Rob,

(El cómic Se llama "Starcrushed reaction" y se puede ver en Deviantart)

Elvio: y cuéntanos sobre Rob, o sea, que onda, se sabe que es un chico normal en apariencia, pero puede crear portales a dimensiones alternas de sus series favoritas ¿Cómo el obtuvo tan envidiable don?

EltioRob95: Yo no revelaré detalles de su origen, Sólo diré que el personaje de Rob no siempre fue así, idiota, borracho, insensato, provocador, pervertido y molesto, hubo un tiempo en que era alguien normal por asi decirlo, la pregunta es, qué fue lo que le ocurrio, digamos que de un día al otro obtuvo esos dones, pero eso le generó cambios en su vida que de paso lo cambiaron a él.

De algún modo el se volvió la personificación de la estupidez humana colectiva, la idiotez hecha persona, no, no estoy exagerando, el es como una antena que recibe señales, las señales serían los errores y tonterías de la raza humana, de ahí proviene su fuente de poder, algo así como Superman obteniendo energía del sol, en Internet hay gente exageradamente rara y tonta en extremo, otras personas cometen cosas realmente tontas que a veces casi lo terminan pagando con la vida, sin mencionar que todavía contaminan el planeta destruyendo sus ecosistemas, y que siguen empeñados en crear guerras y puras guerras, el ser humano tiene esa tontería de destruirse a sí mismo, y se supone que supuestamente somos la raza más evolucionada del planeta, es un poco irónico.

Rob es el ejemplo de todos ellos, tiene casi todas las imperfecciones del humano en su forma de ser y actuar, pero tiene su parte buena, gracias a esos dones, el puede tener poderes de caricatura en una dimensión alterna y algunas con mucho Fuck logic , rompe la cuarta pared y puede hacer referencias al fandom, el sabe que es un Oc, es inmune a la enfermedad , tiene resistencia y es inmortal, pero no quiere decir que no muera.

Elvio: Oh , O sea que si…

EltioRob95: sip, si la humanidad algún día deja de contaminar el planeta, deja de estar violenta, deja de estar sumida en guerras, dejara de ser retrógada, si llegara a ser una raza evolucionada y perfecta, entonces Rob perderá sus poderes y desaparecerá, pero Rob dejó de tener fe en la humanidad, sabe que eso jamás podría pasar, asi que piensa que vivirá por siempre pero solo si está en otra dimensión, en su dimensión natal es tan común y frágil como cualquier persona.

Elvio: Crees que eso influya en su manera de actuar? Digo, mi primo Rob nunca ha tenido problemas con nadie, al menos aquí en su dimensión de origen, pero en las otras realidades, lo persiguen villanos, cazarecompensas, supersicarios etc, fue exiliado de Mewni, esta en la lista negra de Black hat, hasta tengo entendido que tiene todo un historial de antecedentes en Royal Woods, más que el idiota de Flip.

EltioRob95: si bueno, el tiene un dicho que aun no lo dice en ningún fic mío donde haya aparecido "Si lo cometes en otra dimensión no es un crimen" entonces tu teoría es acertada Elvio, Rob hace estupideces , se mete en líos, por que para el eso es divertido sabe que puede salir de ellos sin consecuencias, a veces es asi pero otra vez lo terminan cagando a trompadas jajaja, esta en su naturaleza, el puede mandarse mil cagadas y no le importarle siquiera.

Pero todo tiene un lado positivo siempre, hay veces que Rob siempre muestra un pequeño lado de nobleza, lo demostró cuando salvó a Lana y Leni en los capítulos de este fic, y también cuando quiso ayudar a Lincoln a vengarse de su familia por ese adsurdo tema de la mala suerte.

Elvio: Hablando de eso, que tanto aprecia Rob a Lincoln?

EltioRob95: Mucho Elvio mucho, supongo que eso debe al hecho de que Rob nunca tuvo un hermano menor, en cierto modo lo entiendo, yo tengo una hermana menor, pero jamás sabré lo que es tener un hermanito, creo que eso influenció un poco a que Rob sintiera mucha empatía con el pequeño "hombre del plan"

Elvio:¿Tanto que se vengó a aquel Lincoln del universo de "La purga"?

EltioRob95: jajaja conociendo a mi Oc, te puedo asegurar no es el único Lincoln a quien él haya vengado, no si si alguna vez habrás leído el cómic "Deadpool mata al universo Marvel"

(Elvio casi se atraganta con su café)

-¿¡Me está diciendo que él se pudo haber chingado a todas las Loud de todas las dimensiones Not such luck que le hayan hecho algún daño a su Lincoln!?-

-No creo que solamente a las hermanas Loud, también habrá liquidado a los Clydes que lo hayan traicionado y también a las Ronnies que hayan abandonado a sus respectivos Lincolns, el no salva a las Linkas, por que seguramente Robba ya está haciendo ese trabajo de exterminio de plaga-

Elvio: Bueno, para aquellos lectores que odian esos fics donde Lincoln es maltratado y no tuvo justicia, alégrense, por que parece que mi primo limpió el multiverso Loud house de esas ratas.

EltioRob95: aunque pienso que el hace eso por simple culpa de no haber podido salvar al Lincoln de la dimensión "Requiem for a Loud"

Elvio: entiendo ¿me pregunto donde estará el ahora?

EltioRob95: Supongo que podríamos verlo.

El Autor da un par de aplausos, en eso la luz del auditorio se apaga , dejando sola la pantalla como única iluminación. Todo el auditorio observa atento.

 _(En la pantalla...)_

 _Una chica de cabellera blanca había llegado estresada de la escuela, con un rostro de "Llevame mundo" , no sabía pero pensó que ella había enloquecido, un ser muy por encima de lo común la estaba acosando, ella era la única que lo veía, sus compañeros de clase la tildaban de Loca por ese hecho, rápidamente camino a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y beberse un poco de jugo de naranja en carton._

 _-Finalmente estoy chiflada, por que no lo estaría? Siempre he tenido una vida de mierda- pensaba Linka para si misma._

 _-Un departamento de mierda, una cuidadora de mierda, una escuela de mierda, todo es una mierda-_

 _-Si, todo es una mierda Linkita, pero sólo la gente mierda puede ignorar eso y disfrutar la vida, como yo ¿sabés?-_

 _-Ay no-_

 _Ella reconoció esa voz al instante, se volteó rápidamente para encontrar a Rob detrás de ella, con esa irritable sonrisa idiota que siempre llevaba._

 _-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿me estuviste siguiendo?-_

 _-Vamos Linka "Siguiendo" es una palabra muy fea, más bien te vigilaba-_

 _La albina furiosa le arrojó el envase de jugo , para su sorpresa, este no golpeó al chico interdimensional simplemente lo traspasó e impactó contra la pared._

 _-¿q-que clase de cosa rara eres?-_

 _-¿yo? Solo soy un Rob-_

 _-¿Qué quieres de mi?-_

 _-Vengo a darte un pequeño momento de alegría y bla bla bla, se supone que vendría Robba pero como se está tardando, decidí venir yo-_

 _-…._

 _-bien prosigamos- dijo Rob sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo._

 _-Veamos Linka loud, hermana gemela de Lincoln y hermana de sus diez hermanas, vives aqui en Canadá, mientras que ellos en Royal Woods Michigan, tu querida cuidadora, si claro, es una mujer amargada alcohólica que te maltrata a veces , su nombre es Miriam, y eres el blanco de bullies en tu escuela ¿me equivoco?-_

 _-…_

 _-Ah, veo que lo estás procesando, bien ¿Dónde esa maldita perra alcóholica? Déjame adivinar ¿en el trabajo que ella tanto odia? Eso es bueno, nos dará más tiempo de que tu y yo nos conozcamos y tal vez tengamos una pequeña pinche amist…-_

 _-Lárgate._

 _-¿Ah? ¿disculpa? Tengo un kilo de cera en los oídos por lo que no te escuché muy b….-_

 _No pudo terminar sus palabras puesto que Linka lo empujaba con sus manos hasta la puerta._

 _-QUE TE LARGUES! TU TÚ…_

 _-Me dicen Rob, piba-_

 _-Me importa un comino como te llames, fuera, Si Miriam ve que traje visitas me mata-_

 _-Pero no tengo a donde ir y está nevando, me voy a cagar de frío, se me van a congelar los huevos-_

- _Dije largo!-_

 _-Linka ya llegué! ¿Con quien rayos hablas niña?-_

 _-Oh no ,es Miriam-_

 _Linka miró hacia todos lados, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Rob ya había desaparecido._

 _-Te pregunté con quien hablabas- preguntó Miriam con una expresión seria._

 _-Y-yo pues con nadie Miriam, con quien hablaría?- respondió Linka desviando la mirada, para su mala suerte su cuidadora no se convenció con la respuesta, la tomó del brazo y la zarandeó con violencia, con evidentes signos de haber bebido._

 _-¡A mi no me mientas maldita mocosa! Trajiste un muchacho o algo asi?_

 _-No_

 _Miriam le da una bofetada a Linka, la peliblanca cae al suelo, ella no reaccionó ni dijo nada, lo mejor era esperar a que Miriam se calmara o se desmayara de tan borracha que estaba._

 _-Maldita mocosa ingrata, te acogí en mi hogar y así es como me pagas!? Zorreando con algún muchacho!? mi hermana Rita tiene mucha suerte de no tener que soportar tu existencia inútil , tú pequeña bastarda hija de...-_

 _El sonido fue rápido, miles de pedazos de vidrio quedaron regados por el suelo de la cocina, Linka se quedó estado en shock con lo que acababa de presenciar, por un lado se alegraba de lo que vió ,por otro lado lo podría lamentar, Miriam yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Linka recuperada de su shock habló._

 _-¡Rob! ¿¡que rayos acabas de hacer!?-_

 _-Cómo que "qué acabo de hacer" Linkita? Le rompí una botella en la cabeza, creí que era obvio-_

 _-pero por qué!-_

 _-La perra ya me estaba hartando con sus ladridos, pinche vieja alcohólica, es demasiado patético como se desquita contigo de que su vida sea una cagada, al menos no va a joder por un buen rato- dijo Rob lanzando la botella rota a un lado._

 _-Si pero para cuando ella despierte ¡pensará que fui yo y me matará!-_

 _Rob bufó molesto, con su dedo disparó un rayo a la cabeza de Miriam, sorprendiendo aun más a la peliblanca_

 _-Listo, la maldita no recordará un carajo de lo de anoche ¿estás feliz? Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Hay doritos en este apartamento o no?-_

 _Boquiabierta, Linka sólo observó a aquel extraño chico dirigirse a la cocina como si nada._

 _-que rayos acaba de suceder? ¿Quién es este tal Rob? *suspiro* Esta será una noche muy larga-_

*La pantalla se apaga, seguida de las risas y los aplausos de los espectadores*

Elvio: vaya , pinche primo , nunca deja de sorprendernos con sus metidas de pata, esa dimensión es el universo del fanfic "Integrante desconocida" ¿no?

EltioRob95: Si, un saludo a Fabijosh si es que nos está leyendo ahora, en cuanto a Rob, es parte de su incorregible manera de ser , le gusta mucho el bardo y ver como se pudre todo, y si se aburre a veces los provoca para su entrenamiento propio, tal como se vió en el One-shot "Incendio provocado"

Elvio: con qué propósito creaste tan alocado personaje.

EltioRob95: bueno Elvio, hoy en día, el fandom, pero todos los fandoms están más tóxicos que antes, más arenosos que antes, y más marranos que antes, y el personaje de Rob le gusta hacer referencia a eso, se supone que el es el más marrano de todos ellos, otro factor importante que causó que obtuviera esos poderes de ir a dimensiones de sus series favoritas por cierto, el es el típico friki , Otaku, comiquero, furro, brony, multiship y multifandom que ve Rule 34, por eso sabe mucho de las series y lo que pasará, lo pongo no solo para divertir a los lectores, sino para ver que si sus waifus fueran personas reales, ellas los rechazarían al ver lo pervertidos que son sus admiradores, es por eso que cuando Rob coquetea con sus waifus, ya sea Luan, Janna ordonia, Laney penn, noodles, Ramona flowers, Jenny wakeman, la princesa flama, o cualquier personaje femenino de caricatura o anime, estas lo rechazan constantemente, lo ignoran o lo patean en las preciadas, se ganará la amistad de algunas al conocerlo mas a fondo pero hasta ahí, he visto gente que incluso hacen fotos editadas de ellos con sus waifus y a veces la ponen en Facebook, eso es demasiado extraño, otros dicen que están de novios con una waifu, otros matan por la waifu , de eso solo hubo un solo caso en Estados unidos, o esos que aman ver hentai de sus animes favoritos, pero eso ya es algo normal, digo hasta el famoso actor de "pelis acondicionadas españoletas" Nacho vidal dijo en una entrevista que ve eso y le gusta, y eso que el tipo se ha desayunado a más de 400 "compañeras de trabajo" de la industria. ¿puedes creerlo?

Elvio: Si, una zuculenta vida que todos desearíamos hehehe.

EltioRob95: jajaja en fin, al personaje iba a llamarlo "Clopero" "el mamón" "El cazawaifus" o algún otro nombre cómico como eso, pero quería sentir que el personaje realmente se sintiera como mío, asi que finalmente lo llamé "Rob", pocos escriben fics parodias en esta pagina, yo no creo ser de los primeros pero sí de los pocos.

Lo más de negativo del personaje es que no puede estar más de dos meses en un mundo que no es suyo, de lo contrario, la cordura se le irá, liberando al "Rob loco" su versión retorcida y maligna que vive dentro de él, muy al fondo de su mente clopera, por cierto, ya tuvo su debut en este último capitulo actualizado de "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob" por si piensan leerlo, Rob se podría curar de eso, pero eso será parte de otra historia para el futuro.

Elvio: entiendo, bueno, ahora , para lo que vinimos, hablar sobre temas de esta gran serie, The loud house.

*El publico aplaude y grita de la emoción*

-Antes de que esta serie existiera siquiera, muchos pensábamos que Nickelodeon se iría al caño, que jamás se repondría del bajo rating que recibía a causa de sus liveactions de comedia muy barata, por suerte para ellos , eso cambió cuando The loud house llegó a nuestras vidas, de la mano del genio Chris savino , TioRob e Invitados ¿Cómo fue que conocieron esta serie por primera vez?-

Julei92: vi fanarts e imágenes de la serie por Facebook, así fue como conocí la serie mas o menos.

EltioRob95: lo mismo que Julei92, sólo que aún yo no entendía de que se trataba la serie hasta que la vi unos meses después en un fandub de youtube.

Overratedhero: yo la conocí por el piloto, soy de los primeros que vió el piloto en 2014.

Mcurrent: no recuerdo bien, pero fue por internet que vi algunas imágenes de la serie.

Baghg: yo la vi cuando anunciaban la serie por Nickelodeon, así conocí the Loud house.

Jumping jump: yo la conocí por internet.

SheamusLp: yo vi la promo de esta serie en youtube.

Elvio: Bien, veo que muchos han conocido la serie por internet, la mayoría, no me sorprende mucho , esto es 2018, ya todo el mundo tiene computadora, bien, comencemos con el segundo tema de conversación.

*Sacó una tarjeta*

-El Loudcest-

El público: Uuuuuuuuhhh.

Elvio: a ver chicos, que opinan del Loudcest, todos sabemos que la serie nunca quiso dar ese mensaje, justo cuando que no habría un fandom más incestuoso que Gravity falls, pero aparece el de The loud house superándolo por mucho con fanfics y fanarts, no se si sea bueno o malo, pero el fandom ya quedó tachado de incestuosos y al igual que la serie para siempre o mientras el internet aún exista, sus opiniones amigos.

EltioRob95: bueno, para ser sincero el Loudcest no es ni bueno ni malo, la idea de shipear personajes que son la misma sangre me parecía alocada al principio, pero son ships nada más, no hay que hacerse tanto problema por eso, nuestro fandom no es imperfecto y no es el único con defectos, hay fandoms peores y mucho más tóxicos, por ejemplo Invasor Zim tiene el Zadr, El Tigre tenía una terrible guerra de ships cuando su fandom era activo comparable con el fandom de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, o eso escuché, Danny phantom lleno de Yaoi, La robot adolescente quedó marcada con el rule 34 y ese video de contenido adulto para siempre.

Julei92: yo no veo nada de malo con shipear Loudcest, de hecho shipeo mucho a Lincoln con su princesita Lola, son personajes ficticios.

Mcurrent: entiendo que Lincoln ame mucho a sus hermanos, pero no al punto de llegar a enamorarse de alguna de ellas o de todas y viceversa, no lo sé, me leido tantos buenos fanfics de eso que ya no sé si es bueno o malo.

EltioRob95: se lo debemos a Wattpad por eso, querido colega Current.

Overratedhero: creo que sin el loudcest , el fandom de The loud house no sería interesante, y no estaría a la altura de los fandoms mayores que son Steven universe y Star vs las fuerzas del mal.

Baghg: es raro que digas eso, siendo que tu fanfic "Requiem" es de los más famosos del fandom y no necesitó de contenido loudcest para eso, si no matar a Linka, yo tampoco necesité de eso cuando Linka se corrompió y se volvió violadora por culpa de Linka Nega.

Overratedhero: Hablando de "Las llamadas" ¿Cuándo piensas que podrías retomar tu fic?

Baghg: ¿sinceramente? Jamás, no sé como terminar la maldita historia, la alargué de más, he creado un monstruo que no sé como rayos matar.

EltioRob95: querido amigo Baghg, entiendo tu problema perfectamente, tengo ese mismo jodido problema con Rob.

Mcurrent: de preferencia, quisiera que no lo continues ese fic, fue horrible ver todo lo que sufrió Linkita por causa de Nega, no imagino un final feliz con una historia así.

EltioRob95: descuida, será como samurái Jack, buena trama pero sin un digno final hasta dentro de 10 años (revisar el perfil de Banghg en 2029 :v )

Jumping Jumping: Para mi el Loudcest es amor, el Loudcest es vida, después de todo, mi comic loudcest es el más famoso del fandom.

SheamusLP: gracias a tu comic y al loudcest claro, tengo muchas vistas en youtube, loudcest es algo esencial para mí, pero no tengo nada en contra de los ships no loucest como el Ronniecoln.

EltioRob95: Eso si, no me gustó que mataran a Ronnie anne y que convirtieras a Luan es una yandere, Jumping jumping, manchaste su personalidad de niña bromista divertida y simpática por la eternidad, es mi waifu hermano, no jodas.

Julei92: elTioRob tiene razón Jumping, se cree que gracias a tu comic, el staff creó los episodios de April fools donde Luan es una psicótica ama de las bromas despiadada y más temida que las peleas de Lori y Leni, más temida que Lola incluso.

Overratedhero: Luan superó hasta Bob esponja con esas bromas.

Elvio: Bien, creo que todos estamos deacuerdo en que el Loudcest no es algo tan malo, solo entrenamiento de internet para amantes de la lectura, y para marranos claro.

Todos los presentes asintieron en respuesta, mientras que Elvio saca otra tarjeta, su semblante cambia de uno sonriente a uno serio.

-Bien, siguiente tema, Not such luck-

Jadeos de asombro de parte del público, mientras Elvio empezaba a relatar.

-como todo sabemos, dicen que el numero 17 significa desgracia, el 2017 fue un año de mucho revuelo en el fandom por causa de este episodio "Innombrable" como algunos fans llaman, se dice que los escritores y algunos miembros del Staff recibieron insultos e incluso amenazas de muerte, cuando Savino aún estaba a cargo de la serie, gracias a ese episodio, Los loud quedaron como una familia de idiotas peor que los Simpson o los Griffins, hasta la familia de goku es la mejor familia comparada con ellos. ¿Qué opinan al respecto sobre ese episodio? Comenzaron a haber una buena cantidad de fanfics por ese año, algunos fanfics realmente crudos y crueles, más en Wattpad que aquí-

Mcurrent: fue un episodio de lo más tonto.

Baghg: terrible, lo peor que le pudieron hacer a Lincoln.

Jumping jumping: no sé si debería hacer un cómic de ese episodio.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- gritaron todos.

Jumping jumping: esta bien esta bien, solo decía, rayos.

SheamusLp: ese episodio fue tan mal escrito, no aportó nada, lo único bueno es el episodio que le sigue, el de Lana y Lincoln con las ranas, ese me encantó.

Julei92: solo puedo decir que los fanfics exageraron, Lola maltrataría a Lincoln pero no tanto.

EltioRob95: Vamos , no fue tan malo.

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamaron todos mirando al TioRob con desconcierto.

Elvio: ¿Por qué dices que no es tan malo TioRob95? Creyeron en una superstición tanto que llegaron al punto de echar a Lincoln afuera como un animal, cuando en realidad pudieron mandarlo al sótano, a la cochera, o por lo menos echar también al hijueputa gato negro que tienen si tan supersticiosos eran.

EltioRob95: no diré que no es un buen episodio, pero tampoco un mal episodio, sólo lo dejaron afuera, si, pero pienso que solo por los fanfics uno odia ese episodio, por que yo cuando leí el fanfic de Lordkent11 "Lincoln, el villano de la corporación Black hat" , yo aún no conocía ese episodio, fue por el fanfic que me enteré de la existencia de tal episodio, jamás sentí tanto odio por personajes ficticios como los loud por lo que le hicieron al indefenso Lincoln, la única un día me aventuré a ver ese episodio, tome las fuerzas y la voluntad y lo vi, cuando terminé de verlo, no fue tan terrible como muchos decían, solo echaron a Lincoln de la casa, no lo golpearon e insultaron como creí que sería, a veces en la serie lo golpean, pero ni eso pasó, entonces me dí cuenta que en los fics exageran un poco las cosas, además de que usan este episodio como excusa para odiar a Lynn Jr, bueno, ahí si les doy algo de razón.

Overratedhero: pero que yo sepa, tus dos fanfics , el de Rob y el de Brenda, son sobre Not such luck.

EltioRob95: no te equivocas Overratedhero, pero fue por dos razones, una, los fics de NSL eran un cliché del fandom, y los fanfics de Rob son sobre parodiar fandoms, dos, quería que ese desdichado episodio tuviera una versión divertida en mi historia, y al parecer lo logré, todos piensan que los fics de NSL tienen finales tristes y lúgubres, con este fic demostré lo contrario, Lincoln y su familia aprendieron a valorarse y todos siguieron con Rob como si nada, tuve reviews repositivos ese día, ajajajaja.

*elTioRob apunta con el dedo a la cámara*

-¡Y ESO ES EL ÚNICO NOT SUCH LUCK QUE VERÁN DE MI LECTORES! En fin, aunque Lincoln perdone , Rob no lo hará, creo que eso ya quedó claro cuando dejó a todas las hermanas Loud a merced de la Purga en el capitulo 7-

Baghg: es capaz de meterse con todos menos con Nega Jajajajaja.

*Todos empezaron a reír*

Julei92: Hablando de eso TioRob, por qué tu Oc se asusta y grita tanto cuando oye de Nega, eso se notó mucho en el fanfic "Ficgelion"

EltioRob95: un saludo a Montanahatsune92, y sobre tu pregunta Julei, ni yo sé que onda con eso, colega Julei, lo único que se me ocurre es que Rob habrá entrado a la dimensión de Llamadas, no para joder sino intentar ayudar a Lincoln, o a las hermanas, o evitar alguna muerte, seguro que eso molestó a Nega y tuvieron un encuentro no muy amistoso, algo habrá pasado en ese atroz mundo para que Rob saliera tan traumado y le temiera, Rob es un ser que le gusta crear desastre, una entidad del desorden e idiotez completa, y que él le tema a alguien ya es mucho, debe ser por que por primera vez estuvo cerca de morir a manos de un ser más poderoso que él, tiene que ser por eso sin duda.

Elvio: Sería interesante averiguar qué le pasó a mi primo sobre ese asunto, ya sé de quien me disfrazaré para asustarlo en este Halloween que llega, entonces, ya todos sabemos que el Loudcest es algo bueno del fandom, y Not such luck lo peor que le pudo ocurrir al fandom , pero lo bueno es que nos trae algo de entrenamiento, no habría fandom reactivo por eso, todos estamos de acuerdo ¿no?.

Todos asintieron en respuesta, Elvio quedó asombrado.

-No puedo creerlo, estuvieron deacuerdo conmigo y no tuve que usar mis guardaespaldas patovicas para amenazarlos, bueno, eso es un logro.

"Ni Rob es tan cretino como su primo" EltioRob95.

Elvio: Bueno, parece que nuestro tiempo se está acabando ¿algo que quieran decir antes de que termine el programa?

Julei92: si, no olviden ver mis fanarts en Deviantart, si no son esta dimensión, vean la de mi yo alterno. (Julex93)

Overratedhero: que ojalá haya una película de The loud house en 2020.

Jumping Jumping: yo espero que sea para el cine.

SheamusLp: dicen que la cancelarán por otra película de Bob esponja.

Todos: CARAJO!

Mcurrent: yo les quiero mandar un saludos a mis amigos que me están viendo.

Baghg: lo mismo digo, ah y a mi familia, miren estoy en un programa! :D

EltioRob95: bueno, yo les mando saludos a todos los lectores que me leen y me siguen, ah para aquellos que quieran entrar en el mundo del fic, no tengan miedo de mostrar sus obras y sus ideas, siempre habrá alguien que se entretenga con lo que tu imaginación pueda ofrecer, alguien que disfrute de tus historias, si yo pude publicar parodias sin problemas, ustedes también pueden, con cualquier genero ya sea drama o terror como hicieron mis colegas aquí, Overrated y Baghg.

Elvio: es un buen consejo TioRob, bueno, hora de despedirnos querido público, hasta el próximo Fandom Tv auditorio.

*Suena como música de fondo "The spectre" de Alan Walker*

\- que bueno que mi jodido primo no se haya aparecido para estropear mi querido auditorio- se dijo Elvio para sí mismo.

Lo que elvio ignoraba es que debajo del escenario estaba Rob con muchos kilos de dinamita (TNT) alrededor suyo , con un detonador en la mano, listos para hacer volar.

-Jejeje no estés tan seguro primo-

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado este cap, perdonen si fue algo corto pero son demasiados los temas de The loud house que fui por lo más básico, lo más mencionado.**

 **Elvio, es otro de mis personajes, es el primo de Rob, a él gusta hacer entrevistas a personajes de anime y cartoons (fickers en este caso)su primera aparicion es en el cap 5 de Star vs las fuerzas de Rob.**

 **Estas fueron las versiones alternas de los reconocidos nombres del fandom TLH.**

 **Mcurrent- Rcurrent**

 **Jumping Jumping- Jump jump**

 **Julei92-Julex93**

 **Overratedhero- Underratedhero**

 **SheamusLp- Sheamus MLP**

 **Baghg- Banghg**

 **Saludos a todos, y nos vemos cuando actualize "Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon"**


End file.
